Hors les lois (Les Lois T3)
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Dans un monde dévasté et dominé par les créatures de Thanos, Loki et Tony vont devoir s'allier, une fois de plus, pour survivre. Et, potentiellement, sauver ce qui reste de l'humanité... Entre une attirance réciproque et un manque flagrant de confiance en l'autre, la collaboration sera plus mouvementée que jamais. Epic/Ironfrost/Post apocalypse! (Léger Spideypool en arrière plan)
1. Chapitre un : Back home

**Salut mes choupinous. Vous m'avez manqué. Mais je suis de retour (ne dit pas « pour vous jouer un mauvais tour », ne dit pas « pour vous jouer un mauvais tour »…) avec la fin de cette trilogie des Lois. Bienvenue, donc, dans Hors les Lois. Si vous avez atterri ici par hasard, je vous conseille le tome 1, les lois de l'improbabilité, puis le tome 2, les lois de l'absurdité, sinon vous n'allez pas comprendre grand-chose !**

 **Quelques petites précisions :**

\- **Rated M, rien ne m'appartient, relations entre hommes, blablabla comme d'habitude.**

\- **Cette fic contiendra une dizaine de chapitres.**

\- **Je ne peux pas garantir mon rythme de publication. En effet, je travaille en parallèle sur mon spideypool Les cercles de l'enfer. Je vise un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, mais c'est à titre indicatif et ça variera selon mes disponibilités !**

\- **Je vous kiffe. J'ai hâte d'avoir de vos nouvelles.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sur l'écran face à eux, Steve Rogers ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Un poisson amaigri, les yeux couturés de cernes, des cicatrices encore récentes sur le visage et les avant-bras.

Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour parvenir à cligner de nouveau des paupières. A ses côtés, Will, immobile, ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion. A quelques mètres derrière eux, en retrait et en pleine discussion, Tony reconnut Natasha et Wade. Son cœur se serra.

\- Tony ? Demanda enfin la voix ébahie du Capitaine.

\- Salut Capsicle. Ca roule ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… bredouilla le grand homme, attirant à lui une chaise pour s'asseoir face à la caméra.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

Malgré son air abattu, Steve Rogers sourit.

\- C'est bon de te voir… Mais ou étais-tu donc passé ?

Tony inspira profondément.

\- C'est un peu long à raconter, on a des trucs plus importants à se dire je crois. Comment est la situation chez vous ? On est en route pour la Terre. On arrive d'ici quelques jours.

Will secoua négativement la tête.

\- Ne venez-pas. Les quelques vaisseaux qui se sont approchés de l'atmosphère terrestre ont tous connu le même sort : explosés en vol.

\- Voila qui est problématique, souligna Loki.

Steve lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

\- Tony… Tu m'expliques quand même ce que tu fais avec lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'était pas de notre côté, et il a amené la guerre à nos portes.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Steve, rappelle moi c'est qui, tes lieutenants, maintenant ?

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, hésita, la referma.

\- Exactement. Nat et Wade. Et franchement, monsieur Wilson n'est pas un modèle de morale et de vertu. Il a tué je ne sais combien d'hommes bons, et provoqué plus d'une catastrophe. Mais les temps changent. Un ennemi plus important se présente, et les anciens adversaires s'unissent… J'ai même vu dans les vidéos que Bucky s'est rallié à ta cause! C'est pareil pour moi. Loki est avec nous maintenant. Il faut t'y faire.

\- Va me falloir un peu de temps, grommela le soldat.

\- Bien sûr. Bon, première étape : trouver un moyen de vous rejoindre. Est-ce que, à tout hasard, tu aurais eu l'occasion de sauver quoique ce soit à l'intérieur de la tour Stark ?

Will et Steve échangèrent un regard. Ce fut le jeune homme qui répondit, avec assurance.

\- Nous étions retranchés dans la tour, au début. J'ai eu le temps de récupérer Jarvis. C'est tout.

Tony éclata de rire.

\- « C'est tout ? » Mon gars, bien joué. Bon, ça veut dire que tu as piraté une partie des systèmes de sécurité, mais honnêtement, j'en suis ravi !

Le jeune hacker haussa les épaules, fataliste.

\- Il m'a quand même fallut trois jours.

Les mâchoires de Tony grincèrent. Trois jours seulement. Son ego en prenait un coup. Il se promit d'avoir le garçon à l'œil.

\- Enfin bref, c'était une bonne initiative. Il faut m'envoyer les codes ici, sur Sanctuaire. Je vais avoir besoin de Jarvis.

\- Quel est ton plan ?

L'ingénieur s'étira dans sa chaise, fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, bougeant sa nuque comme pour s'échauffer avant un marathon.

\- Technologie furtive de chez Stark. Jarvis stocke toutes mes données de recherche.

Pour la première fois, Will sembla ému.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Sérieusement mon gars. Je vais rendre Sanctuaire indétectable par les radars et les satellites, et invisible à l'œil nu. Comme mon bon vieux Quin Jet. Ça me gonfle de devoir repartir de zéro, et sans matériel en plus, mais bon. Tous les calculs sont déjà faits. Il n'y a plus qu'a appliquer. Ahlala, si j'avais Bruce avec moi, ça ne prendrait que quelques jours…

A la mention de leur ami disparu, tous se turent. De sombres réflexions les animaient alors que le transfert de données commençait.

* * *

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, le poste de pilotage de Sanctuaire se transformait en poste de pilotage-centre de recherche-atelier-laboratoire-hangar-entrepôt. Les pirates en charge de la gestion du vaisseau avaient cédé un peu de leur espace vital, et s'agglutinaient au fin fond de la salle. Nebula réquisitionna une petite équipe de pirates pour parcourir la galaxie à la recherche du matériel dont Tony avait besoin. L'ingénieur s'était mis au travail sur le champ. Loki l'avait bien vite abandonné pour aller méditer, fatigué des bruits de perceuse et de marteau.

Une connexion permanente était ouverte entre Sanctuaire et le bunker des résistants, sur Terre. Will passait la majorité de ses journées en face de l'écran, à assister Tony Stark dans sa réalisation. Comme un rêve devenu réalité. Le jeune homme s'occupait principalement de mettre à jour les algorithmes, pour qu'ils correspondent aux besoins de ses alliés et s'adaptent parfaitement au vaisseau de Nebula.

Tony, lui, s'occupait de l'aspect pratique. Il leur fallut près d'une semaine pour rassembler tous les composants nécessaires. A partir de cet instant, Tony réquisitionna des petites mains pour l'aider à installer son système de furtivité. Pirates et humains travaillaient dans une bonne humeur relative, au son de la musique que diffusaient les hauts parleurs de la salle de pilotage. Tony avait insisté. Impossible pour lui de travailler correctement sans AC DC hurlant dans les micros. Ses goûts musicaux convenaient parfaitement à son assistant, qui fredonnait parfois, entre deux lignes de code.

Souvent, Natasha et Steve venaient contempler l'avancée du chantier, ou juste discuter. Dans ces moments, Tony comprenait combien ils lui avaient manqué. De nombreux voyous, et de nombreux héros s'étaient associés, aux côtés de Cap. On comptait notamment, outre ses deux lieutenants, Ant man, les jumeaux Wanda et Pietro, mais aussi Cable, Wolverine, Copycat, Bucky et Groot. Des rumeurs voulaient que Magneto soit vivant quelque part, et ai levé lui aussi une armée de résistants, plus au Sud. Aucune nouvelle cependant de Thor, Docteur Strange, War machine et bien d'autres. Cette incertitude rongeait les présents, et Tony pensait souvent à ses anciens alliés, morts, disparus, capturés ou opprimés. Outre la tristesse qui lui serrait l'estomac à cette pensée, une envie d'agir s'emparait de lui, l'obligeant à réduire son temps de sommeil, à s'enfermer dans son atelier improvisé pour accélérer les travaux.

Il mourrait d'envie de rejoindre les siens, et d'en découdre.

Quelques jours à tenir bon.

* * *

Tony bailla a s'en décrocher lma mâchoire, et se frotta les yeux. Dormir cinq heures en trois jours, ce n'était plus de son âge.

\- J'aurais bien aimé avoir le temps de me bricoler une armure, murmura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Pauvre petite créature perdue sans sa boîte de conserve…

Le grand homme reçut un coup de coude dans les côtes qui ne provoqua rien d'autre chez lui qu'un sourire malicieux.

\- Je te protégerais, faible petite fourmi, ajouta-t-il.

Comme témoin de ses paroles, une sphère d'énergie bleue incandescente apparut au creux de la paume de sa main. Elle grésillait, prête à imploser. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

L'humour était un bon moyen de décompresser. L'entrée dans l'atmosphère terrestre s'était déroulée sans encombre. Tony avait craint un instant que les frottements n'abiment la technologie furtive, mais sa création tint bon, garantissant l'invisibilité du vaisseau.

Ils s'approchaient rapidement des coordonnées GPS indiquées par Will. Très proche de ce qui était, anciennement, New York. L'équipage retint son souffle alors que Sanctuaire perdait de l'altitude, passant sous la couche nuageuse. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux était désolant.

Partout, des ruines, des immeubles effondrés, des stades de foot éventrés. Plus rien ne tenait debout, ou presque. Ils atterrissaient en début de soirée, sur les recommandations du jeune pirate informatique. L'éclairage public ne fonctionnait plus depuis des mois : atterrir de nuit, c'était se compliquer la tâche, mais atterrir en plein jour, c'était devenir une cible facile. La lumière décroissait rapidement. Les ruines du monde qu'ils découvraient baignaient dans la pale lueur rosâtre du crépuscule.

Perdant encore en altitude, ils virent les monceaux de verre et de béton, les fenêtres brisées de chaque bâtiment, les jardins à l'abandon, envahis de mauvaise herbe, les poteaux électriques arrachés au sol, couchés en travers des routes, les voitures abimées et abandonnées un peu partout.

L'apocalypse.

\- Là.

Loki pointait du doigt un secteur au Nord Est. Un immense camp, entièrement entouré de barbelés, caché derrière de hauts murs. Les sentinelles n'étaient autres que les colosses noirs, immobiles, postés à intervalles réguliers le long des barricades.

\- Un camp de travail, commenta Nebula, concentrée sur sa trajectoire.

La vitesse décrut encore, et ils atterrirent au sommet d'un des rares toits encore stable des environs, comme convenu.

Les portes du vaisseau coulissèrent, et le comité d'accueil les attendait, aplatis sur le toit de tuiles rouges.

Natasha Romanoff, Wade Wilson, Phil Coulson, et trois autres personnes que Tony ne connaissait pas.

Les retrouvailles furent brèves. Il était dangereux de rester exposé.

Tony serra la veuve noire dans ses bras. Brièvement, mais avec une intensité qui trahissait son affection pour elle. La jeune femme avait des cernes, les traits marqués, et quand il la serra contre lui, il sentit son corps anguleux, ses os à fleur de peau. Elle était vêtue d'un jean abimé et d'un simple tee shirt noir. Un fusil d'assaut était sanglé dans son dos.

Ses compagnons portaient le même visage tendu, bien que quelques sourires se formèrent en découvrant Tony Stark. Symbole d'espoir. Ils étaient tous plus maigres que dans les souvenirs de l'Ingénieur. Ainsi était le nouveau monde. Il n'y avait de place que pour le muscle, et plus pour la graisse.

Le déchargement de Sanctuaire commença. Des vivres, de la nourriture, des vêtements, des outils. Nebula avait fait charger le vaisseau au maximum par ses pirates, pour amener un petit cadeau de bienvenue aux résistants.

Natasha gratifia Loki d'un regard mitigé, qu'il ignora royalement.

Rapidement, le vaisseau fut vidé, puis évacué. La centaine de pirates de Nebula emboitèrent le pas à leur comité d'accueil.

\- On va devoir se serrer un peu, commenta Natasha à l'attention de Tony.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça ! C'était plus sage de ne pas montrer d'images via la caméra, et de ne pas en parler. Ce serait dommage que nos chers golems décident de s'inviter pour une petite sauterie… Dis-voir, il a quoi, Wade ?

En effet, pour quiconque avait connu Wade Wilson, l'homme en tenue paramilitaire qui les escortait, uzi nonchalamment calé sur l'épaule, ne ressemblait pas à Deadpool.

\- Il m'a même pas fait une vanne depuis que je suis arrivé…

Natasha grimaça.

\- Il n'est plus trop d'humeur à plaisanter, depuis que Parker a été capturé.

La bonne humeur fugace de Tony s'assombrit.

\- Il l'a très mal vécu. Ils avaient une relation assez fusionnelle… Depuis, il parle dix fois moins qu'avant, et les blagues, c'est un temps révolu. De toute façon, on n'a pas spécialement envie de rire…

\- Il faudra remédier à cela.

L'intervention de Loki, innatendu, jeta un froid. Il poursuivit.

\- Si leur présence vous interdit de rire, de créer, d'être vous-même, alors ils ont réellement gagné. Et personne ne souhaite les laisser emporter la victoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Natasha médita cette remarque.

Ils s'engouffrèrent, véritable colonie humaine, au cœur du bâtiment. Il fallait agir vite, se déplacer constamment, sous peine de croiser l'une des nombreuses milices armées qui patrouillaient dans les villes.

Les campagnes étaient moins surveillées, mais les gens y mourraient de faim. Les colosses s'étaient appropriés chaque champ, chaque exploitation agricole, et surveillaient jalousement leurs biens.

Wade lança à Tony un fusil d'assaut, que l'ancien milliardaire attrapa au vol. Il vérifia que l'arme était convenablement chargée, prête à servir. Il grimaça. Voila bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé l'une de ces choses, et cela ne lui manquait pas. Loki refusa d'un hochement de tête dégoûté l'arme proposée par un des membres de leur escorte.

Lui n'avait pas besoin de ces ustensiles ridicules pour s'en sortir…

Ils descendirent les nombreux étages du building désaffecté. Le vent s'engouffrait dans les vitres cassées, et tout était sens dessus dessous. Des anciens bureaux dévastés, des débris de verre et de métal, parfois, allongé au sol, un cadavre.

Natasha avait pris la tête du groupe, avec Tony. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper. Voyant le trouble qui gagnait peu à peu son ami alors qu'il découvrait le spectacle macabre qu'était devenu leur quotidien, elle engagea une nouvelle conversation.

\- Tu me raconte, cette histoire avec Loki ?

Tony grimaça. Il ne savait par où commencer. Il lui semblait avoir vécu tellement de choses avec l'Asgardien qu'il pourrait en écrire deux tomes complets. Il choisit ses mots pour ne pas révéler de choses compromettantes, notamment la participation des fantômes de l'espace.

\- Je t'offre la version courte. Loki emprisonné à la tour parvient à se libérer grâce à sa magie – manque de me tuer, me kidnappe. Thanos lui court après pour le tuer, il m'entraîne à sa suite dans une course poursuite infinie. Menacé par une autre civilisation, il doit leur amener un bibelot magique quelconque pour calmer leur colère. Il y arrive. Thanos envoie ses soldats sur terre, la civilisation qui en voulait à Loki vient nous sauver la vie à l'aide du bibelot qu'on leur a ramené– c'était tous les hulks débarqués de nulle part. Pendant ce temps, Loki et moi chez Thanos, ce maniaque m'oblige à reconstruire le gantelet de l'infini, j'arrive à le coincer dans la gemme verte. J'apprends que c'était le plan de Loki depuis le début.

Tony fit une pause, pour laisser le temps à son amie de digérer les informations.

\- Alors il serait de notre côté, hein…

\- Apparemment, régner sur Terre lui plaisait bien, mais être la poupée d'un titan fou, moins. Enfin bon, pour la suite, ce connard efface mes souvenirs, se fait pourchasser par des mercenaires embauchés par Nebula qui veut venger son papa. Ce débile vient me voir pour demander mon aide, je l'aide, on se retrouve en face à face avec Nebula, une chose en entraînant une autre elle se fait aspirer par la gemme verte, Loki aussi, et moi je retrouve mes souvenirs et je les rejoins pour buter ce connard de demi-dieu. On se rejoint tous les trois dans un monde type « Alice au pays des merveilles a trop fumé de marie jeanne », on retrouve Thanos, on le tue une deuxième fois grâce à Nebula qui en fait avait des affaires familiales à régler, et quand on rentre, un an et demi s'est écoulé et c'est la vraie merde ici. Tu suis ?

Natasha, les yeux écarquillés, hocha la tête.

\- Merde… Sacrée aventure.

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de discuter davantage. Leur avancée se transforma en véritable parcours du combattant, et il fallait surveiller chaque pas, de peur de traverser les parquets rongés par la moisissure et de se retrouver deux étages plus bas.

Bientôt, la petite troupe atteint le rez-de chaussée. Chacun vérifia la fonctionnalité de ses armes, et, dans une efficacité conférée par l'habitude, tous s'élancèrent au dehors.

Deux éclaireurs se portèrent à leur rencontre. Plus personne ne parlait. Il fallait bouger vite.

Tony se laissa embarquer, l'œil attiré partout.

Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Des débris, des décombres, du plâtre, du verre et du métal pèle mêle, partout dans les rues. Ils ne croisèrent pas le moindre être humain. Quelques chiens errants, quelques rats aussi.

Et, au plus grand soulagement de Tony, pas de colosses.

\- On est loin du campement? chuchota Tony, qui ne tenait plus en place.

L'idée de revoir Steve le faisait frémir d'impatience.

\- Six kilomètres environ.

Ils longèrent des buildings éventrés, tendus, prêts au pire. L'atmosphère sembla se détendre d'un cran lorsque Natasha indiqua du menton une plaque d'égout. La troupe s'y enfonça à la suite de ses meneurs.

C'est donc au cœur des boyaux sombres et malodorants que la cohorte avança, prudemment, aux aguets. Ils ne firent aucune mauvaise rencontre.

Loki, contrarié par ce passage inélégant et bas de plafond, retint sa langue. Tony en entendrait parler, c'était certain.

Enfin, la colonne humaine s'arrêta aux pieds d'une échelle menant vers une nouvelle plaque de bronze.

La sortie.

Natasha grimpa la première, et s'identifia. Au-dessus de leur tête, le métal grinça et on leur libéra le passage.

Curieux, compressé par des résistants qui le poussaient dans le dos, Tony entra dans le bunker.

* * *

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer, et bienvenue au Chalet.

\- Salut, Will. Le Chalet ? C'est sérieusement le nom que vous avez donné au QG ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire mutin.

\- Ben quoi, ca vous semble pas chaleureux et accueillant comme un chalet de montagne ?

Ils se trouvaient pressés dans une minuscule salle. Rien que du béton, gris et terne, une immense porte blindée protégée par un scanner. La seule source de lumière provenait d'un néon à la lueur fiévreuse.

Will s'approcha du scanner, ouvrit l'œil pour que l'ordinateur analyse son globe oculaire.

\- Logan, Will.

Double protection, nota mentalement Tony.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit d'air comprimé, dévoilant l'intérieur à proprement parler du bunker.

Le Chalet, donc. Tu parles.

Partout, de l'acier, du béton, froid. Des lumières blanches à coller une migraine, pas de lumière du jour, pas de fenêtres, pas de décoration.

Des postes de travail en acier chromé, qui s'enchaînaient, avec des hommes et des femmes travaillant autour de cartes, de listes, d'ordinateurs parfois.

La petite troupe s'égailla au sein des locaux. Will hésita.

\- Steve est parti en mission de reconnaissance. Il devrait revenir dans quelques heures. Il a insisté pour que vous l'attendiez, avant de visiter. Et, Monsieur Stark, vu votre tête… Un peu de repos vous ferait du bien. Sauf votre respect.

\- Faut me tutoyer, gamin, ronchonna Tony.

Il aurait volontiers refusé l'offre tacite de prendre du repos. Sauf que ses cernes pesaient _physiquement_ sur son visage. Comme un poids à porter. Il sortait de trois nuits blanches frénétiques, occupé à finir au plus vite le système de furtivité. Et Steve serait fâché d'apprendre qu'il avait désobéi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, bien sûr, que Stark désobéirait au capitaine.

Mais le super soldat avait dû vivre des temps difficiles. Pour une première rencontre depuis un an et demi, mieux valait garder profil bas.

Tony se laissa donc docilement mener à une chambre, alors que Loki était emmené un peu plus loin, vers ses propres appartements.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs. Tony se serait cru au cœur d'un rouleau de papier aluminium. Déprimant. On lui confia une chambre minuscule – mais une des rares chambres privée-, dotée d'un lit en ferraille aux draps blancs, d'un coffre au pied de celui-ci, d'une commode en bois et d'une minuscule salle d'eau. Il s'y enferma, et s'affala sur le lit, les bras en croix.

\- Le luxe, quoi.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Tony sursauta, se redressa d'un bond.

Venu de nulle part, Loki se tenait adossé au mur, satisfait de son effet de surprise. Il avança lentement, détaillant la pièce du regard. Sa stature haute contrastait avec les lieux bas de plafond.

\- J'espère que t'es pas claustrophobe… Tu voulais quelque chose ? S'enquit Tony, se levant à son tour.

Son interlocuteur se coula vers lui, ombre flottant au-dessus du sol. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement intense au fond de ses pupilles vertes. Cet aspect moqueur et espiègle, perdu trop longtemps, retrouvé dernièrement.

Il avança jusqu'à pouvoir poser ses longs doigts contre le torse de l'humain, et murmura :

\- Si tu es fatigué, je peux peut-être t'aider, et te faire certaines choses qui t'aideront à trouver le sommeil…

Il laissa flotter le sous-entendu de longues secondes, s'approchant davantage encore, surplombant l'ingénieur d'une bonne tête.

La remarque laissa Tony stupéfait.

Certes, il avait cru voir un changement dans leur relation, depuis le retour de sa mémoire et leurs diverses explications. Il s'était même endormi plusieurs fois entre les bras du dieu moqueur, mais jamais ce dernier n'avait affiché de manière si directe le fond de sa pensée à ce sujet.

Son visage s'approchait, ourlé d'un sourire énigmatique. Tony sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir, se rappelant soudain certaines émotions qu'il avait déjà ressenties à l'égard du demi-dieu, et de sa silhouette magnétique.

Il attendit que son visage soit à quelques millimètres à peine de celui de Loki pour rétorquer, dans un chuchotement :

\- On avait pas parlé de tequila, avant ?

Loki haussa une épaule avec élégance. Ses lèvres effleurèrent la joue du mortel lors de sa réponse :

\- Je suis désolé de t'apprendre qu'il n'existe plus sur cette Terre de bar digne de nous laisser prendre un verre… Mais si c'est de l'alcool qu'il te faut pour apprécier ma compagnie…

Il s'éloigna juste assez pour dévoiler sa main, où une bouteille de verre venait d'apparaitre. Deux verres en cristal attendaient dans l'autre. Il s'éloigna lentement, pour déposer le tout sur la commode, offrant à l'ingénieur une vision privilégiée sur son dos drapée de noir.

Tony avait oublié, pendant ces quelques mois, à quel point le Jotun était beau. Et a quel point il le savait, et à quel point il aimait en jouer.

Malgré tout l'intérêt éveillé par les promesses de son complice, et par la tequila, un sentiment d'insécurité l'enveloppait. Alors quoi, finalement ? Ils étaient ensemble ? De manière assumée ? Ou Loki jouait, tout simplement, cherchant une occasion de se divertir parmi les fourmis qui l'entouraient ?

C'était dur à dire, et pas vraiment le meilleur moment pour y réfléchir.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra dans la foulée. Tony ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais se ravisa. Déjà, Loki avait disparu, ne laissant comme preuve de son passage que la tequila sur la commode.

Will avait visiblement couru : il était à bout de souffle.

\- Désolé… De vous déranger, Monsieur Stark. Mais Steve vient de rentrer. Il est impatient de vous voir.

Tony laissa trainer un œil, contre la commode, là où le demi-dieu s'était tenu une seconde avant à peine.

\- Très bien, Will. Allons y.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre... Un petit mot pour me dire le fond de votre pensée?**

 **=D**

 **Des bisous!**

 **Laukaz**


	2. Chapitre deux : Télépathie d'envergure

**Salut mes lapins ! Ravie de vous voir au rendez-vous pour la conclusion de cette aventure ! Merci pour tous vos petits mots, je suis super contente de vous retrouver. Et c'est parti pour le second chapitre !**

 **Warren : Ahh, ca fait plaisir de retrouver de si bons cobayes :p**

 **Myrzi : Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi, vraiment, j'adore partager les bêtises qui sont dans ma tête et vous contaminer avec. Donc merci de me lire, sans ça, mes textes n'auraient pas de raison d'être ! Ça va faire tout bizarre quand j'aurais fini les lois, j'y ai passé une paire d'heures mine de rien… Mais je trouverais autre chose, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Il y eut un moment de flottement, lorsque les deux hommes se trouvèrent face à face. Tony essaya un instant d'analyser ses propres sentiments. Pour lui, leur séparation n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Pour Steve, en revanche, cela faisait plus d'un an, et quelle année…

Le Super soldat semblait avoir vieilli. Oh, il était toujours très bel homme, il avait toujours cette silhouette que le monde entier lui enviait, mais son visage accusait les marques de fatigue, de privation et d'angoisse. Il avait toujours été un meneur d'hommes, et ce rôle lui convenait parfaitement. Mais jamais encore n'avait-il eu à mener un combat aussi déséquilibré, à se battre tout en sachant que c'était perdu d'avance...

Tony ne sut quelle conduite adopter, alors que des dizaines de paires d'yeux les fixaient, de loin, curieux. L'ingénieur finit par tendre une main hésitante, que Steve observa une seconde, avant de combler brusquement la distance qui les séparait et d'écraser Tony Stark entre ses bras puissants. L'ingénieur lui rendit son étreinte, surpris et rassuré de le sentir bien vivant contre lui.

\- Mollo, soldat, j'ai pas mon armure, tu vas finir par m'étouffer !

Steve le libéra dans un sourire, et autour d'eux, les réfugiés rirent discrètement, la plupart retournèrent à leurs occupations pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amis.

\- Stark… Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais ta tête de pioche m'a manqué.

\- Je te dirais bien la même chose, Cap, sauf que pour moi ce ne fut pas si long !

Steve l'invita à le suivre, pour une petite visite guidée des lieux. Le Chalet n'était rien d'autre qu'un ancien bunker du SHIELD, comme en attestait les symboles d'aigles frappés régulièrement sur les murs, les portes et le matériel.

\- Lorsque la situation a commencé à déraper, Coulson a rassemblé ses agents, tous les héros qu'il pouvait trouver, et tous les civils qu'il croisa sur son chemin pour venir jusqu'ici. Au début, nous étions quarante-trois. Au cours de nos sorties à l'extérieur, en quête de nourriture, d'armes et d'informations, nous avons ramené des gens qui se cachaient comme ils pouvaient, ceux qui n'ont pas été capturés par les Golems. On est deux-cent quatre aujourd'hui. Enfin, il faut compter vos pirates, et vous, alors un peu plus maintenant.

Ils débouchèrent dans une large pièce circulaire meublée de bureaux, d'ordinateurs, de cartes géantes affichées aux mur, et d'armoires pleine de dossiers.

\- Ici, c'est la salle du conseil stratégique. La plupart des anciens agents de Coulson bossent ici, regroupent et classent toutes les informations, essayent de récupérer l'usage de nos satellites, de communiquer avec d'autres groupes de survivants, ce genre de choses. Ils organisent aussi la vie au Chalet, la logistique, ils trouvent une occupation à tout le monde. C'est difficile de s'occuper d'une communauté comme la nôtre…. Nous manquons de temps. Nous manquons de tout, en fait.

Tony grimaça en découvrant la vétusté du matériel. Une vieille radio des années quatre-vingt était entourée de plusieurs hommes et femmes, qui tentaient de lui redonner une seconde jeunesse. Les ordinateurs étaient gros, cubiques, accompagnés de claviers gris et poussiéreux. Steve surprit son regard.

\- Will a eu la même réaction en arrivant. Vous allez vous entendre.

\- C'est qui ce type d'ailleurs ?

\- C'était un ami du jeune Parker…

La mention du héros disparu ramena le silence. Les pensées de Tony s'emboitaient, se structuraient, alors qu'ils changeaient de pièce.

\- Comment il a… ?

\- On a lancé une opération, pour essayer d'infiltrer un camp de travail des Golems, et voir ce qu'il s'y passe. Au moment où il a franchi la ligne, l'oreillette qu'on lui a implanté à cesser de fonctionner. Impossible de communiquer avec lui, ou avec les vingt-hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

\- Pourquoi était-il seul lors de cette mission ?

Le visage du Capitaine se ferma.

\- Il a insisté, disant que l'échec était plus que probable, peu importe notre nombre, et qu'il fallait mieux risquer le moins de vies possibles.

\- Wade l'a laissé y aller seul ?

\- Non. Le matin, il était prêt au départ, il voulait l'accompagner. Le gamin l'a pris à part dans une pièce. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a dit, mais vingt minutes plus tard, le mercenaire est ressorti et a accepté de rester avec nous.

\- Sale histoire…

\- A gauche, l'armurerie, poursuivit Steve, désireux de changer de sujet. Surveillée nuit et jour. Au fond du couloir, les cuisines, et derrière, la salle d'entraînement. Obligatoire pour tout le monde. On ne s'entraîne pas au tir, trop peu de munitions, mais on apprend les rudiments du combat au corps à corps à tout le monde. Pas d'une manière excessive cependant. On n'a pas assez de nourriture pour se permettre d'avoir tous un régime de travailleur de force.

Ils traversèrent un nouveau couloir, et Tony se fit la réflexion que le SHIELD avait eu les moyens, par le passé, pour construire ce genre d'endroit. Il était déjà à moitié perdu, plus concentré sur les propos de son ami que sur la visite en elle-même.

\- Toute l'aile sud est réservée aux dortoirs. On commence à être un peu serrés, mais bon. Ça tient chaud.

Une vision de Loki serré contre lui pour lui tenir chaud perturba un instant l'ingénieur, qui se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Aerm. Je vois. Bon alors, c'est quoi le plan, on en est ou, on…

\- Capitaine Rogers !

Une voix les interrompit, de l'autre bout de la pièce, accompagnée d'un bruit de course et de pagaille.

\- Capitaine ! Capitaine ! L'équipe trois… est revenue… Ils ont perdu deux… hommes… et John est blessé ! il faut venir !

\- Montre-moi, répondit Steve, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui venait à moitié de s'écrouler à ses pieds, à bout de souffle.

Elle était couverte de sang, et ses mains tremblaient.

\- A… l'infirmerie…

Sans plus attendre, Steve s'élança à l'assaut des couloirs, et Tony lui emboîta le pas.

\- L'équipe trois ?

\- On envoie des gens, chercher de la nourriture, des médicaments et des recrues, du matériel. Toutes menées par des ancien super héros, ou des anciens supers vilains. Bref, des gens avec des capacités qui nous permettent de réduire l'écart entre les golems et nous. L'équipe trois… C'est celle de Nat.

* * *

D'un ton ferme, Stephen demanda qu'on lui laisse la place d'œuvrer. Steve s'empressa d'appuyer ses propos en éloignant les curieux. Natasha, Tony et Wade restèrent. La veuve noire était elle aussi blessée, à bout de souffle, une main comprimée sur son abdomen méchamment griffé.

Deux autres médecins vinrent épauler le Docteur Strange avec précipitation.

L'ancien neurochirurgien – reconverti pour l'occasion, arrivé deux jours auparavant à peine- ne put retenir une grimace en découvrant l'état déplorable de l'adolescent inconscient qu'on installait devant lui, sur une table d'acier chromé.

Son corps n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs sanguinolentes et marbrées de contusions. Il respirait, mais le sifflement enroué et irrégulier qui s'échappait de ses poumons indiquait une multitude de dommages internes. Ses doigts, ses poignets et ses genoux s'imbriquaient en angles étranges, comme ceux d'un pantin. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait pris grand soin de briser le maximum d'os possibles. Le tibia droit perçait d'ailleurs la peau de sa jambe avec ostentation, en un magnifique spécimen de fracture ouverte.

Sa tête avait presque doublé de volume. De gros bleus violacés commençaient d'apparaître sur sa peau malmenée. Il lui manquait des dents, du sang coagulé maculait son nez brisé et sa mâchoire disloquée. Le pire demeurait l'immense brûlure qui s'étalait sur la moitié supérieure de sa figure. Ses paupières et le contour de ses yeux étaient comme rongés par la plus corrosive des substances chimiques, bordés de cloques rouges et blanches à l'aspect granuleux.

\- La vache, il a dû passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Et il ne verra plus jamais quoi que ce soit, s'il s'en sort, rétorqua le docteur, les lèvres pincées.

Il s'apprêtait à demander des explications lorsque Steve le devança :

\- Au rapport, lieutenant !

Natasha inspira profondément, recentrant ses idées.

\- On est tombés dans une embuscade. Il y avait ce gamin, qui crache de l'acide, et d'autres. Ils nous attendaient, j'en suis sûre.

\- Jean ? S'enquit Steve, les mâchoires crispées.

Natasha hocha lentement la tête. Steve tapa du poing sur la table d'opération.

Jean Grey. Qui l'eut cru. Mutante des premières heures, recrue originelle de l'institut Charles Xavier, responsable de bien des vies sauvées, et de bien des morts, sous sa forme de phénix.

Steve inspira profondément, expliquant rapidement la situation à Tony.

\- Il y en a parmi nous qui ont jugé plus simple de se rallier aux colosses. Des humains, des mutants, des héros, des vilains. De tout.

La nouvelle scotcha le milliardaire sur place. Comment pouvait on choisir de trahir sa nation, sa planète toute entière?

\- Beaucoup?

-Suffisamment pour nous causer pas mal de torts...

Ignorant le débat à ses côtés, Stephen s'absorba à sa tâche. Les manches retroussées, les mains rincées à l'alcool, il définit les priorités et distribua les tâches à ses deux collègues. Les sourcils froncés, il désinfecta les plus grosses plaies et s'intéressa au tibia fracturé qui provoquait une importante hémorragie.

Il pouvait sentir le regard implorant de Natasha sur son dos.

 _« Je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais il va mourir. »_

* * *

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on attend ! S'emporta Tony.

Il bouillonnait en silence à un bout de la table de réunion depuis plusieurs minutes. Les regards stupéfaits se tournèrent vers lui suite à cette interruption inattendue. Natasha, Wade, Coulson et Steve suspendirent leur débat.

\- Qu'attend-on au juste ? D'être le même nombre qu'eux ? Impossible. Mieux armés, mieux préparés ? Ça n'arrivera jamais ! Le temps nous fait perdre des nôtres, des forces, de la motivation. Il faut aller chez eux !

A la surprise générale, ce fut Deadpool qui répondit. Le mercenaire ne portait plus son masque, ni son célèbre costume rouge. Comme la plupart des héros et vilains, il avait abandonné son apparence d'avant, se contentant comme les autres des tenues de cuir du SHIELD.

\- Non. Nous avons déjà essayé. Ils ont capturé Bruce, et ils ont capturé Peter, et trente hommes à nous, en tout. Ça ne sert à rien de foncer chez eux à l'aveugle.

Steve approuva le propos.

\- Ils ont Jean Grey, Tony. Ils ont un télépathe. Ils devinent nos intentions. Les raids se multiplient, on manque de nourriture, d'armes. De médicaments. Ils nous affament. Ils prévoient nos moindres mouvements.

\- Raison de plus pour agir ! s'emporta l'ingénieur, tortillant sur sa chaise.

Il ne tenait plus en place.

\- Tant qu'ils ont un télépathe dans leur camp, on ne peut rien tenter, on ne peut faire que perdre !

\- Quel dommage que vous ne disposiez pas d'un tel élément de valeur dans votre camp…

La voix, doucereuse, fit sursauter tout le monde. Loki, accoudé au mur, leur offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- Je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger votre petite réunion… Dites-le moi, si je suis de trop.

La pointe d'ironie dans son ton indiquait clairement qu'il n'avait pas apprécié de n'être pas convié à la table. Sans qu'on l'y invite, il agrippa une chaise, s'approcha des autres et s'assit, majestueusement, les jambes croisées.

 _« Le côté théâtral ne l'a pas quitté »,_ songea Tony. Et en effet, dieu parmi les hommes, drapé de sa cape et de son air mutin, le célèbre casque à cornes coiffant son crâne, il dégageait un certain charisme.

Coulson blêmit. Loki le salua d'un petit geste.

\- N'est-ce pas l'homme que j'ai tué à Manhattan ? Ravi de voir que vous allez mieux.

Steve allait protester, Tony se prépara à l'interrompre, mais Loki mit tout le monde d'accord.

\- _C'est vrai, un télépathe vous serait tellement utile, à vous autres pauvres créatures…_

Autour de la table, tout le monde frémit, Tony mis à part.

Loki avait parlé dans leurs têtes.

Dans leurs têtes, à tous.

Il y avait de quoi trembler.

* * *

\- Je croyais que c'était un truc que tu me réservais, la télépathie.

\- Jaloux ?

Tony étudia la question. Pas jaloux, mais peut-être un poil déçu, certes.

Dans la salle commune, les deux hommes disputaient une partie d'échec. Comme au bon vieux temps. Tony avait l'avantage, pour l'instant, mais la discussion le distrayait. C'était une manœuvre habile de la part de Loki, bien sûr, une petite manipulation pour amener le génie à perdre de sa concentration. Histoire de ramener les chances de son côté.

Le conseil stratégique devait se réunir, le lendemain, pour discuter de la suggestion de Loki. Utiliser un contre-télépathe, pour mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Tony en frémissait d'impatience.

\- _Tu aimes quand je parle dans ta tête, mortel ?_

\- _Il faut croire que je m'y suis fait…_

\- _Je peux t'envoyer d'autres formes de messages, également…_

Tony, les doigts refermés sur une tour noire, suspendit son mouvement, curieux.

Un déluge d'images s'abattit dans son esprit. Il se mordit la langue pour garder un air stoïque, alors que Loki semblait s'amuser beaucoup de son malaise.

C'était un souvenir, de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant d'affronter Thanos pour la première fois. Souvenir très précis et détaillé, et Tony sentit l'atmosphère se réchauffer autour de lui. Les évènements s'imprimaient dans son cerveau, du point de vue du sorcier. Le souvenir était brumeux, doux, intimiste.

Parfois, ce souvenir lui paraissait provenir d'un autre monde. D'une autre époque, où tout était plus simple. Mais le monde, son monde avait changé. Et leur relation, aussi.

Tony déplaça la tour, perturbé, captura un pion adverse.

\- Je pourrais te créer d'autres souvenirs de ce type, mortel, énonça Loki à voix haute, bougeant à son tour un cavalier sur le plateau de jeu.

L'ingénieur observa furtivement leurs voisins, occupés à lire dans des canapés ou jouer aux cartes. Aucun ne semblait prêter attention à leur étrange échange. Et c'était tant mieux.

\- _On pourrait ne pas finir cette partie d'échecs… Et trouver un coin tranquille…_

La voix mélodieuse eut presque raison de Tony. Presque.

\- _Tu dis ça car tu es en train de perdre._

Puis, à voix haute, il ajouta :

\- Echec.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Loki rit franchement. Pas ce rire moqueur, à la limite du méchant, pas cette autodérision plus triste qu'autre chose, par ce rire mélancolique qu'il utilisait comme moyen de défense. Un vrai rire.

\- Tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air. J'abandonne, mortel. Je te concède la victoire.

Il se redressa, déplissa sa cape. Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui, méfiants. Personne n'avait totalement oublié Manhattan, même si le nouvel ordre mondial était plus conciliant envers les vilains repentis. Loki fit mine de partir. En passant devant Tony, il se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Si tu changes d'avis… Tu sais ou me trouver.

C'est un Tony songeur, qui resta longuement assis devant le plateau de jeu, jouant distraitement avec le cavalier blanc.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je suis trop contente de vous avoir retrouvés !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	3. Chapitre trois : Épiphanie

**Salut mes lapins. Ça roule ?**

 **Voici ce nouveau chapitre, un peu long à venir je vous l'accorde, mais là tout de même. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Laukaz**

* * *

Une lumière vive réveilla Tony en pleine nuit. Il se redressa sur son matelas en grommelant, persuadé que Loki était venu le harceler, lui qui avait décliné son offre de venir le rejoindre.

Il resta bouche bée en découvrant que celui qui se tenait accroupi à côté du lit, et qui venait d'allumer la lampe de chevet, n'était pas sa Némésis.

C'était Peter Parker. Impossible de confondre sa silhouette arachnéenne, ses yeux moqueurs et sa coupe de cheveux ridicule. Des cicatrices fraîches et des ecchymoses recouvraient son visage. Il était vêtu de haillons, et des croutes de sang séché marbraient la peau de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son torse.

Flegmatique, il paraissait ne pas souffrir, alors qu'il aurait dû être à l'agonie. Mort, en fait. Il aurait dû être mort, au vu de ces blessures.

Des milliers de pensées se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Tony. Spider-man, devant lui, en sale état mais vivant, et Wade, deux chambres plus loin, qui aurait donné sa vie pour le voir, et comment pouvait-il se trouver là, et que…

\- Merde… J'hallucine ou quoi ? Spidey ?

Ses espoirs furent de courte durée.

\- J'ai bien peur que non.

La silhouette de l'adolescent se troubla, laissant place à une créature trapue, violette à la peau visqueuse.

Un poids comprima le cœur de Tony.

\- Ah, c'est vous.

Sa dernière rencontre avec un fantôme de l'espace remontait à plusieurs mois. Il n'oublierait cependant jamais à quel point ces monstres avaient changé sa vie.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir, lui répondit une voix chuintante, comme le ton d'une lame coulissant dans un fourreau.

\- La dernière fois que vous êtes venus, vous avez mis un beau bordel dans ma vie…

Le fantôme lécha ses lèvres charnues, ses paupières verticales se refermant sur ses yeux globuleux.

\- Il se pourrait que je vienne pour l'inverse, cette fois.

Tony écouta longuement. Il ne comprit pas tout, mais un étrange soulagement l'envahit au fur et à mesure que la créature expliquait.

Lorsque le fantôme disparut de nouveau, l'ingénieur se laissa tomber sur ses draps.

Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre changeait la donne…

Il avait un plan.

Un plan qui n'allait pas plaire à un certain Asgardien.

* * *

\- Je penserais que tu me rejoindrais, hier soir.

Tony s'étouffa sur sa brosse à dents, se retourna brusquement, effaré de découvrir un demi-dieu habillé de pied en cap qui le reluquait depuis l'autre bout de la salle de bain.

Il se rinça la bouche et entreprit d'attraper son jean qui traînait par terre. A peine debout, vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon et l'esprit brumeux, se retrouver ainsi sous le feu du regard divin le réveillait plus brusquement que prévu.

Loki interrompit son geste, posant une main sur le jean avant que son compagnon ne puisse en faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'habiller ?

\- Ce ne serait que moi, non, tu n'aurais pas le droit. Et tu n'as pas répondu.

Tony se fit la réflexion que, décidément, depuis son retour sur terre, Loki était beaucoup plus entreprenant. Probablement le fait d'être confronté à la dévastation le poussait-il en ce sens.

\- Moi aussi, je pensais que je te rejoindrais, grommela Tony, arrachant vivement le jean des mains blanches.

Il l'enfila en tentant d'ignorer le regard caressant. Loki lui apparut comme un chat à l'affut, prêt à sauter sur une malheureuse souris.

\- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Le Jotun s'était approché. Il glissa une main dans le dos de l'humain pour l'amener à lui. Cette proximité physique fit naître un mélange de gêne et de surprise chez Tony. Il ne sut comment se comporter. Lui rendre cette familiarité ? L'ignorer ? Il choisit l'exact milieu, ne rien faire.

\- Brrr, quelle fraîcheur… Tu es encore plus froid que le pays où je suis né, susurra l'autre à son oreille.

Et cette voix, elle, était plus chaude que mille soleils.

 _Mille soleils, Tony ? C'est quoi cette phrase de merde ? Reprends-toi mon vieux_ , se fustigea-t-il.

\- Ça m'ennuierait… Que quiconque ici découvre…

\- Découvre ?

\- Tu sais…

\- Non, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas, souligna Loki, sa main effleurant distraitement les pommettes marquées de l'ingénieur.

Tony ne sut comment finir sa phrase. C'était vrai : découvrir quoi ? Leur relation, plus étrange que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors, ne pouvait pas être décrite en utilisant des mots conventionnels. Tout de même.

\- S'ils te voient dans ma salle de bain en train de me caresser la joue, ça va jaser.

\- Qu'en aurais-je à faire ?

Tony imagina, une seconde à peine, l'horreur qu'exprimerait le visage de Steve à cette vision.

\- J'ai déjà fait bien pire que te caresser la joue, commenta Loki, jouant désormais avec les mèches brunes à portée de ses doigts.

Sensible à ces marques d'attention, Tony envisagea de se laisser faire, de s'abandonner à cette étreinte. Sa main droite se referma sur une épaule, sa main gauche sur le torse drapé de vert et noir. Un sentiment de bien-être accompagna ces gestes, si perceptible qu'il fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres fines du Jotun.

De lourds coups à la porte brisèrent la tranquillité de l'instant Tony se décolla du corps chaud qui l'appelait pourtant, regagnant la chambre en enfilant un tee-shirt à l'effigie d'un groupe de black metal.

\- Oui ? cria-t-i à travers la porte.

La voix de Steve lui répondit.

\- Bouge-toi, Stark. Réunion.

\- Si tôt ? Moi qui pensais que tu m'amenais mon petit déjeuner au lit…

\- Quand on aura gagné la guerre, peut-être. Pas avant. Je vais chercher Loki, on se rejoint tous pour un petit briefing.

Tony accepta l'offre, passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les coiffer.

\- Tu es beau, constata simplement Loki.

\- Et toi tellement insistant que c'en est louche. Pas désagréable, ajouta Tony, comme pour se justifier, mais… Inhabituel.

Loki fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Peut-être que je rattrape le temps perdu ?

Et, avec un clin d'œil, il disparut.

* * *

\- Ce qui nous laisse deux jours pour vous préparer, conclut Steve, s'étirant sur sa chaise.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

\- Quand même. Je n'aime pas l'idée de les envoyer seuls tous les deux.

\- Moi, non plus, appuya Loki, et sa voix était étrangement froide.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Ne croyez pas que ça me plaît, mais c'est le plus sage. On ne peut plus risquer de vies inutilement. Wade est immortel – pardon mon pote, fallait choisir autre chose comme super pouvoir si tu ne voulais pas finir là-dedans-, et moi, je suis celui avec qui Loki communique le plus facilement. Accessoirement, je n'ai aucun rôle dans votre organisation au QG, mon absence ne manquera à personne. On infiltrera le camp ennemi, et on vous enverra des informations via télépathie. Peu de risques, beaucoup à gagner.

Wade le soutint. Personne ne fut leurré. Le mercenaire souhaitait se rendre dans la base des golems pour une seule et unique raison : y retrouver Peter Parker, qui y avait disparu avec une poignée d'hommes.

Natasha serra la main du schizophrène avec compassion. Du jour où Spider-Man avait disparu, aspiré dans le camp ennemi sans donner de nouvelles, Wade avait semblé mourir à petit feu, n'attendant qu'une chose : cette occasion d'aller chercher la vérité. La vérité pourrait être un Peter vivant, elle pourrait aussi être un cadavre.

Dans tous les cas, ne pas savoir le rongeait à petit feu.

Loki avait refusé, tout d'abord, de se ranger à l'avis général concernant ce plan.

Il aurait préféré accompagner Tony, plutôt que de le laisser entre les mains de cet homme visiblement instable.

Cependant, Steve lui avait soumis un autre problème. L'absence de Thor, et des Asgardiens. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Loki pour invoquer Heimdall, et le bifrost. Encore moins longtemps pour qu'il se rende compte qu'un puissant sortilège obstruait cette voie de communication entre les dimensions.

 _« Si les Asgardiens envoyaient leurs forces… Si nous avions Thor… Ça pourrait changer le cours de la guerre »._

Voir le Capitaine, cet homme qui le détestait profondément, presque le supplier de s'intéresser à ce problème avait flatté le demi-dieu. Avec un peu de travail, il pourrait certainement lever le sort qui réduisait le bifrost au silence, et permettre à ses congénères, à son _cher_ frère, de gagner la Terre. Après tout, il était l'un des plus grands sorciers, tout univers confondus.

Mais cela impliquait de laisser Tony Stark, mortel parmi les mortels, se jeter dans la gueule du loup, avec comme seul soutien un ancien mercenaire aussi stable qu'un noyau d'uranium.

 _-T'aurais pu dire aussi stable que le wifi au Pakistan._

C'est en entendant Tony s'exprimer dans sa tête que Loki se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé trop fort. Et ceci le troubla : il n'était pas du genre à se laisser distraire.

Il finit par se ranger à l'avis général. Tous se levèrent en discutant des derniers détails techniques.

La date, enfin, fut fixée.

Deux jours. Dans deux jours, Tony et Wade plongeaient en terre hostile, et ils n'auraient qu'un ancien ennemi, destructeur de Manhattan, ami des Chitauris et ancien complice de Thanos, pour les couvrir à distance.

La partie promettait d'être intéressante…

* * *

\- Je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme pour prendre soin de toi.

\- C'est ridicule. Je suis suffisamment grand pour prendre soin de moi-même.

\- Quand on voit les situations où tu te retrouves, permets-moi d'en douter !

Loki tournait comme un lion en cage. Tony, assis sur son lit, soupira pour la millième fois.

Cela dit, l'idée d'être séparé de l'autre pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois le perturbait également.

\- Et pour les fantômes de l'espace ? Y as-tu seulement songé ? souleva Loki, bras croisés, toujours furieux de cette initiative fort déplaisante.

Tony se gratta le sommet du crâne, gêné.

-Ah, j'aurais peut-être dû t'en parler… Il se pourrait qu' l'un d'eux soit venu me visiter hier, avec l'apparence de Spider-man.

Curieux, Loki cessa de faire les cent pas. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Eh bien, ton ami Wade peut se réjouir : son âme sœur doit-être vivante quelque part.

Tony ne comprit pas : Loki expliqua.

\- Les fantômes ne peuvent posséder qu'un corps vivant.

Le grand homme ne laissa pas le temps à son binôme d'exprimer sa joie à ce sujet : il se pencha en avant, ses mains agrippèrent les draps, son regard devint sérieux.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Pour faire court… Nous sommes libres. J'ai gagné leur confiance par mes actes passés, tu n'as plus à être garant de moi. On peut, physiquement se séparer. Soulagé ?

Loki assimila la nouvelle. Il voulait posait d'autres questions, mais repoussa à plus tard.

Soulagé ?

Pas vraiment.

\- Comptais-tu m'en parler ?

\- Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas mon plan… Le syndrome de Stockholm, normalement, c'est le capturé qui tombe sous le charme de son ravisseur. Il semblerait que dans notre cas, le ravisseur se soit aussi laissé corrompre.

La remarque dût déplaire à Loki : d'un demi-tour gracieux, il s'éloigna du lit sans un regard de plus.

\- Bien, je m'en retourne en mes appartements.

Impossible de dire à sa voix s'il était vexé, déçu, triste ou tout à la fois.

Tony sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Peut-être était-ce la dernière fois qu'il voyait Loki. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait, en dehors du Chalet, chez leurs ennemis. Il n'aurait que Wade, son bon sens, et les conseils à distance du demi-dieu. Il se rendit compte à quel point il comptait sur lui, jusqu'alors, dans toutes les situations catastrophiques dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés.

Le sentiment qui lui emplissait la poitrine monta jusqu'à ses lèvres, déborda sans qu'il ne puisse, ou ne cherche vraiment, à le retenir.

\- Loki ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, toujours de dos, mais ne se téléporta pas non plus. Tony prit ceci pour une invitation à continuer.

\- Je crois que je t'aime.

* * *

Un flottement s'étira dans l'atmosphère. Une seconde à peine.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un verbe de trop dans ta phrase.

\- Je t'aime, corrigea Tony.

Et il était surpris de constater à quel point c'était vrai. Il n'aurait su le définir clairement. Une ancienne haine, une amitié tour à tour bancale, solide, changeante, une relation charnelle, une fois, il y a longtemps, et cette étrange sensation depuis, un mélange de gêne et de malaise, des hésitations, une envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

Et, plus que tout, un besoin irrépressible d'être à ces côtés.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient construit, ensemble, tout ce temps, mais ils avaient construit quelque chose. Quelque chose d'unique en son genre, souvent douloureux, forgé de mauvais souvenirs plus que de bons, mais quelque chose de fort.

Il songea au surlendemain, à leur séparation.

Et il se prit à regretter sa décision.

Les mains de Loki se refermèrent, poings crispés, épaules tendues.

Il se téléporta, laissant Tony seul face à de trop nombreuses pensées.

* * *

 **Bien bien bien…**

 **Bientôt la suite !**

 **Moi aussi, je crois que je vous aime. Un petit mot ? =)**

 **Des bisous.**

 **Laukaz.**


	4. Chapitre quatre : Nouveau Départ

**Chapitre 4**

 **Salut mes cobayes. Ca roule toujours ?**

 **Moi pas mal, j'ai fini ce chapitre en rentrant des urgences ou j'ai dû aller car je me suis coincé une arrête de saumon dans la gorge. Classe non ?**

 **Bon sinon, pour ce chapitre, un peu de calme avant la tempête, une petite transition trnaquille. Rien de folichon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même !**

 **auralena : Merci pour ton soutien ! Je suis super flattée que tu continues à me lire après si longtemps, j'espère que tu trouveras encore ton bonheur dans cette fic ! Au plaisir =D**

 **Blurryface : Ehhh oui, désolée d'avoir coupé, mais, il faut bien que je mette une limite à mes chapitres, sinon j'écris tout d'un coup et il faut patienter huit mois pour avoir la fin xD Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre un cookie virtuel. … Comment ca c'est nul ?! Mais j'ai que ça à offrir, moi =(**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les quarante-huit heures qui le séparaient de la date fatidique furent avalées en un rien de temps. Tony se prépara, mentalement et physiquement, participa à un raid pour récupérer des antibiotiques, fut mis à contribution afin de réparer divers instruments technologiques tombés en panne au Chalet, participa à plusieurs tables rondes concernant la stratégie à appliquer pour survivre et chasser l'ennemi.

Loki quant à lui quitta le bunker, accompagné du jeune Will qui en avait fait la demande, afin d'aller étudier le bifrost. Il aurait pu rester à l'abri, ici, pour pratiquer son art, mais il choisit de partir, expliquant que l'activité humaine qui régnait au Chalet dérangeait sa concentration.

Quand l'ami de Peter Parker, Will, avait demandé l'autorisation de l'accompagner, tous crurent qu'il allait se faire gentiment envoyer promener.

Il n'en fut rien. Le sorcier jaugea un instant le mortel du regard, comme si il sondait la puissance de son esprit et à quel point il pourrait lui être utile, avant d'hausser une épaule indifférente. « Si tu veux. »

Tony devina également que le demi-dieu cherchait à mettre de la distance entre eux. Depuis sa semi-confession, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés, excepté le minimum vital « Bonjour, bonne nuit, peux-tu me donner cette clé de 17 s'il te plaît ».

La situation d'ailleurs pesait largement sur les épaules de Tony.

Occupé à préparer son sac à dos – même s'il se doutait qu'une fois dans l'enceinte ennemie, on l'en débarrasserait-, l'ingénieur songeait à son départ, le lendemain matin à l'aube.

Et il songea au fait de partir en étant en froid avec Loki. L'idée l'ennuyait au plus haut point, laissant un sillon glacé au creux de son estomac. Il était incroyable de constater à quel point la présence du Jotun lui était devenue familière. Son absence était un fait inexpliqué, dérangeant, anormal.

La possibilité de mourir tout seul entouré de golems en étant fâché avec le grand homme le démangeait. Nerveux, il finit par se redresser, se racler la gorge, tenant une posture bien droite pour tenter de retrouver un peu de son aplomb.

 _« Philanthrope milliardaire génie tout ça. Enfin, le monde a été détruit. Je ne suis plus milliardaire, y'a plus suffisamment d'œuvres d'arts pour que je puisse me juger philanthrope, j'ai perdu le titre de playboy quand j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à un seul et même homme, et… Bon. Il reste le génie. Ca, même une armée de golems ne me l'enlèvera pas, bordel. »_

Et, comme tout génie qui se respecte, il était important de savoir reconnaître ses faiblesses et son besoin d'être aidé.

Parfois, l'aide se trouve là où on l'attend le moins. C'est donc assez naturellement qu'il quitta sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle que Wade Wilson partageait avec trois autres hommes.

Pour l'heure, le mercenaire était seul, assis sur son lit, occupé à aiguiser ses katanas en prévision du lendemain.

\- Salut mon gars, ça roule ?

Un vague hochement de tête lui répondit.

Tony hésita sur la conduite à tenir, observant le grand homme silencieux face à lui.

Silencieux.

Deadpool, silencieux.

C'était probablement la chose la plus incroyable dont il ait été témoin. Et pourtant, il avait vu des fantômes de l'espace, des mondes psychédéliques dignes d'Alice au pays des merveilles, et il avait vu la terre conquise par un ennemi innombrable et invincible.

Mais Wade Wilson silencieux remportait le concours haut la main. Le mercenaire disert, tellement réputé pour son incapacité à la fermer, pour son humour, sa légèreté… Disparu. Ne restait qu'un soldat immortel et diablement sérieux. Ce constat fit frissonner l'ingénieur, qui ne put qu'imaginer les épreuves endurés par ses amis pendant que lui vagabondait dans un autre monde.

Il vint finalement s'asseoir à côté de Wade, sanglé dans une tenue paramilitaire noire qui mettait en valeur sa silhouette musclée. Sur son visage, les marques rougeâtres s'étalaient, n'étant plus dissimulées par ce masque qu'il quittait si rarement auparavant.

Ce n'était plus Deadpool.

\- Alors, t'es prêt pour demain ? s'enquit l'ingénieur.

\- Hmm.

 _« Bon, je sens que la conversation va être compliquée… Autant la jouer direct.»_

\- Bon, je vais te poser une question très franche. Car là j'aurais bien besoin de ton aide, tu vois.

Son interlocuteur daigna enfin suspendre son travail d'aiguisage pour tourner la tête vers lui. A peine curieux.

Tony fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, ne sachant pas trop comment amener la chose. En temps normal, il aurait fait comme d'habitude : l'humour. Mais Wade Wilson ne semblait pas d'humeur à rire.

\- Il t'a dit quoi, Peter, pour te faire renoncer à l'accompagner ? Pour te convaincre de le laisser partir seul chez l'ennemi ?

Les yeux du mercenaire se plissèrent légèrement.

\- Pourquoi ? Aboya-t-il, sur la défensive.

Tony leva les mains en signe de paix.

\- J'aurais bien besoin d'un argument pour convaincre quelqu'un que c'est la chose à faire.

On pouvait presque deviner les engrenages s'activer dans la cervelle du soldat. Il fit évidement le lien très rapidement.

\- Toi et Loki ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, se défendit Tony.

\- C'est pas compliqué. Soit vous vous tapez dans le fond, soit vous le faites pas.

Tony roula des yeux.

\- Je t'assure, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Le type m'a menacé, à moitié étranglé et laisser pour mort, m'a kidnappé et m'a séquestré dans un hôtel des jours durant. Et puis bon, une chose en entraînant une autre, il s'est retrouvé dans la merde et moi avec, j'ai été obligé de l'aider. On n'est pas partis sur des bonnes bases, mais j'ai passé tellement de temps collé à lui que…

Il ne sut comment finir sa phrase. S'ouvrir ainsi, à Wilson dont il n'avait jamais été proche, c'était très étrange. Et si l'homme se révélait plus bavard que prévu, et que Steve l'apprenait… Ou Natasha… Il n'osa imaginer leurs réactions. Surtout celle de Steve, conservateur, pas du genre à batifoler avec un homme et encore moins avec un ancien ennemi.

\- J'ai pas envie de partir alors qu'on est en froid, conclut-il sobrement.

Après tout, il allait passer beaucoup de temps avec Wade. Ce serait son seul allié. Autant le mettre dans la confidence.

\- Vous ne vous séparez pas vraiment, rétorqua l'autre. Vous devrez communiquer par télépathie deux fois par jour. Il faut que ce soit toi, il nous l'a expliqué hier.

Tony hocha la tête, pensif.

La présence de Jean Grey, plus puissant télépathe connu, dans le camp adverse, complexifiait la tâche.

Loki avait annoncé, presque méprisant, que ses pouvoirs de sorcier excédaient ceux d'une simple créature mortelle. Il était donc capable de dissimuler certaines choses à la mutante, occultant de l'esprit de tous les concernés ce qui avait un rapport avec la mission. Si Jean farfouillait dans la tête de Tony, de Wade ou de n'importe qui au courant de leur stratégie, elle ne trouverait rien concernant leur plan. Maintenir le voile sur ces portions de mémoire lui demanderait beaucoup d'énergie, autant que de créer un canal de communication télépathique sécurisé.

Wade poursuivit :

\- Il a dit un truc du genre « Ce sera plus facile avec l'homme de fer. Son esprit est habitué au mien désormais, le chemin se fait plus facilement. » Ça pourrait être interprété très bizarrement vu les révélations que tu viens de me faire.

\- Tu joues sur les mots, soupira Tony. Si je meurs là-bas comme une merde, on se sera séparé sur une discorde. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Wade secoua négativement la tête.

Ce que Peter lui avait dit, ce jour-là, était du domaine du sacré. En parler avec autrui, ce serait blasphémer.

\- Pose tes couilles sur la table. Tu vas le voir, tu lui dis qu'il doit se sortir les doigts du cul pour 1) protéger les gens ici, si les gens ici meurent, tout espoir est envolé. 2) Il faut qu'il répare le bifrost, et il ne peut pas le faire en étant capturé par les golems. 3) Toi et moi, on est le meilleur choix pour aller là-bas. Moi car je suis immortel, toi car tu débarques juste, tu n'as pas une vraie place ici, tu n'as pas un rôle majeur, comme Nat, Strange ou Cap. Et puis comme le dit ton pote gothique, il faut que ce soit toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas très plaisant à entendre, mais c'était vrai. Après tout, ils avaient loupé le début de la guerre.

Tony se laissa tomber en arrière, s'affalant sur le lit de camp.

Ce plaidoyer flottait dans son esprit depuis une longue minute lorsque Loki s'y intéressa.

\- _Ce n'est pas parce que tu as raison et que c'est la chose à faire que je suis heureux de te voir te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Des pièges, j'en ai semé dans ma carrière. Et ceci ressemble fortement à un piège._

\- _J'irai incognito, personne ne saura qui nous sommes. Et j'aurais Wade pour me défendre._

\- _Cet incapable ? Ridicule. Si tu meurs là-bas, Stark, je ne le pardonnerai pas._

La conversation prit fin, brutalement.

Elle laissa un étrange sentiment à Tony. Un mélange de douceur apaisante et d'inquiétude enfouie.

Loki lui en voulait car il avait peur, mais bien trop d'ego pour l'admettre.

Il imagina un instant Loki avouer ses sentiments à un simple mortel… Avouer une faiblesse, un penchant dangereux, reconnaître qu'il s'était laissé approcher contre son gré, par l'un de ses anciens ennemis.

Quelle pensée hautement ridicule. Pourquoi pas Loki qui viendrait lui faire un câlin en lui offrant une boîte de chocolat et un ours en peluche, tant qu'on y était.

Pas du tout son genre. Tellement pas du tout son genre qu'il trouverait ça très inquiétant, comme comportement.

Et puis après tout, ce type de conversation valait tous les aveux du monde.

* * *

Le lendemain, la moitié des survivants du bunker se pressait dans les égouts pour assister au départ des « héros ». Tony ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'un héro, de partir ainsi à l'aventure sans armure.

Le fait qu'elles aient toutes disparu au cours des récents évènements l'avait moins affecté qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ces derniers temps, il avait appris à se débrouiller sans. Cependant, la sensation de voler, cerclé par ce cocon protecteur de deux pouces d'épaisseur lui manquait. Et il serait volontiers parti à l'aventure avec au moins u gant à répulseurs.

Wade lui avait lancé deux revolvers semi automatiques et quelques boîtes de balles à glisser dans son sac à dos. Tony n'avait pas bronché. Sur les armes était gravé le logo _Stark Industries_. Ils installèrent sur leurs visages des Nano-masques offerts par Phil Coulson, reliquats du SHIELD miraculeusement préservés jusqu'alors. En positionnant le masque fluide qui lui conférait l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre, l'ingénieur se remémora l'infiltration de Sanctuaire, avec Loki, déguisé en kree à l'aide de ces magnifiques outils. Il espéra que tout se passerait mieux cette fois ci, et qu'il ne finirait pas propulsé dans un monde délirant à l'intérieur d'une pierre.

Steve vint étreindre les deux hommes, ainsi que Natasha.

\- Contact télépathique deux fois par jour, rappela Steve, le front tendu par une ride de contrariété. Soyez prudents. Tout ce que vous pourrez nous dire sera bon à prendre. Méfiez-vous de la télépathe, surtout. Même si Loki jure de pouvoir dissimuler vos pensées concernant notre plan… D'ailleurs, ou est-il ?

Un demi-sourire flotta sur les lèvres de l'ingénieur.

Probablement en train de méditer, quelque part.

Partout, mais surtout pas ici.

* * *

Après une demi-heure à marcher dans les souterrains, Wade estima judicieux de rejoindre la surface. Il avait d'office pris la tête de leur duo. En effet, il connaissait les environs comme sa poche et était bien plus habitué à ce monde apocalyptique que ne pouvait l'être Tony Stark.

Ils avançaient à couvert au milieu des ruines, jamais en pleine rue, longeant les bâtiments. L'été finissant était encore chaud, et le soleil brulait les avenues pleines de poussière et de verre brisé.

Ils marchaient en silence.

Quelques jours plus tôt, lors d'une expédition, Natasha avait repéré une petite troupe d'individus plus au Nord. Le choix avait été difficile : les ramener en sécurité au bunker, ou se servir d'eux pour envoyer deux espions infiltrés chez l'ennemi.

La situation était désespérée. Steve était le moins convaincu de tous, mais s'était rendu à l'évidence.

S'ils n'avaient pas, très vite, plus d'informations, ils mourraient tous. C'est donc presque à l'unanimité que le conseil avait voté pour ce plan. Envoyer Wade et Tony à la rencontre du groupe de réfugiés, et attendre le moment inexorable où ils se feraient capturer par les golems… Ils passeraient plus inaperçus, au milieu d'autres humains.

Il fallut aux deux hommes moins de trois heures pour se rendre au point où on avait repéré le petit groupe de réfugiés deux jours plus tôt.

Les traces de leur campement, au milieu d'une imprimerie désaffectée, subsistaient.

Wade balaya la pièce du regard, estimant leurs futurs alliés à une petite douzaine. Et au moins un enfant en bas âge, à en juger par les boîtes de lait en poudre qui jonchaient le sol.

\- S'ils ne prennent pas plus de soin pour couvrir leurs traces, tu m'étonnes qu'ils vont se faire capturer vite fait, gronda le mercenaire. Ça se trouve, ils sont déjà chez l'ennemi…

Son instinct de chasseur reprit le dessus, et il suivit la piste avec application jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ils croisèrent quelques milices constituées de golems et des hommes d'armes, semblables à des ninjas. Ces derniers devaient être les intelligents du groupe, les décisionnaires. Bien moins binaires que leurs compatriotes en armure.

Chaque fois, les deux hommes se renfoncèrent derrière un mur, immobiles et retenant leurs souffles. Ils demeurèrent inaperçus.

Ils montèrent un campement de fortune à la nuit tombée, dans un immeuble quelconque dont toutes les fenêtres étaient fracturées. L'appartement où ils élurent domicile avait déjà été vidé de tout ce qu'il aurait pu comporter d'intéressant : armes, médicaments, vivres.

Wade prit le premier tour de garde, un fusil mitrailleur bien calé contre ses genoux.

C'est au milieu de la nuit que la rencontre se produisit, peu avant que Tony ne doive prendre la relève.

\- Un seul geste et vous êtes morts.

Ils s'étaient introduits dans l'appartement à leur tour, armés jusqu'aux dents. Six hommes, plutôt jeunes et en bonne santé physique.

Les chasseurs du groupe. Ils avaient laissé leurs membres les plus faibles en sécurité, et devaient parcourir l'immeuble la nuit à la recherche de provisions.

Ce fut en tout cas l'analyse de Tony qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, tiré d'un profond sommeil sans rêves. Il leva les mains mécaniquement, comme on le lui demandait, pendant que deux hommes vinrent le fouiller sans douceur.

\- _Ils correspondent à la description de Natasha,_ valida une voix dans son esprit _. Ce sont eux._

Tony hocha la tête de manière imperceptible, en direction de Wade, pour lui confirmer la réussite de la première partie du plan. Et l'empêcher de tuer tout le monde.

\- _Cool. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à les convaincre de ne pas nous tuer…_

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre à la the walking dead… Le prochain sera dans cette ambiance aussi. Sans les zombies quoi. (Mais qui sait ? =K)**

 **Tiens, je suis allée à l'expo Avengers à Paris. C'était bien mais sans plus, je suis un peu déçue… Par contre, j'ai bien aimé x-men ! (Oui je sais, je fais rien comme tout le monde xD)**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous mes lapins !**

 **A très vite,**

 **Laukaz**


	5. Chapitre cinq : Un vieil ami

**Salut mes cobayes ! Ca va bien ?**

 **Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à sortir ce chapitre. J'ai écrit beaucoup de choses entre temps, un OS Hannibal, un OS spideypool, et j'ai bien avancé sur ma fic les Cercles de l'enfer !**

 **Enfin bon, je suis inexcusable, je sais. Du coup je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !**

 **Bonne lecture =) ( Et encore mille mercis pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours le même effet qu'il y a trois tomes de cela : SUPER PLAISIR! )**

* * *

 **Auralena : merci pour ton petit mot! Je suis contente que tu trouves du plaisir à lire mes bêtises! =)**

 **PF : j'avais même pas suivi l'annulation des geek faeries! Je vis dans un autre monde *-* Au moins j'ai réussi à te distraire, c'est déjà ça =D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

\- Vous êtes qui ?

Celui qui venait de les apostropher avait des allures de jeune surfer, dans le genre maigre et nerveux. Sa tignasse de cheveux blonds et emmêlés lui tombait devant les yeux : Tony se demanda comment il arrivait à viser avec son semi-automatique.

Les mains toujours en l'air, Tony entreprit de leur expliquer :

\- Je m'appelle Robert. Lui, c'est Ryan.

(C'est Wade qui avait insisté pour leurs noms d'emprunt, grommelant un « ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde. Tony ne comprenait pas en quoi ce serait plus simple, mais il finit par se résoudre à ce pseudonyme.)

\- Vous ne devriez pas nous tuer, on pourrait vous être utile…

\- Donne-nous une seule bonne raison.

La voix féminine qui s'élevait de sous un sweat à capuche sombre surprit aussi bien Wade que Tony. Ils avaient pris la silhouette longiligne du sixième homme pour celle d'un adolescent : il s'agissait en fait d'une jeune femme. Elle repoussa sa capuche d'un geste, et ses traits se découpèrent dans l'ombre de la lune. Un air las, et sérieux, mais un visage qui devait être beau, sans la couche de poussière. Sa longue chevelure brune était ramenée en une lourde natte sur ses épaules, et la cicatrice qu'elle portait au sourcil ressemblait presque à un bijou délicat.

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Ben moi, avant tout ce merdier, j'étais ingénieur. Je suis débrouillard, je peux réparer plein de trucs, je sais démarrer une bagnole, je sais bidouiller l'électricité, bref. Dans notre monde, ça peut servir.

Leurs invités échangèrent un regard circonspect. C'était en effet là des capacités utiles.

\- Et lui ? Demanda la jeune-femme, sans cesser de les menacer de son Uzi.

\- Ah, Ryan… Lui c'était un soldat. Un bon. Vous voyez ses sabres, là, contre le mur ? Ben il s'en sert bien. Utile, aussi.

Le surfer eut un rire mauvais.

\- En attendant vous ne nous avez pas vus venir…

Tony sourit, avant de démentir :

\- Faux. En fait, on vous attendait.

Voyant que sa remarque crispait le groupe, il se hâta de poursuivre :

\- Relax. On cherche à rejoindre un groupe plus large. Plus on est, plus on a de chances de survivre. On vous a repéré, à l'Est, il y a quelques jours. Si vous voulez bien de nous, on pourra vous apporter un peu de notre savoir…

Dix paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme, attendant sa réponse. Visiblement, c'était elle le chef. Elle hésita un instant, jaugea du regard leurs prisonniers. Leurs vêtements abîmés, leurs sacs pleins, la couche de poussière et de crasse sur leur visage. C'était des survivants.

\- Ok. On les emmène au mioche.

Les autres hochèrent la tête.

\- Allez les gars, on vous emmène. Pas de blagues hein, on vous garde en joue.

\- Merci les gars, soupira Tony, se relevant lentement pour n'effrayer personne.

\- Il ne parle pas, ton copain ? interrogea le surfer, moqueur.

Wade grimaça un rictus. Devant l'insistance générale, il grommela :

\- J'ai la gueule de bois.

\- T'as bu de l'alcool ? s'étonna le blond.

\- Non connard, j'ai la gueule de bois car j'ai mangé des pâtes.

Un silence flotta un instant, et la jeune femme pouffa. L'atmosphère se détendit d'un cran.

\- Allez, en route les rigolos. Moi c'est Mylène. On vous ramène au chef.

* * *

 _Merde. Ça, ça craint._

Wade devait penser la même chose que lui, car il lui retourna un regard vaguement ennuyé. Ils avaient marché presque une heure, dans la nuit noire, trébuchant souvent, silencieux. Le petit groupe ramenait visiblement des provisions, bien calfeutrées dans de grands sacs de toiles que les jeunes hommes se passaient tour à tour. Ils croisèrent une patrouille d'homme en noirs, s'aplatirent sur le sol cent mètres avant de les croiser, attendirent, crispés, que la troupe passe.

Tony put distinguer, à la lumière des étoiles, qu'au contraire des golems, ceux qui ressemblaient à des ninjas avaient un comportement relativement humain. Une cadence de pas variable, un regard mobile, il avait même entendu l'un des hommes éternuer. Impossible de définir si ce constat le rassurait ou l'inquiétait.

Enfin, ils avaient rejoint un camp sommaire, dissimulé dans un ancien commissariat de police. Traversant le bâtiment, ils avaient croisé une dizaine de personnes, jusqu'à ce qu'on les mène au chef de la bande.

Et là, le problème survenait.

Le « mioche », comme l'avait appelé Mylène, n'était autre que Pietro Maximoff. Impossible de confondre ses traits figés en un sourire moqueur, ses cheveux blancs malgré son jeune âge, les muscles déliés sous sa combinaison synthétique. Il jouait avec un couteau, le lançant et le rattrapant à une vitesse formidable. Pour les impressionner probablement, il se redressa, contourna les deux prisonniers, et retourna s'asseoir contre une vieille commode branlante, le tout en moins d'une seconde.

Le fait que Vif Argent soit le meneur de cette petite troupe de réfugiés posait un problème. Plusieurs problèmes en fait.

Déjà, il existait le risque qu'il reconnaisse Tony, à ses tics, ses gestes, ses expressions, son humour peut-être. Ils se connaissaient plutôt bien, avant que les monstres de Thanos ne colonisent leur terre. Il pouvait aussi reconnaître Wade, qu'il avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois. Le Nano masque protégeait son visage, mais son corps, couvert de cloques et de cicatrices, était reconnaissable entre mille. Il suffisait qu'il soulève sa manche, ou qu'il déchire le tissu, et leur couverture tombait à l'eau.

Enfin, le problème majeur, c'était qu'avec un mutant de sa trempe pour le protéger, le petit groupe n'allait pas facilement tomber entre les mains des golems… Ce qui complexifiait leur plan d'action.

La situation s'annonçait mal.

* * *

Tony et Wade furent rapidement acceptés dans la bande. Ils représentaient des atouts importants, et l'ingénieur se fit rapidement des amis en démarrant quelques voitures. Il répara aussi une boîte à musique pour Ingrid, la seule maman du groupe et Marie, sa gamine de trois ans. Ils passèrent presque dix jours à leur côté, sans trouver le moyen de mener à bien leur mission.

Le surfer – Jon -, laissa vite tomber ses réactions moqueuses, et développa pour Wade, sa musculature, et sa capacité à défoncer un crâne d'une seule main, une forme de fascination irrépressible. Il suivait le mercenaire presque nuit et jour, essayant de lui arracher un mot ou une vanne, mais se contentant de son silence. Wade finit par craquer, plaça une dague équilibrée entre les mains du jeune homme, et lui apprit deux trois coups. Pour le faire taire, principalement. Le jeune homme se révéla en outre un incorrigible joueur. Toujours une poignée de dés ou de cartes sous la main, il harcelait tout le monde à la recherche de partenaires. Chance incroyable ou tricherie habile, il gagnait toujours, au grand désespoir de Wade, qui lui trichait tout le temps, et continuait tout de même à perdre.

Mylène était le bras droit de Pietro. Solide, courageuse, elle dirigeait la plupart des expéditions hors du campement. Le mutant quant à lui passait l'essentiel de ses journées à patrouiller à la vitesse de l'éclair autour de leur position, et à définir un chemin, une nouvelle planque, un itinéraire sûr.

Alors qu'un soir, ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux devant le feu – Jon s'était endormi à côté d'eux-, Tony murmura :

\- On ne va pas s'en sortir. Pietro est super prudent, ils se feront jamais prendre, on arrivera jamais à infiltrer l'ennemi.

\- Ils en pensent quoi, les autres ?

Tony grimaça. Ses contacts avec Loki se résumaient au strict nécessaire, et cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

\- Selon Cap, il faut qu'on essaye de mettre Pietro dans le coup.

Wade secoua négativement la tête.

\- Hmmm. C'est mort. Il est responsable de ces gens depuis des mois. Il refusera catégoriquement qu'on les emmène vers une mort certaine, même si c'est pour une bonne raison.

\- Je sais, soupira Tony.

La tête entre les mains, il souffrait du contact permanent du nano masque. Sa peau en dessous était irritée. Il craignait de plus en plus que le masque ne finisse par se décoller, dévoilant au grand jour sa véritable identité. Cependant, le super soldat avait probablement raison. Plus les jours passaient, plus il leur serait difficile de réussir leur mission. Ils s'attachaient à ces gens, et l'idée de les emmener avec eux ne paraissait plus aussi facile qu'au début.

Tony s'allongea sur le sol dur, sentant les rugosités caresser son dos. Ce périple lui semblait vain et illusoire. Il chercha, dans son esprit, la présence du sorcier. Il se sentait seul, ce soir, malgré la présence de Wade, et celle des autres survivants.

\- _Tu dors ?_

\- _On avait dit deux contacts par jour… C'est le troisième._

\- _Je sais._

\- _Ce n'est pas prudent._

\- _Si je meurs de dépression, tout seul à la belle étoile, ce n'est pas prudent non plus… Comment ça avance, pour toi ?_

Il sentit l'hésitation de Loki. Elle lui fit du mal. Ils avaient rarement été aussi distants l'un de l'autre, d'un point de vue physique, mais aussi d'un point de vue spirituel. Le grand homme s'était renfermé, parlait peu, et uniquement pour transmettre les consignes de Steve. Sans doute agissait-il ainsi pour se protéger. Pour se préparer à une éventuelle mort de son jouet favori.

N'empêche, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé… Ca faisait mal. Et Tony ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- _Je travaille avec le jeune Will,_ répondit évasivement le sorcier. _Il me faudra une semaine, peut-être deux. Celui qui a scellé le bifrost connaissait son affaire._

\- _C'est bien,_ éluda Tony.

Mais ce n'était pas de cela dont il voulait réellement parler.

\- _Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire._

Le silence lui répondit. Un silence douloureux.

Tony n'avait jamais été très porté sur la mièvrerie et le romantisme. Cela l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose. Cependant, ce soir, seul face à son destin, il imaginait les grands bras du sorcier l'envelopper, comme lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de leur expédition dans la gemme, ces rares instants d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés, dormant ensemble dans un hamac flottant.

Une image simple qui le réconforta un peu.

\- _J'aimerais bien un câlin._

\- _Tu es parti trop loin pour que je puisse subvenir à ce type de besoins. Demande à Wade._

Tony grogna.

\- _Avoue que je te manque aussi._

\- _Évidement._

Plat constat de l'évidence. Étrangement rassurant.

\- _Soyez prudents. Et Steve a raison : parlez à Pietro. Bonne nuit, homme de fer._

\- _Salut ma poule._

Le contact se fit plus lointain, et Tony sentit l'esprit de Loki quitter définitivement le sien. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la lueur dansante du feu le gêna, il plissa les sourcils. A ses côtés, Wade aiguisait tranquillement la lame d'un poignard, et Jon ouvrait un œil, tiré de son sommeil. A l'extrémité de leur champ de vision, ils aperçurent la silhouette discrète de Pietro qui revenait de sa ronde nocturne. Tony tapota la poussière de ses mains et se redressa, serrant avec affection l'épaule du mercenaire.

\- Je vais lui parler.

Jon, qui s'étirait en baillant, haussa un sourcil curieux. Wade attira son attention d'un grognement.

\- Une partie de dés ?

Trop ravi de voir l'objet de son culte lui accorder de l'attention, Jon accepta en hochant fébrilement la tête, oubliant sa curiosité.

Il s'approcha du feu, sortit de sa poche cinq dés jaunis.

Wade soupira.

Il allait encore perdre.

* * *

\- Ca va Pietro ?

\- Yep. Rien à signaler Robert. Et vous ?

\- Ryan et Jon montent la garde. Moi, je voulais te parler.

Curieux, vif argent acquiesça. Il indiqua du bout des doigts un coin tranquille, plus jaut dans la rue. Ils s'éloignèrent discrètement, s'adossèrent à une barrière métallique. Tony inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage.

\- Ca va te faire un choc.

\- Teste-moi.

Tony s'installa face au jeune homme. La faible luminosité dispensée par une demi-lune voilée de nuages ne l'aidait guère. Il devinait les contours flous de Pietro, et seules ses pupilles grises accrochaient un peu de lumière. Enlever son Nano masque n'aurait que peu d'effet, à moins que le mutant ne soit devenu nyctalope ente temps. Tony choisit une autre technique.

\- Donne-moi ta main.

\- C'est une technique de drague, Rob ? C'est chou, mais je suis pas intéressé…

\- Donne ta main, gamin !

Pietro obéit, l'ombre d'un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Tony se saisit des doigts tendus, et les mena lentement vers son torse. Il portait un pull épais, mais pas suffisamment pour dissimuler, au toucher, la réalité des faits. Les doigts de Pietro se heurtèrent au réacteur Ark. Tony guida sa main pour lui laisser en dessiner le contour. Il sentit l'hésitation au bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

De sa main libre, Tony ôta le nano masque. L'air frais sur son visage fut un vrai bonheur. Si l'obscurité ne permettait pas à vif argent de deviner les traits de son ancien mentor, il reconnut immédiatement sa voix :

\- C'est moi, mon pote.

Pietro se figea, la main toujours posée sur les bords du réacteur, ne sachant comment réagir. Tony se crispa en attente du choc : une baffe, une insulte, un mépris bien senti et bien mérité pour avoir menti. Le choc survint, mais il ne fut pas exactement de la nature prévue. Pietro l'écrasait entre ses bras, tremblant, agrippé à son dos comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Tony… Tony, j'en reviens pas, Tony, mon pote, c'est bien toi…

Surpris, à moitié étouffé, l'ingénieur toussa, rendit son étreinte au jeune homme, et le supplia de le libérer après une minute au risque de mourir asphyxié.

Pietro le libéra, mais ne le lâcha pas vraiment, gardant ses mains resserrées autour des épaules de l'ingénieur.

\- On te croyait mort… Depuis tellement longtemps, j'en reviens pas, merde… Enfoiré, ajouta-t-il tout de même, prenant conscience du mensonge qu'on lui servait depuis dix jours. Et attends… C'est qui, l'autre ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment tu…

\- T-t-t le coupa Tony, l'obligeant à se rasseoir sur la barrière. Je vais reprendre depuis le début. Depuis le tout début. Accroche-toi bien car c'est long et compliqué.

* * *

Tony narra ses récentes aventures, depuis son enlèvement par le Jotun. Il n'oublia rien, passant simplement sous silence les détails de sa relation avec son kidnappeur. Il lui fallut une bonne heure et demie pour parvenir au terme de son histoire, à ses retrouvailles avec Steve, Natasha et les autres, et aux détails de la mission qui les amenait ici.

\- Impossible, conclut sombrement Pietro, à la fin de son long monologue.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira Tony. Malheureusement, nos options sont réduites…

\- Crois-moi, j'ai autant envie que toi d'aller chez les golems. Mais on ne peut pas jouer la vie d'innocents en échange.

Devant la curiosité de Tony, il s'expliqua :

\- Wanda… Elle est chez eux aussi. Ils l'ont capturée, au début.

Tony grimaça. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- De quels moyens disposent-ils pour pouvoir contraindre ainsi ta sœur ? Sa puissance dépasse l'entendement…

\- C'est pas tout, poursuivit Pietro, les sourcils froncés. Ils ont Banner aussi.

Le cœur du Vengeur manqua un battement à ma mention de son collègue.

Bruce Banner. Le visage doux et serein de son ami lui traversa l'esprit, image fulgurante, extraite du passé. D'un passé qui lui paraissait si lointain…

\- Comment tu…

\- On était avec lui. Ils nous sont tombés dessus, ils ont eu Wanda et Bruce.

Pietro se tordait les mains, les yeux rivés sur le sol, mal à l'aise. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Raison de plus pour y aller, souligna Tony. Tu sais que c'est vrai.

\- Tony ! Il y a un gamin de trois ans dans le groupe !

L'ingénieur se massa les tempes.

Oui, il le savait très bien. Il lui avait appris des bases de mécanique quantique le matin même, ainsi que les premiers mouvements utiles aux échecs. Marie avait beaucoup ri. Ingrid aussi.

\- Merde, Pietro, je le sais ! Mais si on ne fait rien, c'est l'humanité qui est vouée à disparaître, et tes amis aussi !

Le regard froid que le mutant lui lança lui fit reconsidérer sa dernière phrase.

\- Nos amis aussi.

Un silence méditatif lui répondit. Pietro réfléchissait. Au bout de quelques minutes, il consentit à répondre :

\- On laisse Ingrid et Marie au bunker. Et on met les autres au courant. Ils sont courageux, ils accepteront de venir si on leur explique. Mais ils doivent savoir.

\- Trop dangereux, rétorqua l'ingénieur. Si jamais les golems veulent leur arracher une information… Il vaut mieux qu'ils ignorent tout. Ils ont Jean Grey.

\- C'est non négociable, Tony. C'est ça ou rien.

Le brun soupira, avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je vais en parler à Wade. Et a Cap. Et soumettre tes conditions…

Ils regagnèrent le camp, en silence.

Un silence vide, mélancolique. Conscients de ce dans quoi ils se lançaient, de leurs maigres chances de réussite, de ce qu'était devenu le monde.

Sous le linceul de la nuit se dessinaient les ruines de la Terre, anéantie finalement, abandonnée par les héros qui n'avaient su la protéger.

Tony frissonna.

 _Car la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs._

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que c'est à votre goût ! J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre plus rapidement.**

 **Sinon, certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, mais pas tout le monde, donc je vous le dis : je me suis créer un compte facebook : laukaz the lab ! (inattendu comme nom, je sais.) Ajoutez-moi et soyons amis =D**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	6. Chapitre six : En toutes circonstances

**Coucou mes chous. Ça roule ?**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre des lois. Au moment où je poste, le document word dans lequel j'écris cette fic atteint les 400 pages. Pour le temps passé dessus, j'aurais pu faire un roman ! Ca occupe mine de rien, d'écrire des bêtises ! Donc merci pour votre soutien, car je serais jamais arrivée jusque-là sans vous.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture, moi je retourne jouer à overwatch. (En attendant la sortie de pokemon go, on s'occupe comme on peut.)**

 **Des bisous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Les négociations furent âpres, pourtant, le résultat était connu d'avance. Pietro ne lâcherait rien. Il tenait trop au petit groupe de survivants dont il s'était improvisé le sauveur pour les envoyer à l'abattoir sans même les prévenir. Loki grimaça quand on lui apprit qu'il devrait dissimuler l'esprit de seize personnes à Jean Grey pendant toute la durée de l'infiltration.

 _« Bien sûr que j'y arriverai. Je suis un sorcier, et un demi-dieu. Ce n'est qu'une humaine. Cependant, cela va me demander de puiser dans mes réserves d'énergie. Je ne pourrais plus travailler à rendre sa fonctionnalité au bifrost : je serais concentré sur vous en permanence. Je peux vous garantir une protection de quatre de vos jours de mortels, mais pas plus. Au-delà, j'aurais épuisé toute ma puissance magique, je m'évanouirai probablement. Vous avez donc quatre jours. »_

Tony grogna à cette idée. Quatre jours pour infiltrer la base, retrouver Peter, Bruce, libérer les prisonniers, et découvrir ce que tramaient les soldats de Thanos : cela faisait peu.

 _Heureusement que je suis du genre efficace._ Songea-t-il amèrement.

Au milieu de la nuit, un détachement mené par Natasha rejoignit la troupe. Ils prirent en main la maman du groupe, Ingrid, et sa fille Marie. Natasha serra Tony dans ses bras, un peu trop longtemps pour qu'il se sente en confiance, et lui tendit un nano masque.

\- Pour vif argent. Coulson dit que c'est le dernier qui lui reste. Prenez en soin.

Jean Grey et lui s'étaient côtoyés, au manoir de Charles Xavier. C'aurait été dommage que le plan tombe à l'eau à cause d'un détail de ce genre.

Le petit groupe fut informé de la mission. Tous acceptèrent de participer, avec plus ou moins de réserve. Jon, toujours en admiration béate devant Wade, déclara qu'il suivrait le mercenaire ou qu'il aille. Mylène leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si le seul fait de lui demander était une insulte. Finalement, tous tombèrent d'accord. Il ne restait plus qu'à se faire capturer. Et ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir.

Une patrouille leur tomba « par hasard » dessus au petit matin, alors que Jon, de garde, s'était « par hasard » assoupi. Deux golems, et huit soldats en tenue de commando les tinrent en joue. Il n'y eut aucune révolte, et, de fait, aucun blessé. Steve leur avait confirmé, de source sûre, que les soldats de Thanos tentaient de capturer le plus d'humains vivants possibles. C'était rassurant… Ou pas. Dans quel but ? Peu de paroles furent échangées. Un canon d'un AKM entre ses omoplates, Tony avança, avec les autres, la mort dans l'âme. C'était la seule solution, bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres, jusqu'à apercevoir, au milieu de la plaine, le camp de travail où opéraient leurs ennemis. Tony n'avait jamais pu le voir que de loin, et la nuit. S'il l'avait vu de jour, il se serait davantage inquiété. Le Vengeur tiqua. Derrière les barbelés gardés de toutes parts, il devinait l'architecture du lieu. Près d'un fleuve. Avec deux tours de refroidissement en béton, d'où sortait une vapeur blanche identifiable entre mille. De larges bâtiments, cubiques, et un vaste réseau électrique, constitué de plusieurs générateurs et transformateurs.

On les emmenait dans une centrale nucléaire, ou quelque chose qui s'y apparentait fortement. Les membres du clan échangèrent quelques regards peu rassurés, traversant des cordons de gardes qui les jaugeaient d'un œil mauvais. On les traîna dans un large hangar adossé à l'une des tours grises, puis on les enferma sans ménagement dans une pièce vide, sans un mot, sans une consigne.

Il s'écoula plusieurs heures avant qu'ils ne croisent de nouveau quelqu'un. Pietro, impatient, faisait les cent pas. Chaque minute comptait. On vint les chercher, une petite troupe toujours armée jusqu'aux dents. On prit soin de les fouiller, de récupérer tous leurs objets personnels, ne leur laissant que leurs vêtements. Tony faisait profil bas. Il aurait aimé hurler pour avoir des explications, savoir où on les emmenait, mais mieux valait rester discret. Pourtant, il avait de super vannes à faire au sujet de la tenue vestimentaire de leurs ennemis, tous vêtu de la même combinaison noire, sobre et triste.

A l'intérieur des bâtiments, il n'y avait que le modèle «ninja». Le modèle « golem» ne passait de toute façon par les portes.

Ils traversèrent des bureaux, des salles de contrôle débordantes d'écrans clignotants et de boutons, émettant tous différents bips-bips sordides. Des hommes et des femmes travaillaient ici, sous bonne garde. Enroulés dans leurs blouses blanches, assis face aux écrans ou derrière un bureau, ils croisèrent peut-être vingt ou trente humains, tous affairés, personne ne leur prêtant la moindre attention. Après plusieurs portes, ils sortirent du bâtiment pour entrer dans un autre.

Ce devait être le lieu de vie. Tout le monde travaillait ici. Ils passèrent devant des cuisines d'où s'échappait une odeur de viande grillée, puis devant des enfilades de dortoirs aménagés à la va-vite. Enfin, on les aligna dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle commune ou se détendaient les soldats de Thanos. Un haut gradé – Tony ne put que le deviner, rien ne le différenciait des autres- passa les nouveaux venus en revue, distribuant les affectations.

\- Aux champs, aux champs. Champs. Les deux femmes, cuisine. On est plein, en ce moment. On va envoyer les autres à Charles, il a besoin de monde, lui. Exécution.

Tony, comprenant qu'ils allaient être séparés, interpella l'officier :

\- Attendez !

On lui jeta un regard mauvais, derrière le masque noir. Mais on ne l'empêcha pas de parler.

\- J'étais ingénieur, avant que… Avant. En physique nucléaire. Je… Je pourrais vous-être utile ici. Laissez-moi vous aider.

La proposition fit naitre quelques sourires sous les masques des soldats présents.

\- Et pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider ?

Tony jeta un œil autour de lui, comme gêné de parler devant ses amis.

\- Honnêtement, dans une guerre, je préfère être du côté des gagnants. J'ai envie de survivre, c'est tout.

\- Pas bête, reconnut l'officier. Emmenez celui-là au labo, qu'ils voient s'ils en ont besoin. Virez-moi les autres.

\- Attendez ! Je… J'ai besoin de Ryan. C'est mon frère. Et mon assistant. Il est polyvalent, il peut même réparer des bagnoles ou vous refaire l'électricité. Ou de l'électronique.

Tony se serait félicité d'improviser si bien s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Le gradé allait tout de même répondre vertement, sa patience mise à rude épreuve, quand l'un des hommes avachis dans les canapés défoncés l'interrompit :

\- Hey, chef, y'a le flipper qui déconne en salle de pause…

\- Ouais, et l'ascenseur marche plus non plus, renchérit un de ses collègues.

L'officier rendit les armes.

\- Bon, très bien. Emmenez-moi ces deux-là aux rats de labo. S'ils ne leur servent pas, on les envoie chez Charles. Dispersion !

Les deux soldats qui avaient parlé se levèrent et vinrent encadrer Wade et Tony. Le reste du groupe, docile, suivait différents hommes selon leurs affectations. Tony fut soulagé de voir que Pietro partait avec le groupe censé travailler aux champs. Au moins, il serait à disposition, pour la suite du plan.

Encore fallait-il trouver un plan.

* * *

Il s'avéra que les « rats de labo » furent ravis de l'arrivée inattendue de cette main d'œuvre.

\- Vous savez faire quoi ?

\- J'étais chargé de contrôle, improvisa rapidement Tony.

\- Et moi Technicien en radioprotection poursuivit Wade, stoïque.

Tony eut le plus grand mal à ne pas cacher son admiration. Depuis quand une brute comme Wilson connaissait les subtilités professionnelles du nucléaire ?

Le directeur du laboratoire, un homme dans la quarantaine aux cheveux déjà gris et au visage fin couturé de cernes, jura.

\- C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas ce dont on a besoin, expliqua-t-il, remontant sur son nez ses lunettes rondes. On a un bug dans le système informatique, c'est un automaticien qu'il nous faudrait.

Tony soupira presque de soulagement.

\- J'ai fait le MIT. A quinze ans. Si vous voulez, je jette un œil.

Son annonce attira l'attention, et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une erreur. Cependant, les hommes autour de lui étaient des scientifiques, pas des soldats. Les voyous de Thanos, eux, attendaient de l'autre côté de la salle, derrière une grande vitre qui courrait le long du laboratoire. Les travailleurs n'avaient pas dû avoir le choix. On avait probablement menacé leurs vies, leurs amis, leurs familles. La plupart étaient maigres, flottaient dans leurs blouses, le visage strié de rides creusées par l'angoisse. Tony eut pitié d'eux.

Son annonce, donc, força le respect. On l'amena à la salle des commandes, et Wade derrière lui n'en menait pas large, au milieu de tous ces ordinateurs, tableaux électriques et tables en verre autour desquels s'affairaient des groupes de travail.

\- Racontez-moi un peu, ordonna Tony, prenant place sur une chaise haute.

Pendant que leurs nouveaux collègues expliquaient à Tony le souci lié au circuit de refroidissement, Wade observa les lieux.

Il nota les entrées, les sorties, grava les visages dans sa mémoire, compta les gardes, chercha du regard tout ce qui pourrait leur servir d'armes. Car pendant que Tony jouait au savant fou, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour faire avancer leur affaire…

* * *

La nuit tombait lorsque les deux hommes furent raccompagnés par des gardes aux dortoirs. Ils retrouvèrent Pietro, ainsi que six membres de leur expédition initiale. Ils auraient voulu discuter, mais les oreilles curieuses des soldats de Thanos étaient partout.

\- Au moins, on est libres de nos mouvements, murmura Vif Argent, assis en tailleur sur un lit de fortune.

Plus de soixante personnes s'entassaient dans la salle, pour moins de dix lits. Tony se résolvait à dormir par terre lorsque leurs vigiles se mirent au garde à vous.

Une femme entrait dans la pièce et les trois complices sentirent leur cœur tomber au fond de leur poitrine. Une très belle rousse aux yeux verts, vêtue elle aussi de l'uniforme local. Reconnaissable entre mille : Jean Grey.

\- Allez les nouveaux, en rang devant la demoiselle, cracha un de leur geôlier.

On les força à se lever à grand renfort de coups de coudes. Ils s'alignèrent tant bien que mal, avec d'autres hommes et femmes qui devaient être arrivés le jour même. Ils n'en menaient pas large.

Jean Grey commença son analyse. Elle passa entre les rangs, droite et souriante, scrutant les yeux de de chacune de ses nouvelles recrues.

Tony se tendit malgré lui alors qu'elle approchait. Conscient d'être protégé par Loki dont il sentait la présence diffuse dans son cerveau, il était loin d'être rassuré. Il n'avait jamais trop aimé qu'on vienne farfouiller dans ses pensées. Seul un certain demi-dieu y était admis. Il ne put retenir une pensée pour son compagnon.

 _« Bon, Lolo, j'espère que t'es prêt à m'inventer une jolie petite vie. J'ai dit que Wade était mon frangin, au fait. Bon courage. »_

Une vague sensation de dépit lui parvint en retour, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'y attarder. Jean était là.

Elle s'arrêta face à lui.

 _Mauvais signe._

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, plissant les yeux comme pour discerner quelque chose qu'on lui aurait caché.

 _Si elle savait._

\- C'est toi le nouvel ingénieur ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Oui Madame.

\- Il paraît que tu as déjà fait du bon travail, tout à l'heure.

\- Je bricole un peu, Madame.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Tony sentit une goutte de sueur rouler le long de son front.

\- Et lui, c'est ton frère, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Madame.

\- Dans le nucléaire, aussi ?

\- J'ai toujours été son modèle. Mais il n'est que Technicien.

\- Hmmm.

Impossible de savoir si la jeune femme était convaincue ou si elle faisait semblant. Une minute s'éternisa ainsi, avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa revue quasi militaire.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, probablement satisfaite, elle disparut de nouveau, laissant les prisonniers sous la garde d'une demi-douzaine d'hommes. Wade, Pietro et Tony s'installèrent sur un lit, assis dos au mur, tachant de trouver le sommeil. Avant de retrouver le silence pour la nuit complète, Wade parvint à glisser à ses amis :

\- Demain, je fais une connerie. Il faut qu'ils m'envoient dans ce qui leur sert de geôle. C'est là que doivent être retenus les autres. On n'a plus que trois jours.

Tony acquiesça dans l'obscurité. Il aurait la journée de demain pour comprendre ce qui se tramait ici.

Ensuite, il faudrait agir.

Et vite.

* * *

Tony eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Trop d'anxiété et d'incertitudes, trop d'excitation aussi, et de hâte de passer à l'action. Par pur réflexe mécanique, il chercha l'esprit de Loki dans le sien. Il choisit bien ses mots avant de formuler la pensée suivante :

\- _Déjà entendu parler de sexe de la fin du monde ?_

Un sentiment de curiosité émergea depuis l'esprit du sorcier.

\- _Quand tout le monde est sur le point de mourir, suite à une apocalypse zombie par exemple, les gens ont plus envie de sexe. Pour se sentir vivants. Pour avoir des endorphines._

Loki eut besoin d'un instant avant de répondre, et sa voix télépathique elle-même semblait fatiguée. Maintenir la protection sur autant d'esprits lui coûtait énormément.

\- _Tu as Wade à côté de toi. Je déconseille Pietro : je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit majeur._

Tony se mordilla les lèvres. Le mur dans son dos était inconfortable, les ronflements autour de lui dérangeants.

\- _C'est possible, le sexe par télépathie ?_

De nouveau, un instant de flottement, avant la réponse.

\- _Un esprit puissant pourrait en effet stimuler certaines zones du cerveau dans lequel il s'invite. Mais la cible, elle, ne pourrait pas agir en retour…_

\- _Intéressant. Scientifiquement parlant, bien sûr, tu me connais. Un vrai professionnel en toutes circonstances._

\- _Je suis fatigué, Tony._

Le prisonnier se mordit la langue.

 _Stupide_ , pensa-t-il. _Et égoïste._

\- _Bien sûr. Désolé. Bonne nuit ma petite puce._

A force de passer du temps avec la même personne, on finit par savoir interpréter même ses silences. Celui-ci était presque moqueur.

Tony soupira, ferma les yeux, décidé à trouver un peu de sommeil. L'esprit de Loki revint vers lui une dernière fois, quelques minutes plus tard. A peine hésitant.

\- _Mais si tu veux, pour la science, nous pourrons faire une expérience à ce sujet, quand la situation sera plus propice… Satisfaire ta curiosité scientifique, faire progresser les connaissances de l'humanité…_

\- _Professionnel, donc._

\- _En toutes circonstances._

Et l'esprit du sorcier s'évapora dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui un Tony paré d'un mince sourire.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. Je ne vous cache pas qu'on s'approche tranquillement de la fin. Encore cinq ou six chapitres, soyez prêts !**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


	7. Chapitre sept : La belle bleue

**Salut mes cobayes, ça roule ?**

 **Bon, excusez-moi d'avancer à un rythme aussi lent, mais ma vie en ce moment bouge beaucoup. J'achète une maison, j'ai des entretiens d'embauche, j'écris trente-mille fictions en même temps (d'ailleurs j'ai commencé un recueil de Drabbles Avengers ! Si ça vous intéresse ça s'appelle** **Demain dès l'aube** **.) Bref, merci d'être toujours là =D Des bisous !**

* * *

 **Bya-kun : merci pour ta review ! Je suis super flattée que tu te sois enfilée les 400 pages de ce truc aussi vite, bravo :p ( ou alors c'est du masochisme ! )** **Une happy end… C'est quoi ça ? C'est quoi ce mot ? :K Je sais pas, j'ai pas encore décidé si je suis méchante ou pas… Va falloir être gentils…** **Pour l'explication métaphysique rationnelle sur le fait qu'ils se retrouvent dans l'esprit de Tony : … il n'y en a pas. Mon explication perso c'est que l'âme de la pierre ( a k a Joseph ?) se fait un peu chier dans son monde, et qu'il se construit des petits scénarii avec les gens qui passent lui rendre visite. Cette fois ci, c'était Tony son délire. Mais ce n'est pas la vérité pure et dure, juste mon interprétation :p** **Merci encore en tout cas, ton petit mot m'a fait super plaisir !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

* * *

Au grand soulagement de Tony, Wade choisit la voix classique pour aller visiter les geôles. Il jouait tranquillement aux dés avec Jon, lors de l'unique pause journalière qu'on leur accordait dans leurs tâches. Et, bien évidemment, il perdait face au blond filiforme qui devait tricher d'une manière des plus exquises.

La dispute éclata violemment, ils en vinrent aux mains dans la seconde, et plusieurs gardes durent intervenir pour les séparer, essuyant eux-même bon nombre d'insultes et de coups. Comme les deux joueurs ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer derechef, on les envoya respirer l'air frais au sixième sous-sol. Wade et Jon, faussement ronchons, se laissèrent placidement guider par une escorte impressionnante.

On les jeta sans ménagement dans une salle qui avait dû, à l'époque ou la centrale fonctionnait, servir de débarras. Une bonne douzaine de personnes s'entassaient ici, avec pour seule lumière un néon blafard et clignotant. Pas de fenêtres, une porte en acier sans poignée à l'intérieur, aucun meuble. Wade ressentit une petite pointe de déception en ne découvrant pas Peter parmi les prisonniers. Lui et Jon allèrent s'installer dans un coin, poussant un peu les hommes bougons qui gisaient là, sur le point de mourir d'ennui.

Ils avaient l'air en bon état, bien traités, nourris. Propres. Rasés. Wade avait connu largement pire, comme prison.

\- Tu m'as fait super mal, râla Jon en se laissant glisser contre un pan de mur gris.

Puis, plus bas :

\- Je ne régénère pas, moi.

L'étrange talent du mercenaire n'avait en rien amoindri l'adoration que lui vouait le surfer, lorsqu'il avait été mis au courant : bien au contraire.

\- Il fallait que ce soit crédible… Bon, il n'est pas là. Merde. On fait quoi maintenant ?

Jon sourit, adressa un clin d 'œil à son complice et se releva.

Il sortit de sa poche les cinq dés qui ne le quittaient jamais, et murmura :

\- Observe et apprend.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Jon avait plumé six des onze habitants de la cellule de rétention, avait fait naître autant de sourires que de grimaces, et avait appris beaucoup de choses.

Le jeu dénoue les langues les plus timides. Il revint auprès de son complice avec plus de ragots qu'une concierge curieuse.

\- Alors ?

\- Ben alors ça craint. On a été trop gentils. Ici, on reste moins de quarante-huit heures apparemment. C'est juste pour calmer les rebelles. Ils ont un vrai compartiment isolé pour ceux qui sont jugés dangereux. Mutants, méta-humains, et tous ceux qui ont essayé de s'échapper…

\- Merde, merde ! Jura Wade, son poing s'écrasant à l'angle du mur. Faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

Jon soupira.

\- Quarante-huit heures maximum… Il va falloir prendre son mal en patience.

La vie était bien monotone, dans une telle cellule. Wade refusa rapidement de jouer avec Jon. Il en avait marre de perdre. Il parvint à se retenir d'essayer de défoncer la porte. Rien de bon n'en sortirait, et leur couverture serait mise à mal. Mieux valait prendre sur lui, et profiter de la première occasion. Avec un peu de chance, on les sortirait d'ici rapidement. Après tout, ça n'avait été qu'une petite bagarre…

Le silence morne était uniquement interrompu par les ronflements discrets de quelques-uns de leurs compagnons d'infortune, et par les rires gras, au loin, des hommes de garde. Alors qu'il somnolait, Jon réalisa qu'un autre bruit venait de s'ajouter à cette litanie ennuyeuse.

Des coups sourds et étouffés, lointains. Dans un demi sommeil, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Jon pour réaliser qu'ils provenaient d'à travers le mur.

\- T'entends ça, Ryan ?

Wade tendit l'oreille.

\- On dirait que quelqu'un frappe sur un tuyau… Ça a l'air de venir d'en bas. Du plus profond de la centrale ?

Ce petit manège dura vingt bonnes minutes, puis cessa aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé. Durant les treize heures qu'ils passèrent enfermés, l'incident se reproduisit sept fois. Au bout de la troisième déjà, Wade avait une certitude.

Le Hulk était enfermé, ici. Et visiblement, ses crises de mauvaise humeur se multipliaient.

* * *

Tony exultait.

La journée défilait à un rythme d'enfer. Il avait aidé ses collaborateurs sur de nombreux points, avait résolu plusieurs erreurs systèmes et relancé quelques procédures complexes abandonnées depuis bien longtemps. Et surtout, alors que ses collègues se détendaient en sa présence, commençaient à apprécier sa compétence confinant au génie, il jouit d'un peu plus de liberté. Il en profita pour fureter discrètement dans les programmes de fonctionnement de la centrale et dénicha la perle rare.

 _« Je suis plus grand-chose sur cette Terre, mais au moins, je sais toujours utiliser un ordinateur. Et BAM matez-moi cette efficacité. »_

Le plan d'urgence. En cas d'urgence, il était possible, via l'ordinateur central, soit de verrouiller la totalité des accès de la centrale, pour la confiner sur elle-même, soit, au contraire, d'ouvrir toutes les portes, et de couper toute source d'électricité dans le bâtiment. C'était leur porte de sortie, et il était pressé d'en parler aux autres.

Malheureusement, Wade et Jon n'étaient pas revenus de leur promenade de santé au sixième sous-sol, il n'avait que Pietro avec qui partager son excitation lorsqu'il quitta le laboratoire pour regagner le dortoir:

\- Demain, j'ouvre tout, et on se casse. En plus, il doit y avoir une alarme qui sonne, ça va les déstabiliser. Mais il nous faut des armes…

\- Des armes… J'ai repéré ce qui leur sert d'armurerie. Mais bon, elle est bien gardée, on n'a aucune chance. En plus, pour l'ouvrir, il faut les empreintes digitales et rétiniennes de Jean Grey, ou de ses lieutenants principaux.

\- On a qu'à attendre que j'ouvre tout ?

\- Il sera trop tard. On a besoin de distribuer des armes à tous les humains séquestrés ici, sinon, ni eux ni nous n'avons l'ombre d'une chance… Mais j'ai la solution.

\- Je t'écoute, gamin.

Ils se tenaient tout deux renfoncés dans un couloir, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. La nuit était tombée, on n'y voyait plus grand-chose, mais Tony discernait parfaitement le visage d'emprunt de Pietro, celui d'un jeune homme très pâle, aux cernes prononcés. Des yeux bruns délavés complétaient l'ensemble, lui conférant une allure tout à fait ordinaire et passe-partout. Aussi, quand les prunelles de son compagnon se teintèrent de jaune, et que sa peau sembla se retourner sur elle-même pour libérer un entrelacs d'écailles bleues chuintantes, Tony crut être la victime d'un arrêt cardiaque, un hurlement mourant dans sa gorge.

\- Putain de…

Une main bleue et fraîche vint l'interrompre, posée sur sa bouche. La créature face à lui, belle, et nue, et bleue, lui intima le silence.

\- Mystique ? s'étouffa-t-il.

Aussitôt, le regard de la mutante rousse s'acéra.

\- Tu me connais ?

\- Oh mon dieu…

Tony s'appuya contre le mur, une main sur son cœur qui tapait à cent à l'heure.

\- C'est plus de mon âge. Vivement la retraite. Il est ou Pietro ?

\- Il fait des heures sup'.

\- Moi c'est Tony.

\- Tony, comme Tony Stark ?

L'inquiétude s'empara du milliardaire. Enfin, ancien milliardaire, considérant que son compte en banque n'avait plus aucune valeur dans le monde actuel.

\- Attends, tu ne dois pas le savoir, Jean, elle va…

Mystique secoua la tête négativement. Dans un sifflement, elle reprit l'apparence de Pietro. Plus discrète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Charles nous couvre.

\- Nous ?

\- Moi et les hommes infiltrés ici.

\- Ce bon vieux Charles…

Tony l'attira un peu plus loin dans le couloir, fuyant la lumière des étoiles qui traversait la fenêtre la plus proche. Il baissa encore d'un ton, se retrouvant à murmurer accroupi à côté de la métamorphe dans un coin d'ombre :

\- Charles, comme Charles Xavier ? Vous tentez quelque chose ?

\- Oui. Seul son esprit peut nous protéger des incursions de Jean… D'ailleurs… Comment faites-vous pour lui dissimuler votre identité ? Y'a qui d'autre avec toi ?

\- Wade, confia Tony. On a tellement de choses à se dire, et si peu de temps…

Il venait de décider qu'il pouvait se fier à elle, malgré son passé plutôt douteux. Et puis de toute façon, elle avait découvert la supercherie : il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Quand j'ai vu qu'ils t'emmenaient au labo, je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous aider. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais en réalité un agent sous couverture !

Sur ses entrefaites, plusieurs silhouettes grises se profilèrent dans le couloir. Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur, se déplaçant de côté pour rejoindre le dortoir où les prisonniers dormaient déjà. Pietro était revenu. Les trois alliés providentiels se réunirent en un conseil de guerre, assis en tailleur à même le sol, leur discussion couverte par les ronflements alentour. Après plusieurs longues minutes d'une conversation acharnée, Raven conclut :

\- Voilà le plan. Demain dans la journée, tu cherches ce qu'ils fabriquent ici. Le soir, tu déclenches la procédure d'urgence, pour semer la panique. Je prends l'apparence de Jean. Je vais à l'armurerie. Pietro, tu m'aides à transférer ce qu'il y a dedans aux gars d'ici. Ça prendra donc moins d'une minute, heureusement que tu es là. Je préviens Charles, tu préviens Loki… J'en reviens pas franchement, Loki quoi. Il a détruit Manhatan.

\- C'est bon, râla l'ingénieur. Tu n'étais pas beaucoup mieux à l'époque !

\- Bref ! Ils ramènent du renfort. On fait sortir le plus de monde possible d'ici.

\- Ne reste plus qu'à définir comment on gère les soixante golems et les mille ninjas qui gardent cet endroit, éluda amèrement Tony.

Raven lui sourit. Elle avait revêtu l'apparence d'une jeune femme noire, dont les dents luisaient dans la pénombre. Une lourde tresse tombait sur son épaule, et ses yeux se parèrent d'une lueur jaunâtre.

\- Bah alors, Iron-man ? T'as oublié ? On est des super-héros, c'est notre job…

* * *

Will Logan se mordillait la lèvre, dans un tic qui lui était coutumier. Ses genoux ramenés sous son menton, ses longs cheveux noirs lui masquaient en partie la vue. En partie, seulement. De son œil libre de toute distraction capillaire, il contemplait, inquiet, le corps inerte devant lui. Will aimait bien Loki. Il était peut-être la seule personne, au Chalet, à vraiment bien l'aimer. Les autres le craignaient, le respectaient, beaucoup le toléraient simplement, ne pardonnant pas son passé dévastateur.

Mais lui appréciait le cerveau de cet être hors norme, sa grâce, son agilité d'esprit. Loki l'avait emmené avec lui, pour étudier le Bifrost, quelques jours plus tôt. Will était un génie, incollable en physique, en mathématique, en mécanique quantique. Mais il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel : ce déluge de lumière brisé, ces runes flottant dans le néant, sans aucune explication physique rationnelle.

« De la magie ».

C'est peut-être pour cela, aussi, qu'il aimait bien Loki.

Il éprouvait beaucoup de curiosité à son encontre. C'était toute une dimension de compréhension qui s'ouvrait à lui. Le demi-dieu, pour sa part, ne semblait pas dérangé par la présence du jeune homme. Parfois, il lui adressait quelques mots, lui expliquait ce qu'il tentait de faire, mais Will ne comprenait pas.

Pas encore.

C'est pourquoi Will s'inquiétait. Le sorcier ne travaillait plus sur le Bifrost depuis de nombreuses heures. Il gisait là, sur le canapé défoncé qu'on leur réservait dans les combles du bunker, immobile, agité parfois de soubresauts, plus pâle que la mort elle-même.

 _« Ne le dis pas aux autres. Ils ne feraient que tenter de me réveiller, ce serait une dépense d'énergie inutile pour eux, mais surtout pour moi. Nous perdrions le contact avec nos amis. Je ne pourrais plus rien pour eux. Si mon absence se poursuit plus de trois jours, alors, réveille-moi. Essaye, en tout cas, car ce ne sera pas facile. Essaye tout de même, ou je mourrais. »_

C'était beaucoup de responsabilités. La protection mentale du petit groupe de survivants avait littéralement épuisé les réserves de Loki, qui se préservait du mieux qu'il le pouvait grace à cette stase, ce coma étrange et douloureux.

Et la limite de temps approchait. Plus que quelques heures, et Loki ne se réveillait pas… Will mordit un peu fort sur ses lèvres, le sang perla. Il l'essuya d'un revers de main, ses yeux incapables de quitter le grand corps maigre affalé devant lui. Il n'avait pas osé le faire pour l'instant, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il tendit une main vers le front du sorcier, s'attendant à le trouver brûlant. Il était gelé.

Il lui prit la main.

\- Allez, M'sieur… Faut se réveiller maintenant…

* * *

\- _Loki ? Loki, on a du nouveau._

Un flou lui répondit, une vague dans son esprit, une impression plus qu'une présence. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- _Loki… Tiens-bon. On a la solution. Demain soir, on agit. Il nous faudra du renfort. Soyez dans le coin, ça va barder. On a rencontré des alliés inattendus._

De nouveau, le silence, une sensation étrange, mais pas de réponse.

\- _Loki ? Je m'inquiète, réponds._

Un murmure, à peine, un souffle.

\- _Pas demain soir. Dans deux heures._

Tony passa sa langue sur ses lèvres soudain sèches.

La connexion s'interrompit brusquement, le laissant seul, sous les regards curieux de Pietro et Raven.

\- Loki ne tient plus. On doit agir, ou notre couverture saute.

\- Quand ça ? s'inquiéta Pietro, faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts, nerveux.

\- Maintenant.

\- _Maintenant_ maintenant?

Tony acquiesça, une boule venait de se former soudain au creux de son estomac. l'échange suivant, comme autant de balles renvoyées le temps d'un battement de cil:

\- Ouais. _Maintenant_ maintenant.

\- Mais… Mais on n'a rien peaufiné !

\- Je sais.

\- Mais, et Wanda ? Wade et Jon ? Et Peter et Bruce ? Et les autres ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et prévenir tout le monde en deux heures ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et… Tu dois retourner au labo ? Comment tu…

Tony se redressa. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Sa main vint presser l'épaule de l'adolescent avec affection.

\- Je sais, Pietro. Je sais. On va y arriver.

\- Non !

\- Non, peut-être pas, concéda-t-il. Mais au moins, on va essayer.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Rendez-vous bientôt pour le passage à l'acte…**

 **Des bisous mes lapins !**

 **Laukaz**


	8. Chapitre huit : L'évasion

**Salut mes lapins. Ca roule ? Alors, vous m'avez même pas dit, suicide squad ? ( Ouais, je sais, c'est la concurrence, mais quand même… Suicide Squad quoi !) Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et bonne lecture =)**

 **Bya-kun : Merci pour ta review ! Désolée, j'ai encore traîné pour ce chapitre. Pas toujours facile facile de se motiver à écrire… (Surtout quand tu es une grosse flemmarde comme moi) Ne me jette pas de pierres, merci xD**

 **julie91 : Merci de ton passage ! Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic, maintenant, voyons voir si tu avais raison à propos de ce chapitre :p**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

* * *

Pietro fit le tour de tous les prisonniers de la centrale.

Chacun, il les réveilla sans douceur, pour leur dire simplement « tiens-toi prêt, on va partir d'ici ».

Il lui fallut environ deux minutes pour contacter l'ensemble des quelques trois-cents humains qui dormaient. Puis, alors, il s'assit sur le rebord d'un lit.

Tendu.

Il y avait encore deux heures à patienter… Et il avait déjà terminé sa part du travail. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose.

Passer à l'action.

* * *

Pietro subtilisa un pass d'accès à un des laborantins, l'apporta à Tony qui accéda ainsi, seul et de nuit, au laboratoire. Une fois l'accès dégagé, Vif-argent rapporta son badge au malheureux, qui n'avait même pas fini le bâillement commencé lors du larcin.

Le sas s'ouvrit dans un petit bruit de décompression, alors que Tony enfilait une blouse à la va-vite. Si on le surprenait ici à cette heure, il pourrait toujours inventer une excuse plausible. _« J'ai cru que le réacteur explosait pardon. »_ Quelque chose du genre.

Il passa la salle de chimie fine pour rejoindre directement le poste de contrôle, ses milliers de bips, ses écrans rutilants, constamment allumés.

L'Ingénieur inspira profondément.

\- Allez Jarvis, ouvre-moi tout.

Ses mots flottèrent étrangement dans le silence. Il chuchota, pour lui-même.

\- T'inquiètes, mon vieux, dès que cette planète aura repris une activité normale, je t'intègre à une oreillette Bluetooth pour t'avoir en permanence avec moi. En attendant, on va le faire à la _old school…_

Il fit craquer les jointures de ses doigts, s'installa devant l'écran principal et déroula les nombreux dossiers face à lui.

Il hésita, avant d'enclencher la requête. Cela faisait une heure-cinquante-quatre qu'il avait contacté Loki. Est-ce que Mystique avait récupéré les armes ? Est-ce que Steve et les autres étaient déjà arrivés, et attendaient, dehors ? Est-ce que Wade avait enfin mis la fin sur Bruce, Wanda et Peter ? Est-ce que…

Une goutte de sueur perla le long de sa tempe. Il aurait bien eu besoin d'un petit Cognac pour se donner du courage.

\- Les gars, moi j'ai fait ma part… Je sais que je dois porter l'équipe tout seul à bout de bras, mais sur ce coup-là, je compte sur vous…

Théâtral, il enfonça le bouton « entrée » du clavier.

Et l'apocalypse commença, alors que, insensible au bruit et au maelstrom qui s'amorçait au-dessus de sa tête, Tony fouillait la mémoire de l'ordinateur à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires sur leurs ennemis.

* * *

D'abord, les lumières s'éteignirent. Toutes les lumières. A l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, depuis les réacteurs jusqu'aux bureaux des officiers. Ensuite, toutes les portes s'ouvrirent. Toutes les portes, sauf deux. Depuis les geôles, jusqu'aux garde-manger. Seules résistèrent celles de la zone de contention de niveau Un, et celle de l'armurerie.

Et puis ce fut le chaos.

Des hurlements, des coups de feu, des vitres qui explosent.

Jon, qui somnolait, la tête sur l'épaule de Wade, sursauta en frôlant l'arrêt cardiaque. Déjà, Wade l'entraînait hors de leur cellule, à la tête du petit groupe de prisonniers qui s'égaillait en hurlant, perdus dans le noir et dans la cacophonie ambiante. A travers les murs, des coups sourds se firent entendre.

\- Merde. Faut croire que le coup de notre pote Tony a réveillé Banner…

\- Ba-qui ? Cria Jon pour couvrir le vacarme.

\- Plus un geste ! Hurlèrent les trois gardes d'astreinte, qui balayaient frénétiquement le couloir à l'aide de leurs lampes tactiques.

Sentant la panique envahir les voix, Wade comprit qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à tirer dans le tas, à l'aveugle.

Il inspira profondément, repoussa un peu fort Jon contre un mur et sauta vers les hommes en noir.

Jon cria lorsque les coups de feu retentirent. Reflexe stupide, reflexe quand même.

Wade récolta deux balles dans le torse, mais désarma ses adversaires sans plus attendre, les assommant sans autre forme de procès. Il les fouilla rapidement, s'équipa d'un fusil d'assaut et lança un petit calibre à son associé.

\- Merde… Mais il se passe quoi ?

\- Il se passe qu'on passe à l'action plus tôt que prévu, rétorqua l'ancien militaire.

Ses réflexes prenaient le dessus. Sécuriser la zone, évacuer les victimes et les blessés.

Et aller chercher les otages. Ils avaient suffisamment attendu.

* * *

L'escalier descendait dans la gueule noire et béante de la centrale. Ici, les générateurs de secours avaient pris le relai, et des néons pâles illuminaient le sous-sol ou débarquaient Jon et Wade. Partout, aux murs, au plafond, d'immenses cylindres de métal, des tuyaux, des échafaudages grimpaient sur plusieurs niveaux, pour desservir des postes de contrôles épars, garnis d'appareillage en acier inoxydable.

La lumière blanche étincelait sur tout ce cuivre, tout cet aluminium.

Ce n'était pas ici. Ils descendirent plus bas encore.

Un léger courant d'air fit frissonner Wade. Il arma son fusil d'assaut, parcourut le sous-sol du regard.

Pietro était à côté de lui, plus sérieux que jamais. Accrochée à sa ceinture, une collection de badges magnétiques. De quoi ouvrir les dernières portes ayant résisté à l'algorithme de Tony.

\- Ils sont là.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une prière, d'une question. Un simple constat.

Plusieurs cellules s'élevaient en effet à ce niveau.

Au centre, une pièce ovoïde construite dans un matériau que les trois complices ne connaissaient pas attirait l'œil.

Et l'oreille.

\- Hulk est là-dedans ? S'inquiéta Jon, tapotant la surface lisse et blanche de la cellule, pas spécialement en confiance.

\- Comment on va le calmer ? répliqua Vif Argent, nerveux.

Ses yeux fouillaient la salle, à la recherche de l'endroit où sa sœur était détenue. Wade s'accorda une minute pour réfléchir. D'ici, aussi profondément enfouis dans le sol, les bruits du combat dans les étages supérieurs lui paraissaient étouffés. Mais bien réel : il ne fallait pas trainer : la situation pouvait dégréner. Correction, elle était en train de dégénérer.

\- Natasha, souffla-t-il enfin.

Pietro comprit. Un instant, il 'n'était plus là. L'instant d'après, il réapparaissait, l'espionne pendue à son bras.

La jolie rousse tournait de l'œil, visiblement secouée par ce moyen de transport express.

\- Il est pour toi, princesse. Nous, on continue. Steve, les autres ?

\- Sur place. Ca a commencé.

Les traits de Natasha se tendirent imperceptiblement. Elle inspira profondément, et fit face à la salle de confinement. Elle força son cœur à ralentir, synchronisa son souffle sur ses mouvements. Si elle-même n'était pas dans un état de calme absolu, elle ne parviendrait à rien. Pietro lui lança un badge subtilisé peu avant, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Un « bonne chance » silencieux. Les trois autres continuèrent leur chemin, alors que Natasha glissait le badge dans le lecteur magnétique.

* * *

La seconde cellule de haute sécurité était noire. Dans le même matériau probablement que la première, et elle-aussi de structure ovoïde, mais noire.

Jon caressa distraitement le contour d'une porte à peine visible.

\- C'est Wanda, murmura Pietro.

\- Comment tu … ?

\- Je sais, c'est tout.

Jon et Wade s'approchèrent ensemble des cellules restantes.

Plus classiques, elles, coulées dans l'acier et le béton, gardées par des barreaux de plusieurs centièmes d'épaisseur. Wade sentit son cœur tomber au fond de sa poitrine en avisant, derrière une grille, une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pudique Jon s'éclipsa, prétextant d'aller fouiller les autres cellules.

* * *

Les mains de Wade tremblaient alors qu'il ouvrait la porte. L'espoir, la peur, un joyeux fatras de sentiments longtemps oubliés de sa personne, tout se bousculait dans son cerveau abîmé.

Il était vivant.

Wade se jeta à ses pieds, à genoux à côté de la silhouette fatiguée.

Peter Parker, assis contre le mur, la tête dodelinant vaguement, et un sourire incompréhensible sur son visage maltraité.

Du sang séché, des bleus, des griffures. Vêtu de haillons, il était terriblement maigre, et ses cheveux poissés de sueur et de sang lui tombaient devant les yeux.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Wade Wilson… Vous, ici ?

Un soulagement sans commune mesure déferla sur le mercenaire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Des larmes de joie.

Il serra le corps frêle contre lui, avec mille précautions, soutenant sa nuque, accolant leurs fronts, répétant sans cesse des paroles rassurantes.

\- Je suis là, tout va bien. Je suis là, je viens te chercher. Ca va aller, Peter. Tiens bon. On rentre à la maison. Je suis là…

Le soulagement de découvrir le jeune homme vivant fit bientôt place à une immense colère. Une haine profonde, pour quiconque l'avait mis dans cet état. Son dos était balafré de toutes parts, son torse à demi apparent sous les lambeaux de vêtements marbré de cicatrices.

\- Pourquoi… ?

\- J'ai essayé de m'enfuir. Mais Jean n'était pas contente que ses gars m'abiment. Quand elle a vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait…

Peter frissonna dans les bras de Wade. La force dont il faisait preuve, cette bravoure de façade, le masque d'humour et de nonchalance de celui qui a tenu bon malgré l'épreuve : tout vacilla, un instant, menaçant de se fissurer. Il choisit de ne pas finir sa phrase, se serra davantage contre le mercenaire qui l'entourait de ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, immobiles, prostrés, entendant de manière diffuse les coups de feu et les bruits de cavalcade loin au-dessus de leurs têtes. Wade ne parvenait pas à chasser de son esprit des images de violence. Celles qu'on avait fait subir à Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont… Est-ce qu'ils t'ont… ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, murmura Peter.

Les paupières closes, sa voix sifflait. Probablement à travers plusieurs côtes cassées.

\- Il faut que je sache, Peter.

\- Je. Ne. Veux pas. En parler.

Les mâchoires du mercenaire se crispèrent. Il raffermit son étreinte, caressant les cheveux, posant des baisers invisibles sur les pointes.

\- Bien sûr. Pardon.

Lui-même avait de la culture, niveau torture. Il avait passé suffisamment de temps entre les mains d'Ajax pour comprendre ce besoin de silence. Un jour, peut-être. Un jour.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru que… Que tu…

Dans le creux de son cou, il devina le sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de son cadet.

\- Et oui. Mais non. Je suis coriace.

Un immense poids, qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps, quitta les épaules de Wade Wilson.

* * *

 **[ à peine plus tôt ]**

Mystique observait sa silhouette dans les reflets des vitres. Jean Grey était une très belle femme : revêtir son apparence n'était pas désagréable. Les officiers la saluaient avec crainte et respect, elle pouvait deviner le poids de leurs regards sur son dos.

Jean… La petite Jean et ses cauchemars, au manoir de Charles Xavier, Jean et Scott, et Logan, Jean et sa force incommensurable, sa volonté à toute épreuve…

Elles avaient été amies. Probablement. Et maintenant…

Raven se reconcentra alors qu'elle arrivait face à l'armurerie. Les deux gardes en faction s'écartèrent légèrement pour la laisser accéder au scanner. Elle se contenta de les saluer vaguement d'un mouvement de tête.

Les nombreux paramètres biométriques analysés s'affichèrent sur un petit écran bleuté, clignotèrent plusieurs secondes et la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

 _Trop facile._

Sur les murs, ainsi que dans des étagères en métal, s'alignaient des armes pour tous les goûts.

Elle marcha rapidement entre les rayons, remarquant un beau duo de Smith et Wesson. Elle les attrapa, vérifia qu'ils étaient chargés et les glissa à sa ceinture.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent. Une angoisse légère noua sa gorge.

\- Allez, Vif Argent, magne-toi…

Sans aucun signe avant-coureur, l'alarme retentit, déchirant le silence, et la lumière disparut de manière très soudaine. Dehors, les gardes s'affolèrent, l'appelèrent, entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Du calme, ordonna-t-elle durement. Tout est sous contrôle.

Pietro choisit ce moment pour se matérialiser à côté d'elle.

\- Désolé, j'aidais Tony à ouvrir les portes et… Oups.

Conscient qu'il venait de fusiller leur couverture, Pietro offrit un pauvre sourire aux deux gardes médusés. Déjà, Mystique était sur eux, artiste martiale accomplie, elle eut tôt fait de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. En quelques secondes seulement, deux corps inconscients gisaient au sol. Les deux complices les tirèrent à l'intérieur pour les dissimuler. Des hurlements emplissaient les couloirs, humains et hommes en noirs courraient, les premiers coups de feu explosèrent.

\- C'est parti ?

\- C'est parti, confirma le jeune homme.

En quelques secondes à peine, il avait fourni une arme à la majorité des occupants de la centrale. Il revint auprès de Raven, visiblement fatigué.

\- Je vais voir où en sont Wade et Jon. Et je vais trouver Wanda.

Mystique se dévêtit de son apparence, pour devenir cette créature bleue si fascinante. Elle hocha la tête et lui serra l'épaule.

\- On se voit quand tout est fini ?

Un mince sourire lui répondit.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce chapitre mes chous. Attention, protégez-vous, il risque d'y avoir des balles perdues dans le prochain chapitre =D**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	9. Chapitre neuf : Plier le métal

**Salut mes lapins. Après deux semaines trèèès chargées, je reviens. Avec un nouveau chapitre, donc. J'espère que vous avez survécu entre temps. Merci pour votre soutien, vous me remontez le moral en cette période troublée !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **julie91** **: Et oui en effet, j'ai découpé en plusieurs partie la bataille, bon, deux seulement, faut pas déconner, c'est pas ( encore !) le boss de fin de jeu ! Disons que c'est un petit échauffement :p Merci pour ton petit mot !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

A posteriori, Tony aurait bien du mal à se souvenir de l'enchaînement précis des évènements. Il se rappela vaguement être resté de longues minutes devant les écrans clignotants, analysant l'ensemble des données disponibles. Classifiant, triant, recoupant. Et concluant.

Lorsque des soldats de Thanos enfoncèrent la porte du laboratoire, il quitta sa chaise précipitamment, tentant de tout figer dans sa mémoire.

Et maintenant, nouvelle mission. Revenir vivant auprès des siens, pour leur transmettre ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, quand on se retrouve seul, en blouse, face à trois hommes surentraînés et sans pitié.

 _« J'ai passé tellement peu de temps dans une armure ces derniers mois que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi les gens continuent à m'appeler Iron man. Plutôt « Humain normal avec une haute fréquence d'attraction des ennuis-man.» »_

Il ouvrait la bouche, dans une vaine tentative de négociation, lorsque deux hommes s'écroulèrent face à lui, un rictus stupéfait plaqué sur leurs traits, une lame de couteau dépassant de leurs torses frémissants. Natasha retira les poignards dans un bruit de succion et accueillit le dernier soldat d'un coup de poing au plexus. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas au pauvre homme, elle le gratifia d'un double atémi dans les côtes qui acheva de lui couper le souffle. L'espionne l'expédia enfin dans les méandres libérateurs de l'inconscience d'un bon coup de coude derrière la nuque.

Jamais Tony n'avait été aussi content de tomber sur l'agent Romanoff. S'il ne pensait pas approuver un jour ses méthodes pour le moins violentes, ce jour venait pourtant d'arriver.

\- Faut pas rester là, murmura-t-elle.

Mais Tony ne l'écoutait pas. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une silhouette avachie, le souffle court, mal dissimulée par des vêtements inadaptés.

Des cheveux ébouriffés, des petites lunettes cassées de trop nombreuses fois, et un air terriblement las. La voix manqua à l'ingénieur. Il serra Bruce entre ses bras, insensible au chaos qui régnait non loin d'eux.

\- Faut pas rester, répéta Natasha, les larmes aux yeux.

Avoir retrouvé Bruce vivant ôtait un immense poids de sa poitrine. Elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre un autre des siens. La culpabilité de n'avoir pas pu sauver Clint la rongeait à petit feu, mais désormais, elle devait assumer. Se reprendre en main, et défendre ceux qui lui étaient chers. Tony lui aussi sentit les larmes monter, mais il se contint, la voix enrouée, cherchant une blague.

\- Les retrouvailles attendront, le coupa Natasha. On a des gentils à sauver, et des méchants à fracasser.

Les deux autres se séparèrent à regret, mais résolus.

Oui, il y avait encore du travail.

* * *

\- On s'en va Pietro.

\- Non… Il reste des gens… Attends, je peux…

Une petite tape sur le sommet de son crâne le contraignit au silence.

Si l'emprisonnement l'avait affectée d'une quelconque manière, Wanda n'en montrait rien. Les cheveux encore plus longs que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, son regard tranchant n'avait pas perdu de son acuité. Vêtue d'une blouse grise destinée aux prisonniers, elle soutenait son frère à bout de bras.

Ils s'étaient retranchés dans une petite salle déserte, avec quelques autres prisonniers. Au dehors, le combat faisait rage.

\- Je te sors d'ici, c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait. Tu es épuisé.

Et en effet, le mutant avait les traits tirés. Malgré ses bravades, il n'était pas persuadé de tenir le choc, s'il devait encore utiliser ses talents. Après avoir fait le lien entre les différentes têtes pensantes du groupe, armé la majorité des prisonniers et évacué le plus de blessés possible, il tenait à peine debout.

Mais rien ne lui ôterait ce sourire stupide du visage.

Un bruit de cavalcade s'approcha d'eux. Dans la petite salle, tous se figèrent, tournant vers Wanda un regard interrogateur. C'est assez naturellement qu'elle avait pris la tête de l'escadron de fortune.

Elle laissa Pietro s'appuyer contre un mur et s'approcha de la porte, rempart vivant infranchissable pour quiconque souhaiterait s'en prendre aux malheureux retranchés ici. Peu de monde l'effrayait, à vrai dire. Sa seule faiblesse était d'ignorer l'étendue de ses propres pouvoirs. Et l'enfermement avait quelque peu aiguisé sa soif d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet, et son envie de se passer les nerfs sur les responsables ne diminuait pas depuis sa libération… C'est donc plutôt confiante, les poings serrés et frémissant d'un halo rougeâtre, qu'elle se dressa face à la porte. Son assurance fondit en quelques secondes alors que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, dévoilant une belle rousse sulfureuse, et redoutée. Wanda contint un tremblement. Jean était venue plusieurs fois lui rendre visite. De mauvais souvenirs, désagréables, de doigts griffus qui s'infiltrent dans sa tête, qui farfouillent ses souvenirs. Une conscience en béton, sur lequel elle ne pouvait rien. Un examen inévitable. Un viol.

Probablement la seule personne qu'elle craignait réellement, à bien y réfléchir.

L'instant s'étira, teinté de surprise dans les deux camps. Les hommes qui suivaient Jean s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce, armes en avant, bruyants. Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient investi les lieux, ils se turent. Se figèrent. Immobiles, parfaitement, stoïques dans ce chaos qui virevoltait de l'autre côté de la porte. Lentement, un à un, ils sortirent de la pièce. Jean, elle, n'avait pas bougé.

Pietro retint son souffle. En voyant la mutante face à eux, il se savait perdu. Personne, ici n'était en mesure de lui rivaliser. Peut-être, - peut-être – Loki aurait-il pu faire quelque chose pour eux, s'il n'avait pas été à moitié mort à dix kilomètres de là. Et encore. Tous connaissaient la puissance inégalée de la jeune femme, et de son hôte incomparablement puissant, le phénix.

Une pensée suffirait à les broyer sur place, et pourtant…

Ils étaient en vie. Le sang cognait aux tempes de Pietro. Il aurait voulu se lever, attraper Wanda, s'enfuir. La force lui manquait.

Un battement de cil plus tard, Jean recula d'un pas. Un voile ombra son regard, son visage se durcit imperceptiblement.

\- Fuyez.

La porte se referma derrière elle, laissant les jumeaux ébahis d'être encore en vie.

* * *

Enfin. Ils l'avaient tant attendu, l'instant où tout bascule.

Leur chance, à saisir. Infime. Leur chance de se battre.

Le bouclier tricolore vint s'enfoncer sous le menton d'un homme en noir, qui hurla. Son cri de douleur fut recouvert par une salve de balles sur leur gauche, et par le son du verre qui explose, des corps qui tombent, par les autres hurlements réverbérés dans tout le site, par le pas lourds des golems qui se mettaient en marche, rasant tout sur leur passage.

Steve récupéra son bouclier, terni, voilé, vestige d'une époque où tout allait mieux pour la Terre et ses habitants.

\- Resserrez les rangs, hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit alentour. On ne lâche rien !

Autour de lui, les hommes et les femmes obéirent. Mutants, habitants du Bunker venus en renforts, soldats de fortune formés sur le tas… Certains étaient des guerriers. Pas la majorité, loin de là.

Heureusement, Charles-Xavier avait ramené quelques amis, ce qui équilibrait quelque peu les combats. Colossus, notamment, servait de barrière vivante, les balles ricochant sur sa peau de métal pour protéger ses petits camarades.

Sept escadrilles étaient parvenues à investir les locaux, avant que les golems, lourds et lents, ne commencent à s'agiter à l'extérieur. L'unité de Steve fouillait l'ensemble des pièces communes. Ils embarquaient les blessés, tailladaient la garde ennemie, armaient les prisonniers que Pietro n'avait pas eu le temps d'équiper.

\- C'est un vrai foutoir cette bataille ! hurla Natasha qui couvrait son côté droit. On est trop dispersés !

Ravi de voir son lieutenant vivant, Steve opina du chef.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Tony embarque Bruce loin des combats. Pietro est HS, Wanda va le sortir. Moi, je reste. Comment ça se présente ?

Une pluie de grenades tombant à leurs pieds les interrompit quelques instants. Juste le temps de se mettre à couvert en grinçant des dents lorsque le claquement vrilla leurs tympans.

\- J'ai connu mieux, répliqua Steve, alors qu'au détour du couloir menant à l'infirmerie, une dizaine d'home en noirs fraîchement armés avançaient vers eux. Si on n'a pas un coup de main très vite…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Une immense épée de métal trancha littéralement le mur à côté d'eux, depuis le toit jusqu'au sol, dévoilant dans la fracture du bâtiment un golem aux yeux rougissants. Et, derrière lui, deux autres. Le destructeur releva son arme, prêt à l'abattre de nouveau, ignorant les hurlements des hommes qui s'égaillaient devant cette vision terrifiante.

Natasha fut incapable du moindre geste, tétanisée. Que faire, avec deux fusils, contre un tel colosse ? Un miracle. Ils n'étaient qu'une poignée d'humains, contre une armée de géants de fer.

Il leur fallait un miracle…

Et le miracle survint.

* * *

Le golem fut stoppé à mi-course. Tout s'abord, ses pupilles clignotèrent sous son heaume d'airain. Son épée lui fut arrachée des mains, jetée au dehors de leur champ de vision.

Natasha ne prit pas le temps d'étudier le pourquoi du comment, ni de chercher des yeux leur sauveur dont elle devinait pourtant l'identité. Sous les ordres de Steve, elle rassembla les hommes et ils battirent en retraite.

Derrière eux, les trois golems s'écroulèrent, broyés comme de vulgaires boîtes de conserves, détruisant dans leur chute une bonne partie des locaux.

Alors que tous ensembles, prisonniers et sauveurs, fuyaient la centrale comme les rats quittent un navire en perdition, Erik Lensherr prenait possession des lieux, déployant la force de son talent

* * *

Tony courrait.

Enfin, il marchait vite. Sa jeunesse était loin derrière lui maintenant, il fallait le reconnaître, et courir dix kilomètres sans s'épuiser constituait pour lui un très lointain souvenir. Derrière, Bruce n'en menait pas large non plus.

\- Pff… Pffff… Pfff, allez, magne toi Bruce, tu traînes là, je t'attends, je pourrai carrément être déjà arrivé, pff…

Remarque ridicule étant donné que l'ingénieur se tenait un côté, le visage rouge brique, le cœur prêt à imploser.

Bruce s'arrêta une seconde, les tempes brûlantes, des étoiles piquetées devant les yeux.

\- Vas-y sans moi, souffla-t-il enfin.

\- T'es fou ! On a mis du temps à te retrouver mon pote, c'est pas pour que je te laisse te paumer dans une forêt ! Allez, on avance.

Tony piaffait d'impatience. Il fallait mettre Bruce à l'abri- des autres, mais surtout de ses propres pulsions-, mais très égoïstement, il était pressé de rentrer au Chalet. Il ne sentait plus du tout la présence d'un certain Jotun dans son esprit. L'angoisse ruisselait dans ses veines.

\- J'en peux plus, se rendit Bruce, glissant le long d'un tronc d'arbre. Vas-y, je me débrouille.

C'était bien mal connaître Tony. Il passa un bras sous les épaules de son ami, le força à se redresser en ignorant superbement ses grognements désapprobateurs.

Ils repartirent en claudiquant.

* * *

Tony rampa presque dans les combles. Il était à bout de souffle, gelé, transpirant. Le bunker, partiellement déserté, s'était dressé devant lui comme le saint Graal.

Il avait laissé Bruce en bonne compagnie, dans la salle principale. Maintenant, il y avait plus urgent.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de repos, Will sursauta. Il quitta la chaise qu'il occupait au chevet de Loki depuis plusieurs jours et se précipita à la rencontre de l'ingénieur, lui attrapant au passage une serviette-éponge et un verre d'eau.

\- Tony ! Comment ça va ? Où sont les autres ? Est-ce que…

\- … Parti en premier… Mis le géant vert à l'abri… Ai vu le pro du métal sur le chemin du retour… Ça devrait aller… Autre taré de Magneto… Se rachète une conscience…

Et en effet, avoir croisé Erik l'avait considérablement rassuré sur leur sort. Quoi de mieux qu'un mutant capable de broyer le métal pour se débarrasser d'une armée de golems enragés ?

Will comprit rapidement que l'attention de son interlocuteur était désormais focalisée sur la créature allongée sur le divan.

Le jeune homme décida de descendre, pour aller éventuellement accueillir les prochains survivants qui rentreraient au bercail.

Tony resta debout, un moment, à contempler la silhouette pale et froide devant lui. La poitrine de Loki se soulevait à peine, à un rythme douloureusement lent, comme si tout chez lui fonctionnait au ralenti.

Alors, la fatigue, la lassitude de ces dernières heures, ces derniers jours, ces derniers mois : tout s'abattit sur la tête de l'ancien milliardaire, déluge diluvien. Après tout ce qu'il avait subi, voir Loki naviguer entre la vie et la mort sapa la dernière barrière qui protégeait son esprit fracturé.

Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Plusieurs jours sans dormir, porteur d'informations capitales pour la survie de l'humanité, au plus profond du gouffre et dévoré d'épuisement : Tony Stark ôta malhabilement ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis vint s'allonger à côté du demi-dieu endormi.

Il se colla contre le corps immobile, posa sa tête dans le creux de la nuque offerte et passa une main sur le torse drapé de noir et vert. Loki était glacé, mais, contre sa paume, son complice pouvait sentir le faible battement du cœur. Un rythme lent, très lent, mais régulier.

Une promesse.

Tony s'endormit.

* * *

 **Pfiou. Voilà pour ce chapitre neuf mes lapins, dans le prochain, les révélations d'iron-Man, le réveil (tardif!) de la belle au bois dormant, et le plan qui changera ( ou pas ? ) la face du monde =D**

 **Je vous fais des tas de bisous !**

 **Laukaz**


	10. Chapitre dix : L'energie

**Salut mes cobayes. Ça roule pour vous ?**

 **Voici le chapitre dix, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je travaille beaucoup sur ma future fiction originale en ce moment, ce qui explique mes plus longs délais de parution sur, euh, à peu près tout le reste ! ( Si vous voulez plus de détails, n'hésitez pas à me demander, je suis volontiers loquace sur ce sujet. Sur tous les autres aussi, d'ailleurs.) Mais j'espère que va en vaudra la peine =D**

 **Bonne lecture, et merci d'être toujours là. J'vous kiffe.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix.**

* * *

Était-ce parce que son âme errait par-delà les monts gelés de Jotunheim ? Le froid n'avait, jusqu'à présent, jamais eu le moindre effet sur lui.

Pourtant, il était frigorifié.

Autour de lui, la palette des bleus et des gris se déclinait à l'infini. Il faisait toujours sombre, ici, de cette semi obscurité qui précède la nuit noire. Seules quelques étoiles piquetant le ciel et quelques lueurs en provenance d'un palais de cristal noir illuminaient les landes glacées.

Un paysage terrifiant, de grandes lignes fracturées, découpées dans la glace, des montagnes lisses et brillantes, des caves où pendaient des stalactites de la taille d'une église, des forêts de pins blanchies par la neige, dressées au loin, agitées par un vent incessant.

Son corps flottait au-dessus des steppes barbares, intangible et pourtant pétri par le froid.

Des heures, des jours, des mois peut-être, sans croiser la vie, entouré de cette beauté austère et minérale.

Et puis, soudain, la chaleur.

A peine perceptible au commencement, et qui se repend de nouveau dans chacun de ses membres, comme pour lui rappeler que, quelque part loin d'ici, il est en vie. Elle part de son torse pour inonder son corps, ramener la vie jusqu'au bout de ses doigts devenus bleus et insensibles.

La chaleur…

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Tout d'abord, la faible luminosité de la pièce suffit à l'aveugler, à dessiner des dentelles noires dans son champ de vision. Il n'y avait qu'une petite lampe en tissu orange, pourtant, à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

Il était engourdi, ankylosé d'être resté immobile si longtemps, et des fourmis lui mangeaient toute la partie droite de la poitrine.

Alors que la clarté apparaissait tout doucement, il tourna un peu la tête, grimaçant. Il découvrit l'origine du poids sur son torse et un resta un moment stupéfait. L'improbabilité de l'instant le percuta, achevant de le ramener dans cette réalité. Tony Stark, crispé contre lui, leurs corps léthargiques emmêlés sur un canapé de mauvaise facture.

Une minute, il n'osa pas bouger d'un pouce, de peur de briser l'instant qui se cristallisait dans sa mémoire. Il étudia longuement le visage fermé, les rides de contrariété sur le front blanc, les tics nerveux qui agitaient le coin des lèvres. Parfaitement immobile, osant à peine respirer. Depuis leur première rencontre, une éternité auparavant, quelques cheveux blancs s'étaient glissés sur les tempes de l'ingénieur. Une certaine lassitude, aussi, imprimée sur son visage.

Peut-être dérangé par ce changement subtil dans l'atmosphère, Tony grogna, bougea un peu… Et, à son tour, ouvrit les yeux. Les pupilles noires rencontrèrent les vertes, dans un instant de surprise réciproque.

A peine réveillé, paniqué et heureux à la fois, Tony avait mille choses à dire. Mille choses intéressantes, bien sûr, qui allaient de « tu m'as manqué à « Putain merde tu es vivant », et autres déclarations romantiques.

La seule chose qui lui passa par l'esprit à ce moment précis, pourtant, fut la suivante :

\- Euh… Bonjour ?

Le sorcier eut un minuscule sourire.

\- Bonjour.

Tony fut mortifié.

 _« Bonjour », sérieusement ? J'ai pas encore plus nul comme entrée en matière ?_

Visiblement, il pouvait trouver encore plus nul, puisqu'il poursuivit, naturellement :

\- Bien dormi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Ils restèrent donc ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le divan inconfortable, à profiter simplement de ce petit bonheur passager. Après de longues minutes, finalement, Tony résuma d'une voix rauque :

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils s'enlacèrent, mélange confus de bras et de jambes, de tissus et de cheveux.

Tony chercha les lèvres du demi-dieu, qui les lui offrit. Un baiser doux et sobre.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il s'agit d'une mauvaise idée, commenta sombrement loki. Je ne veux pas passer tente ans à avoir peur, et le reste de ma vie éternelle à être malheureux.

Le visage de Tony se durcit. Leurs deux fronts se collèrent.

\- Arrête, Loki. Déjà, il est trop tard. Ose dire que tu n'es pas attaché à moi désormais, que si on arrête là, tu n'aurais pas peur pour moi, et tu n'éprouveras rien le jour ou je mourrais.

\- Ce sera pire, si on…

Il n'eut pas le courage de finir sa phrase.

-J'ai envie de profiter, souffla Tony. Je crois qu'on l'a mérité, en fait. On s'inquiètera du reste en temps voulu. Il doit exister des moyens…

Son cerveau s'activait déjà, fouillant l'immense base de donné logée sous son crâne.

\- Si quelqu'un peut trouver le secret de l'immortalité, doutes-tu que ce soit moi ? Je découvrirai la molécule qu'il y a dans les pommes d'or d'Hera, celles qui vous confèrent votre longévité. Je construirai des labos pour la synthétiser chimiquement, ou alors, j'étudierais les homards, tu sais, c'est biologiquement immortel. Je ne ferai plus de l'ingénierie, je ferai de la biologie moléculaire. Ou alors, j'uploaderais ma conscience dans un ordinateur, en attendant qu'on trouve un moyen de la remettre dans un autre corps. Ou alors je peux aussi…

Un autre baiser le fit taire. Pour un instant au moins.

\- Et puis même si j'y arrive pas, je suis égoïste. Pour moi c'est trop tard. J'ai pas envie de passer le temps qu'il me reste avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je peux pas te forcer, bien sûr, mais… Ne me dis pas que dans tes trois-mille ans d'existence, tu n'as jamais rencontré cette situation auparavant.

Loki se redressa un peu sur un coude, méditatif.

\- Plusieurs fois. Ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi je ne suis pas un modèle de stabilité à l'heure actuelle…

\- Prends ton temps. Mais pas trop non plus. La question, c'est toujours la même… Les regrets ou les remords ?

Loki inspira profondément, les paupières closes pour fuir le regard inquisiteur de son compagnon. Il connaissait la réponse à cette question, évidement.

\- Le problème des regrets, c'est qu'on se dit toujours « et si j'avais fait ça, et si j'avais eu ca… » On ne peut jamais savoir. Avec les remords, au moins, on l'a fait. On sait. On aurait peut-être pas dû, mais… On n'est pas resté passif.

Cette manière de penser expliquait en grande partie la vie dissolue de Tony, jusqu'à il y a peu de temps. Loki sourit.

\- D'accord, mais à une condition.

Tony sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, il hocha la tête, résolu, curieux.

\- Laquelle ?

Les bras se refermèrent autour de ses épaules, l'amenant contre le corps du sorcier.

\- Tais-toi cinq minutes.

* * *

Il y avait eu un grand instant de réjouissance, au Chalet. Le petit bunker était saturé, prêt à craquer, chaque espace occupé par les nouveaux habitants. Les humains s'étaient accueillis avec plaisir, retrouvés pour certains, les mutants et autres optimisés aussi.

Charles Xavier, Erik et Raven avaient été acclamés comme des rois à leur arrivée. Wade et Peter aussi, Bruce, ainsi que Wanda et Pietro. Il y avait eu des morts, là-bas. Des hommes et femmes qui n'avaient pas pu être sauvés.

Mais il restait des vivants, et ils représentaient un espoir comme le monde en avait terriblement besoin ces derniers temps.

Alors on s'était entassé, tant bien que mal, transformant la pièce à vivre principale en dortoir de fortune, on avait soigné les blessés, trouvé des occupations aux valides, réorganisé complètement l'abri antiatomique.

Et on avait fêté la victoire.

Peter, malgré les menaces de la part d'à peu près tout le monde, refusait de rester allongé. Il s'était joint aux festivités, s'installant pour la majeure partie de la nuit sur les genoux de Wade. Natasha, souriante, avait donné un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Steve. Un petit coup de coude qui signifiait « hé, regarde, hé, regarde, t'as vu ? » Et Steve avait levé les yeux au ciel, des yeux au ciel qui signifiaient « arrête, tu te fais des idées, ils ne sont qu'amis, c'est une amitié bien virile, voilà tout ».

Plus tard dans la nuit, quand Wade et Peter étaient partis ensemble se coucher, pour dormir sur le même canapé, Natasha avait donné un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Steve. Un petit coup de coude qui signifiait « allez, avoue, soit pas aveugle, allez quoi, tu vois, tu vois ? » Et Steve, impassible, avait levé les yeux au ciel. « Peter est traumatisé, il n'a pas envie de de dormir seul, arrête de te faire des idées ! »

Quand, le lendemain, Steve avait surpris l'ancien mercenaire mettre sa langue dans la bouche de Peter au détour d'un couloir, sa mâchoire menaça de tomber au sol. Natasha avait beaucoup ri, et lui beaucoup bafouillé.

« Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Mais… Mais… ? »

Maintenant, Peter était bien sagement assis sur les genoux de Wade, passait un bras autour de sa nuque, attentif.

La table du comité de direction s'était agrandie. Steve, qui présidait, entouré de ses deux lieutenants. Puis Charles et Erik, confiants, stoïques, Raven, et Loki debouts un peu plus loin, adossés les bras croisés au mur, et Bruce, silencieux, observant le monde changé à travers ses petites lunettes noires.

Tony, lui, se tenait debout face à son auditoire. Le temps que tout le monde s'installe, il avait observé les deux tourtereaux, le grand homme silencieux et l'araignée blessée. Les regards glissaient sur eux. Il admirait leur capacité à assumer, à afficher leur relation au grand jour. Natasha se comportait en mère louve avec eux. Sur la défensive, toujours prête à venir les défendre, clouant sur place ceux qui osaient couler ne serait-ce qu'un regard étrange dans leur direction.

L'attention de l'ingénieur glissait vers Loki, toujours grave et sérieux, et il espérait qu'un jour, peut-être, il pourrait en être de même pour eux. Ils n'en étaient pas là, pour sûr, mais il n'était pas pressé. Le projecteur envoya sur le mur blanc une carte du monde. Tony n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins : ils ne disposaient pas de suffisamment de temps pour se permettre de le gâcher.

\- J'ai reconstruit cette carte de mémoire. Elle résume toutes les données que j'ai pu trouver dans l'ordinateur principal de la centrale où nous étions.

Le silence se fit sur le petit groupe de dirigeants auto-promus. Tous buvaient ses paroles. Professeur dans l'âme, Tony joignit ses mains dans son dos, et entama une série d'allers et retours le long du mur.

\- Pourquoi une centrale ? Exactement pour son utilisation principale. Créer de l'énergie. Et c'est exactement ce à quoi ils s'employaient. D'après leurs données, c'est aussi le cas dans tous les points marqués en rouge de cette carte. Ne vous ennuyez pas à compter, je l'ai fait pour vous. Ca fait cent-quarante-quatre.

Cent quarante-quatre points rouges clignotaient en effet sur la mappemonde, répartis inégalement sur tous les continents.

Tony leva l'index pour attirer l'attention sur un détail particulier.

\- Pourtant, si elles sont toutes en activité, aucune n'envoie l'énergie ni dans le réseau à haute tension, ni dans des transformateurs. Vous voyez où je veux en venir… ?

Seul Bruce intervint, sourcils froncés :

\- Ils parviennent à la stocker ?

\- Pas exactement, grimaça Tony. C'est pire.

Trois nouveaux points, noirs, apparurent sur la diapositive. Un au Mexique, un en Arménie, et un tout au Sud de l'Afrique.

\- Apparemment, et par un procédé qui m'échappe tout à fait, ils envoient toute l'énergie produite ici. Et croyez-moi… Ça fait une quantité terrifiante.

Steve résuma parfaitement la pensée générale :

\- Mais… Pourquoi faire ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Pourquoi venir coloniser la terre, asservir l'humanité et l'obliger à produire une telle quantité d'énergie ? Dans tous les cas, je ne pense pas que ce soit dans un but caritatif…

Tous se retournèrent lorsque la voix suave de Loki s'éleva dans la pièce.

\- J'ai bien une petite idée.

Toute l'attention était portée vers lui. Il se redressa un peu, le regard dur, le visage à peine éclairé de cette lueur taquine qui le définissait pourtant. Appréciant d'avoir cet auditoire captivé, il fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avec une lenteur calculée, théâtrale. Il écarta les bras, marchant pour pouvoir fixer l'un après l'autre tous les humains réunis dans la pièce.

\- Savez-vous comment naissent les Titans ?

Tous se crispèrent. Ils n'étaient pas persuadés de vouloir l'apprendre.

\- On dit qu'ils se nourrissent de l'énergie vitale d'une planète. Qu'ils en aspirent la moindre goutte, jusqu'à la fracturer.

L'audience était pendue à ses lèvres. Tony le trouva plus beau que jamais, drapé de noir et de vert, droit et sûr dans la tempête. La conclusion s'échappa de ses lèvres fines en une moue fataliste :

\- Des débris d'un monde naissent les titans.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes Cobayes. Dites-moi si vous l'avez aimé, ou frappez-moi pour ne pas poster assez vite, bref, lâchez- vous xD**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Laukaz**


	11. Chapitre onze : Et la terre trembla

**Salut mes lapins ! Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre, elles m'ont bien remonté le moral. Vous êtes des chous. Certains le savent déjà, mais ca y'est, je me suis lancée dans la fic originale sur fictionpress. Si vous voulez me rejoindre, ça s'appelle la Cité des Insoumis, et si vous avez un compte ffnet, vous avez automatiquement un compte fictionpress ! Au plaisir de vous croiser.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

* * *

 **Mexique**

Tony tripotait nerveusement la boucle de sa ceinture de sécurité.

Le Quinjet filait vers le Sud et sa destination s'approchait à la fois trop vite et trop lentement. Il se sentait seul, dans la grande cabine, pourtant il était bien entouré.

Phil Coulson en personne conduisait l'appareil. Un homme plein de ressources. A sa droite, copilote de renom, Raven, sous sa forme bleue scintillante. Pietro dormait tranquillement, allongé sur les genoux de sa sœur Wanda, insensible aux mouvements chaotiques de l'avion traversant d'épaisses couches de nuages. Stephen Strange, lui, méditait en silence, le regard fixé dans l'au-delà.

Tony avait hâte que Loki revienne de la mission d'importance qu'on lui avait confiée. Aller ouvrir le bifröst pour ses compatriotes quelque part au milieu de l'Arménie. La centrale de Metsamor, voici le lieu où les Asgardiens se battraient. Si d'aventure ils parvenaient à rejoindre la Terre.

Tony inspira profondément. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour le demi-dieu, n'est-ce pas ? Il frôlait de près l'immortalité. Non, c'est pour les autres qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Ses compagnons de galère dans le Quinjet, mais aussi Charles, Erik, Bruce, Peter et Wade, qui avaient embarqué dans le vaisseau des x-men à destination l'Afrique du Sud et la centrale de Koeberg, et, bien sûr tous les milliers d'autres, les survivants, planqués çà et là à travers le globe. Cela constituait un sacré bon nombre de raisons de s'inquiéter.

Tony consulta une millième fois sa montre. Qui ne se trouvait plus à son poignet depuis, quoi, deux ans ? Geste automatique, reflexe machinal de l'homme qui voudrait que le temps défile à toute allure, ou qu'il s'arrête, définitivement.

Il avait salué ses compagnons d'infortune, quand ceux-ci étaient montés à bord du vaisseau des x-men. Wade et Peter, assis en silence l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenaient la main. Tony les enviait. Loki s'était téléporté à l'autre bout de la planète, à peine un regard serein pour lui.

Et il était là, maintenant, à onze-mille mètres d'altitude, au-dessus des nuages, au-dessus du monde à moitié dévasté, dans une tentative désespérée de sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver.

Sur cette pensée peu réjouissante, le Quinjet amorça sa descente. Tony sentit son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, Pietro se réveilla en ronchonnant, Wanda lui passa une main dans les cheveux, songeuse.

Bientôt, ils repassèrent sous les nuages, et les côtes dentelées du Mexique se découpèrent, blanches, morcelées, fracturées contre l'océan bleu. Les à-pics bruns des montagnes dessinaient de beaux contrastes et, bientôt, ils aperçurent l'objet de leur désir, calfeutrée derrière une digue, les pieds dans l'eau verte : la centrale de Laguna Verde. Les bâtiments cubiques, rouges et blancs, blocs de bétons cernés de réacteurs et de transformateurs : cela remémorait à Tony certains souvenirs, aussi récents que déplaisants.

Phil réalisa un magnifique atterrissage à moins d'un kilomètre de la centrale.

Tony débarqua avec plaisir dans l'air chaud du Mexique, savourant la caresse du soleil et les baisers du vent. Ses amis l'imitèrent, descendant un à un pour observer les ruines du Mexique, chercher de l'œil de potentiels survivants qu'ils ne trouvèrent pas. Ils se rapprochèrent, tous, inconsciemment. Se tenant l'épaule, le bras, la taille.

\- On a du boulot, énonça timidement Pietro.

Alors, comme pour accueillir ses propos, la terre commença de trembler.

* * *

 **Arménie**

La sensation était compliquée à exprimer. Comme un déclic, un engrenage qui se libère, quelque part près du cerveau.

Et dans la réalité physique aussi. Un joint qui se remet en place, une pièce qui coulisse. Une machinerie qui repart, flambant neuve.

Sous ses pieds, le sol se creusa subitement, s'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres, sculpté par des mains invisibles. Des runes, des formes géométriques, des couleurs : un instant, le ciel s'illumina de toutes les nuances de l'arc en ciel.

Loki eut du mal à s'extraire de l'état de transe où il s'était retranché pour accomplir son œuvre. Les verrous psychiques posés sur le bifröst venaient de s'évanouir, pour laisser place au portail dimensionnel tant convoité.

Loki vacilla. Will, à sa droite, fit mine de le retenir. Mal lui en prit, l'ego du sorcier n'aurait pas supporté un tel affront et il l'avertit d'un claquement de langue sonore.

Epuisé par les récents évènements, il sentait ses capacités physiques s'amoindrir. Il ne pourrait plus user de magie qu'avec parcimonie, dans les temps à venir. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs : quand la moitié des mercenaires du monde connu lui courrait après, sans répit, et qu'il avait fini au bord du gouffre Mort, un pied de chaque côté, réduit à néant mentalement et physiquement.

Heureusement, c'était un temps lointain, à présent. Et il fallait se concentrer sur l'avenir, désormais, non plus sur le passé.

Lorsque l'armée Asgardienne débarqua, dans un beau chaos organisé, Loki sentit ses jambes l'abandonner.

Ce n'était pas la fatigue, pourtant, mais la prise de conscience.

\- … et me faire un rapport de la situation. En priorité, sauvez la vie des mortels. Et…

Le prince d'Asgard s'interrompt dans son discours. Il venait tout juste de mettre un pied sur terre, encerclé par ses plus proches amis et conseillers, qu'il se figeait déjà.

Tous comprirent la raison de sa surprise, en voyant Loki, le grand disparu, le traître, l'aspirant conquérant des mondes et des trônes. Le prince déchu.

\- Je vous rejoins, parvint à articuler Thor, qui ne quittait pas son frère des yeux. Allez prendre les ordres auprès du Capitaine, conclut-il en indiquant Steve Rogers qui se tenait sur une proéminence rocheuse non loin.

Des dizaines et des dizaines d'Asgardiens en armure débarquaient par le bifröst qui s'illuminait comme un sapin de noël.

Lentement, Thor s'approcha du sorcier, en retrait, quittant la masse grouillante d'Asgardiens qui venait prêter main forte à leurs amis de Midgar.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire. Leur dernière rencontre remontait à de nombreux mois. Lorsque Loki, accompagné de Tony Stark, était retourné à Asgard pour voler un manuscrit dans la grande bibliothèque.

Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Et avant ça… Manhattan.

Il y avait tant de choses à dire que Loki ne sut pas par où commencer. Tout avait changé, depuis. Absolument tout. Mais surtout, lui avait changé.

Et voir son frère, ainsi, droit devant lui, auréolé de force et de gloire dans son armure étincelante… Autrefois, la jalousie l'aurait rongé sur place. Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte comme le sourire du prince lui avait manqué. Magnifique, de cette beauté accessible, diamétralement opposé à la sienne. Le regard franc, la parole de même, les cheveux blonds comme la lumière qui suivait ses pas. Alors que lui n'avait toujours été que l'ombre du prince, la beauté énigmatique dont on se méfie, qu'on craint par principe. Le jour et la nuit.

\- Je…

Alors quoi ? « Je suis désolé » ? « Je peux tout expliquer » ? « Je suis content de te voir » ? « J'ai kidnappé Tony Stark, on a conclu un pacte avec les fantômes de l'espace, c'était eux l'armée de Hulk venue sauver la terre, et puis on a enfermé Thanos dans une gemme, j'ai effacé les souvenirs de Stark, il m'a retrouvé, il m'a sauvé la vie, on a rejoint Thanos dans la gemme, on pensait l'avoir détruit mais visiblement ses créatures ont atterri sur Terre, on était dans un creux spatio-temporel et entre temps ta planète chérie a été à moitié détruite pardon-pardon » ?

\- Je …

Non, décidément. Rien d'autre ne venait que ce stupide « Je ». Peut-être qu'en essayant avec « tu »… ?

\- Tu…

Thor franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Ses bras immenses se refermèrent autour de Loki, puissants, dignes du protecteur du trône.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, des siècles même, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était adulte, et plus un enfant frêle passionné de livres, Loki sentit le voile vaciller. Une fissure dans le masque.

Une toute petite fissure dans un masque endurci par des années de solitude. Une toute petite fissure, née d'un minuscule éclat nommé Tony Stark.

Le sorcier serra le grand homme à son tour, lui rendant son étreinte avec force.

Toutes ces années. Toutes ces années perdues. Les larmes refoulées brulèrent ses yeux.

Et là, au milieu d'un désert brun et gris, en plein cœur d'un pays dévasté à l'image du reste de la Terre, entre les bras de son frère, Loki d'Asgard laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Alors, comme pour accueillir cet instant de plénitude, la terre commença de trembler.

* * *

 **Mexique**

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

La question résumait parfaitement l'état d'esprit général. Tout le monde s'était spontanément tourné vers Wanda.

\- Me regardez-pas comme ça, j'y suis pour rien ! se défendit-elle.

Le sol grondait, tremblait, menaçant à chaque instant de s'ouvrir en deux et de les précipiter dans les entrailles de la planète.

\- C'est possible qu'on soit arrivé trop tard ? s'alarma Pietro, écartant les bras pour tenter de conserver l'équilibre.

L'idée traversa l'esprit de Tony.

Oui.

Oui c'était possible.

Les cheminées de la centrale ronflaient avec bonheur, tapissant le ciel d'une vapeur blanche. Et le sol tremblait toujours. Tony se souvint alors que l'Union européenne – lorsqu'une telle chose existait encore-, s'était longuement battue pour faire fermer cette centrale. Techniquement obsolète, placée dans une région à haut risque sismique… Il comprenait aujourd'hui pourquoi, et regrettait de ne pas avoir, à l'époque, versé quelques pots de vin aux bonnes personnes pour que la fermeture ait réellement lieu.

\- Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, rester à côté de ce truc alors qu'i y a un séisme, ça me dit rien qui vaille !

Comme pour répondre à Raven, le sol sembla se calmer. Bientôt, il ne grinça plus du tout.

\- Pas de temps à perdre, résuma Tony. On y va.

\- On y va, ok, accepta Pietro. Mais on fait quoi au juste ?

Tony ne lui répondit pas, dévalant la petite pente qui menait vers la centrale. Puis il se mit à courir, alors que derrière lui, les autres l'imitaient.

Bonne question, ça. « On fait quoi au juste ».

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il profita de son petit sprint vers les gros blocs rouges et blancs pour y réfléchir.

L'énergie, accumulée ici, mais aussi en Arménie, en Afrique du Sud. Les titans qui naissent des débris d'une planète. Le sol qui tremble.

Le schéma paraissait assez clair.

Il se jeta sur le grillage qui protégeait la centrale. Déjà, des golems de la taille d'un immeuble se portaient à leur rencontre, épée en main : les doigts de Wanda rougirent, Stephen débuta une incantation, Pietro les devança à l'intérieur de la centrale.

Les mains de Tony s'abimèrent sur le grillage qu'il escalada à toute vitesse, porté par l'adrénaline. Un moment, il se demanda pourquoi il était ici. Il n'avait pas de pouvoirs, lui, il ne pouvait pas conjurer des principats, torturer psychiquement ses ennemis, il n'était pas un pro des arts martiaux… Tout ce qui avait fait de lui, par le passé, un héros, tout était mort. Ses armures, son argent…

Il se reprit.

Il lui restait son cerveau. Et pour empêcher l'explosion d'une centrale contenant vingt-cinq fois plus d'énergie que ce qu'elle était censée accueillir, il allait en avoir besoin.

* * *

 **Afrique du Sud**

\- Peter qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- J'avance ! Il faut bien que quelqu'un rentre dans ce merdier pour trouver une solution ! Et puis franchement, je ne crois pas que Magneto ai besoin d'aide : regarde comment il défonce les golems…

Comme pour appuyer le constat, une immense masse de métal s'effondra à côté d'eux, faisant sursauter le mercenaire. Un œil mort sous un heaume de fer compressé à l'extrême.

La centrale de Koeberg, tout au Sud de l'Afrique, ressemblait à un grand bloc de béton gris uni posé au bord de la mer. L'atterrissage avait été plus mouvementé que prévu : un golem avait lancé son immense masse sur l'avion. Heureusement, Erik avait ralenti leur chute et effectué un atterrissage d'urgence.

\- N'empêche que je suis content de l'avoir dans notre équipe, constata Peter, alors qu'une nouvelle série de chevaliers gigantesques s'écrasait au sol. J'ai l'impression de faire le jeu en mode facile…

\- Et puis on a même le super bonus de côté, au cas-où. Hein tonton ?

Bruce, qui les avait rejoints en courant, une main au-dessus de la tête pour s'abriter – illusoirement- des débris métalliques qui pleuvaient partout, repris son souffle.

\- De quoi ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber. On va rentrer à l'intérieur pendant que les autres s'occupent de l'armée en noir et des survivants. Tu viens avec nous ? Après tout, tu t'y connais en centrales nucléaires…

Bruce grimaça. De mauvais souvenirs, encore. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Après un dernier regard pour leurs alliés bien occupés à se battre, ils s'engouffrèrent tous trois dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre mes lapins. Merci de me soutenir, on s'approche de la fin !**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous.**

 **Laukaz**


	12. Chapitre douze : Non retour

**Salut mes lapins. Pardon pour cette absence, je n'ai pas eu internet pendant dix longs jours… DIX JOURS. Et maintenant j'ai une connexion. Je suis passée de la fibre optique à … 2 méga. DOULEUR ULTIME. Voilà, je raconte ma vie pour me purger de cette disgrâce. Sinon, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

* * *

 **Arménie – Centrale de Metsamor**

Une boucherie héroïque, comme l'aurait dit Voltaire. Mais sans cette teinte d'ironie qui colle à ses pas. Sans les canons rutilants, mais avec des golems ternes.

Les forces étaient absolument inégales. D'un côté, de simples êtres humains convertis à la secte Thanos et quelques golems d'acier, de l'autre, l'armée la plus puissante des mondes, composées de dieux, de demi dieux et d'immortels furieux. Le résultat semblait connu d'avance.

Natasha se laissa complètement porter par la foule projetée au bas de la falaise où ils attendaient les renforts. Les Asgardiens à côté d'elle courraient, hurlaient, certains volaient presque, armes en mains, sourires aux lèvres, pressés d'en découdre. Elle suivait Steve comme son ombre, et Steve, bien sûr, voulait mener les combats. Alors elle couvrait ses arrières, un peu perdue au milieu de tous ses inhumains. Clint lui manqua terriblement. Son sourire discret, sa simplicité, son humour. Sa douceur. Elle se reprit : ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

En contrebas, l'armée noire avait monté des rangs de soldats qui les attendaient de pieds fermes. Douze géants complétaient l'escadron. Pas de quoi inquiéter les vaillants guerriers venus des cieux.

Thor distribua rapidement les ordres, désignant de petits groupes précis pour aller s'attaquer aux Golems.

Les libérateurs dévalèrent la falaise et percutèrent l'armée ennemie de plein fouet, déchirant immédiatement la formation resserrée.

Un combat rangé, voilà ce que c'était. Inégal, mais une vraie guerre, comme avant, deux factions de soldats, les attaquants et les défenseurs, un point stratégique, des donneurs d'ordres.

Natasha n'aurait jamais pensé participer à ce type de guerre. Comme quoi, tout arrive. Très vite, elle perdit la vision d'ensemble. La centrale se rapprochait, les corps s'empilaient devant et derrière eux, le bruit de l'acier résonnait dans ses tympans, l'assourdissant.

* * *

Thor aurait voulu se jeter dans la bataille, tête la première, mener ses hommes. Loki le retint néanmoins alors que l'assaut débutait.

\- Je ne reste pas, mon frère.

Le grand blond l'observa, curieux.

\- J'ai confiance en vous. Vous y arriverez. Nous sommes plus nombreux que l'ennemi, et bien plus forts. Je vais rejoindre une autre équipe, qui aura davantage besoin de mes services…

Thor hésita à retenir son frère. Il jeta un œil à la bataille qui débutait, loin devant lui. Déjà, les Asgardiens dispersaient les rangs ennemis, certains s'infiltraient derrière les barbelés pour prendre la centrale d'assaut.

La terre gronda, trembla, menaçant de s'ouvrir en deux. Quelques rochers s'arrachèrent de la falaise et s'éclatèrent en contrebas. Thor hocha la tête.

\- Va, mon frère. Nous nous rejoindrons pour célébrer notre victoire.

Ils se serrèrent mutuellement l'épaule, leurs fronts se frôlèrent.

Loki disparut, laissant le prince héritier du trône d'Asgard face à un nouveau combat digne des légendes.

* * *

\- Il se passe quelque chose ! Hurla Natasha, pour couvrir le bruit de l'affrontement.

Elle évita souplement un coup de poing qui fusait dans sa direction, attrapa le bras du soldat adverse d'un geste et le lui tordit sans ménagement. L'homme grogna et glissa au sol, alors qu'un coup de talon lui coupait le souffle.

Steve ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il dévia une série de projectiles à l'aide de son fidèle bouclier, qu'il envoya ricocher dans la tête d'un fantassin adverse.

Un séisme plus fort que les précédant le fit vaciller, et Natasha avec lui, et l'ensemble de ceux qui avaient réussi à s'introduire dans les locaux.

Un morceau du plafond s'effondra en face d'eux, de profondes lézardes s'inscrivirent dans les murs.

Natasha se protégea vainement d'une main, et un mélange de débris et de poussière lui tomba dessus, recouvrant sa chevelure rousse d'un gris sale.

\- C'est dangereux de rester ici, hurla Steve.

\- Merci Capitaine, rétorqua-t-elle, cynique. La centrale ne va pas tenir longtemps, elle va s'effondrer sur nous !

A côté d'eux, les Asgardiens déblayaient déjà des monticules de gravats, alors que la Terre leur accordait un répit.

Un bref répit. Bientôt, le grondement reprit, plus puissant que jamais, et tous s'accrochèrent les uns aux autres, alliés, ennemis, mortels et immortels.

\- La capitale est à moins de trente kilomètres, leur apprit une petite voix, entre deux quintes de toux.

Will Logan s'était glissé avec eux, dans les rangs arrière. Il ne prenait pas part au combat, mais il avait bien l'intention de jeter un œil au réacteur principal pour tenter d'arrêter ce qui était en cours.

\- Et il y a des civils dans le coin, ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Un nouveau tremblement de terre l'interrompit. Cette fois-ci, tous finirent allongés au sol, et les murs craquèrent. Le béton lui-même céda dans un grincement sinistre.

Steve attrapa Will et Natasha, les abritant derrière son bouclier.

Le jeune génie de l'informatique avait les yeux fous, les mains moites.

\- On est arrivés trop tard, murmura-t-il.

La première explosion retentit. L'information traversa Steve, Natasha, traversa tout le monde.

Trop tard. Peu importe ce qui avait été lancé ici, à Metsamor, on ne l'arrêterait plus. Il falalit garder la tête froide, et tant mieux : c'était la spécialité du Super Soldat.

\- Changement de programme, cria Steve. On évacue. Ou est Thor. Thor ?! THOR !

Son cri se répercuta dans les couloirs qui se désagrégeaient.

\- Il faut trouver Thor, conclut Steve. On part d'ici. Tous. Ça ne va pas tenir très longtemps. Il faut demander à Thor d'ouvrir le Bifrost… Pour mettre les gens à l'abri.

Will était pâle comme la mort, à moitié allongé au sol, les oreilles pleines du bourdonnement des séismes.

\- Steve… Tu sais ce que ça fait, une centrale qui explose ? Une centrale ou des types ont accumulé l'équivalent de cinquante Terawatts ?

Steve fronça les sourcils.

Malheureusement, il en avait une assez bonne idée.

* * *

 **Mexique : Centrale de Laguna Verde.**

Tony et Stephen dévalaient les escaliers quatre à quatre. Derrière eux, leurs alliés de fortune retenaient les ennemis pour leur permettre de gagner du temps.

Le sorcier et l'ingénieur se ruaient dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, alors qu'en haut, Wanda et son frère occupaient les soldats noirs de Thanos. Ils avaient perdu les autres sur leur chemin, séparés au gré des besoins. Une chose était sûre : Magneto s'était occupé à peine arrivé de leurs ennemis golems, et c'était une bonne nouvelle.

\- C'est de la triche, constata Tony, qui devait courir dans les marches en essayant de ne pas tomber, alors que le Docteur lui se contentait de léviter.

Leur course exaltée les mena jusqu'au poste de contrôle du réacteur central. Un bunker gris et blanc, plein de machines affolées, de robots alarmés et de jauges prêtes à exploser.

Stephen, d'un geste, leur libéra l'accès à la salle protégée. D'un autre geste, il ouvrit un portail et y propulsa les deux soldats de Thanos qui gardaient l'endroit. Rapide et efficace. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le poste de contrôle, refermant derrière eux. Tony s'affola.

\- Merde… Regarde-moi ça ! La pression augmente dans le réacteur central, il ne va pas tenir… Toute l'énergie qu'ils ont accumulée ici, ça va péter, il faut faire quelque chose…

Ses doigts pianotaient déjà sur les différents écrans. Stephen vint se placer derrière lui, ses yeux étroits disséquant les nombreuses données à leur disposition.

\- Allez… Allez, bougonna Tony, mais déjà, les ordinateurs ne répondaient plus que partiellement.

Stephen parvenait à une terrible conclusion lorsque Loki se matérialisa près d'eux. Son arrivée n'interrompit pas les efforts désespérés de Tony. La terre trembla de nouveau, avant-goût dévastateur et annonciateur de la pire des catastrophes. Stephen et Loki échangèrent un regard las et entendu.

Ils savaient. Restait à convaincre Tony…

Le Jotun posa une main sur l'épaule empressée.

\- C'est trop tard, Tony. On est arrivés trop tard. On a perdu. Il faut partir d'ici.

\- Non ! Je ne partirais pas, s'époumona l'ancien milliardaire. On ne peut pas les laisser gagner ! Si la centrale explose… C'est le continent qui est rayé de la carte du monde…

Autour d'eux, c'était le Ragnarok. Comme en Arménie, la structure en béton ployait dans un terrible grincement. Tous les compteurs s'affolaient, les voyants viraient au rouge, des alarmes se déclenchaient dans tous les bâtiments, leurs sonneries stridentes ajoutant à la confusion générale. La pression augmenta tant qu'elle menaça de faire céder leur abri. Des débris volaient dans leur direction, morceaux de tôles arrachés au réacteur central sur le point de lâcher.

Tony s'accrochait aux commandes, tentant tant bien que mal de naviguer dans le processeur de l'ordinateur central, pour trouver une solution.

A sa droite, Stephen luttait de toutes ses forces, utilisant sa magie pour protéger l'enceinte où ils étaient retranchés tout trois. Les étincelles oranges s'agglutinaient contre les parois, les vitres et les portes pour les renforcer, mais la pression augmentait, inéluctablement.

\- Non ! Non !

Tony ne pouvait pas y croire. Dans le réacteur principal, la pression dépassa la limite critique. Un stade de non-retour.

Une lumière comme jamais il n'en avait vu s'imprima sur ses rétines, lui brûlant les yeux. Une lumière blanche, d'abord.

On perçoit toujours la lumière avant d'entendre le son, physique élémentaire.

Une lumière blanche puis un immense fracas. Les vitres qui volent en éclats, les éclats de verres qui volent vers eux, la pièce tout entière qui s'effondre sur elle-même, écrasée, réduite en miettes et en cendres. La chaleur qui bondit, la température qui s'élève instantanément de plusieurs milliers de degrés…

On l'a attrapé par l'épaule. Le noir l'a recouvert. Il se sent soulevé de terre, quitter le sol. La lumière, le bruit, tout s'éloigne, au ralenti. Tony hurle jusqu'à ce que sa voix lui fasse défaut et s'enraille. Jusqu'à user ses cordes vocales.

Sur ses rétines, l'image de l'explosion du réacteur, un infime fragment de milliseconde, est imprimée à jamais.

Il est aveugle et sourd, conscient des bras et de la cape qui l'ont entouré, enlevé à une mort certaine.

* * *

Tony reste dans un cocon un long moment. Il lui faut plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que les sens ne lui reviennent. D'abord la vue. La lumière s'efface peu à peu. Les formes troubles naissent, un visage familier. Il fait nuit. Il fait froid, très froid. Sa respiration exhale des nuages de vapeurs. Ses cils se couvrent d'une pellicule de givre presqu'instantanément, son rythme cardiaque ralentit dangereusement.

Loki se serre contre lui. Une forme de chaleur retient l'ingénieur. Il voudrait rester là, ne plus parler, ne plus penser.

Le calme, infini, la nuit noire et profonde, les montagnes bleutées qui se découpent à l'horizon, et le ciel luisant au-dessus d'eux de milliers d'étoiles inconnues.

\- On est où… ?

Un souffle, un murmure. Loki n'a pas besoin de répondre, Tony le sait, en fait. Il reconnaît le sol sauvage, inhospitalier. Il reconnaît les nuances de bleu et de gris, et le silence.

Jotunheim, bien sûr. Le sorcier, dans un moment de pur reflexe, les a emmenés à l'abri. Le seul endroit qu'il sait être à l'abri, en ce moment.

 _La Terre n'est plus sûre._ Songe Tony.

Le froid s'insinue entre ses vêtements, sons sa peau, jusqu'à venir lécher les bords du réacteur arc. Jusqu'à abîmer ce qui lui reste en guise de coeur.

Il corrige sa dernière pensée, amer, vide.

 _La Terre n'est plus sûre... Ou la Terre n'est plus?_

* * *

 **Voici pour ce chapitre mes lapins. Rendez-vous au prochain, ce sera le dernier, puis il y aura un gros épilogue. Ca fait tout bizarre ! Merci d'être encore là. ( " After all this time?! Always") Je vous kiffe grave.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Laukaz**


	13. Chapitre treize : Rester soi-même

**Salut mes lapins. Ça fait un bout de temps, désolée. J'ai eu un début d'année compliqué, et je ne voulais pas gâcher cet ultime chapitre en l'écrivant à la va-vite.**

 **Le voici donc.**

 **Un grand merci à vous de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. C'était une chouette aventure. Vous êtes des anges.**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

* * *

Tony perdit un peu la notion du temps, serré entre les bras du Jotun. Le froid avait tellement rongé son corps qu'il ne le sentait plus. S'il restait encore, il perdrait probablement ses orteils et ses doigts, mais cela lui était égal.

Il aurait voulu que le froid glacial de la planète bleue fige le temps.

Le froid n'eut pas cet égard. Loki médita durant ce qui pouvait être des secondes ou des jours. Enfin, il murmura, son souffle cristallisant en une fine buée dans l'air :

\- L'Arménie est perdue aussi. Mon frère a ouvert le bifrost et tâche d'acheminer le maximum de survivants en un lieu sûr.

\- Un lieu sur ? répéta Tony, les yeux papillonnant, tiré de sa profonde stase.

\- Asgard. Tous ceux qui le peuvent participent, pour sauver ceux qui peuvent l'être.

Tony s'ébroua. Des cristaux de glace pendaient à ses cils, dans ses cheveux. Il aperçut ses mains, d'une étrange teinte violette.

\- Nous aussi, on va les aider.

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt un constat. Loki hésita.

\- Il reste encore l'Afrique du Sud. Mon frère peut s'occuper de ceux qui sont perdus. Nous devrions aller aider Peter, Wade et les autres. Tout espoir n'est pas vain.

Tony eut un sourire amer, puis il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Loki, attendant la téléportation.

* * *

 **Koeberg – Afrique du Sud**

Ce fut une accumulation de choses, vraiment, plus qu'un détail unique, qui accéléra le processus.

Bruce, Wade et Peter avançaient au cœur de la centrale. La terre tremblait, des ennemis leur tombaient dessus à chaque virage, le bruit était infernal et les espoirs limités.

Peter tenait Bruce par l'épaule, inquiet de le voir serrer les mâchoires et crisper les muscles.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient au cœur du bâtiment, plus le docteur présentait d'inquiétants signes d'anxiété et de détresse.

L'arrivée de Pietro, suant sang et eau, à moitié vivant près d'eux, fut la goutte d'eau.

\- On a perdu Mestamor, parvint-il à articuler, la voix sifflante et les poumons en feu.

\- Oh non non non… Bruce, c'est bien, tout va bien, on va trouver une solution, on va…

C'était trop tard, bien sûr. Déjà, la peau des avants bras du Docteur se teintait de vert, ses veines doublaient de volumes, son corps s'allongeait, ses muscles s'épaississaient.

\- Merde merde merde… On fait quoi mainte…AH !

Détail intéressant, le Hulk était plus grand que la hauteur des couloirs qu'ils empruntaient actuellement. Les lois physiques et mathématiques étant ce qu'elles sont, et Bruce Banner n'ayant visiblement pas envie de baisser la tête, il préféra arracher le plafond au-dessus de lui et jeter les débris contre les murs. Pietro, face à ce spectacle, tournait de l'œil. Il tituba, Wade le rattrapa de justesse, encore sous le choc de la transformation subite de Bruce.

Peter tendit les mains en avant dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement. Vaine en effet, car bientôt l'homme en colère lui jetait dessus tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Principalement des pans entiers de mur.

Peter, séparé de ses deux autres acolytes par l'immense créature, n'en menait pas large.

\- Emmenez le dehors ! cria-t-il à l'attention de Wade. Je m'occupe de voir ce que je peux faire pour arrêter tout ce bordel ici !

Le plafond et les cloisons, affaiblies par séismes et maltraitance, commencèrent de ployer. Bientôt, ils s'effondrèrent tranquillement, séparant davantage encore Peter du reste du groupe. Le Hulk grognait, criait, se débattait contre des ennemis invisibles.

Un gros tas de débris les sépara enfin et Peter ne put qu'entendre la voix rauque du mercenaire de l'autre côté :

\- On va l'attirer dehors ! Je reviens, Peter, attends-moi !

\- Je ne peux pas attendre, hurla l'intéressé pour couvrir les bruits d'effondrement et de combats qui leur parvenaient de l'extérieur. Tout va s'écrouler d'une minute à l'autre. Tout te souvient de ce que nous a dit Tony : ils ont accumulé cette énergie pour détruire la terre et faire renaître Thanos ! Va bien falloir que quelqu'un se bouge pour empêcher ça, pendant que vous autres vous amusez comme des petits fous !

Un mélange de grognements et de bruits de pas lui répondit, de l'autre côté du mur de débris. Peter se plaqua contre les pierres, tendant l'oreille. La poussière lui piquait les yeux. Wade haranguait Hulk pour l'emmener ailleurs. Le jeune homme dut tendre l'oreille pour capter les paroles de Wade.

\- Soit prudent, c'est tout.

Et puis, entre deux éclats de voix, quelques insultes et quelques craquements sonores, Peter se retrouva seul.

* * *

Il prit une longue minute pour faire le vide dans son esprit. Il chassa les images violentes, les idées inquiétantes fournies par son imagination fertile. Il chassa les morts, le danger, les combats non loin. Il chassa le visage de Wade, mais celui-ci eut du mal à disparaître de ses pensées.

Quand enfin il se sentit plus serein, que ses mains posées sur le mur de gravats ne tremblèrent plus, il inspira profondément et fit demi-tour.

Devant lui s'étendait un long escalier plongeant vers les sous-sols du bâtiment. De la poussière tombait du plafond qui tremblait encore de temps à autres. Peter essaya de ne pas s'imaginer enterré sous des milliards de tonnes de gravats. Sa gorge se serra.

Il inspira plusieurs fois, pencha sa tête de chaque côté pour faire craquer son dos et s'élança dans la gueule noire et béante de la centrale.

Il perdit rapidement le compte des marches descendues. Très vite, la lumière du jour ne filtrait plus et le seul éclairage provenait de néons bleutés au-dessus de la rampe d'escalier. Le colimaçon lui fit tourner la tête et il tangua légèrement en atteignant la dernière marche, homme ivre d'adrénaline.

Un long couloir balisé de lumières bleues fluorescentes menait à une porte en verre. Il faisait froid ici, quelques degrés à peine, le sol degré gris glissait légèrement.

C'était parfaitement insonorisé et Peter aurait pu croire que le monde au dehors n'existait plus. Plus de combats, plus d'hommes en noirs, plus de golems dominant sa chère Terre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de ce surprenant mutisme.

Juste lui et ses pas résonnant dans le couloir cylindrique.

Devant la porte, deux gardes attendaient. Quand ils aperçurent l'intrus, ils braquèrent leurs armes automatiques et le sommèrent de s'arrêter.

Peter se jeta contre un mur et y adhéra, évitant les premières balles sans difficultés, courant sur les cloisons. La toile jaillit de ses doigts, vint s'enrouler presqu'amoureusement autour des deux corps, les rigidifiant dans l'instant.

En temps normal, Peter aurait fait une petite blague.

Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de rire, ces derniers temps. Il se laissa retomber au sol, s'approcha des deux ennemis saucissonnés et s'agitant comme des vers. Il récupéra leurs armes qu'il passa à sa ceinture. L'un des hommes avait également un long couteau plaqué contre le mollet. Machinalement, Peter le lui subtilisa aussi.

Alors il fit face à la porte vitrée. Quelques balles eurent tôt fait de libérer le passage et Peter entra dans la salle.

L'endroit, glauque, lui donna des frissons.

Du carrelage blanc uni recouvrait le sol, les murs, le plafond. La pièce était circulaire, plongée dans une semi obscurité. Seule la lumière de nombreux écrans plats perçait les ténèbres.

Au centre de la salle, sur une estrade de quelques mètres carrés, se dressait une machinerie hypnotisante. Un ensemble terrifiant d'ordinateurs, de tubes et de canaux, d'écrous et d'engrenages en métal. Un trou béant d'un mètre de diamètre laissait échapper un gros tuyau de fer, qui plongeait dans les entrailles de la Terre.

Et, derrière cet inquiétant montage, une table d'opération.

Quelques bips réguliers percèrent le silence. Peter s'approcha, tendu à l'extrême, dévoré d'un mélange d'angoisse et de curiosité morbide.

Sur la table d'opération, relié à différents appareils et alimenté par de nombreuses perfusions, un corps.

Un corps nu, blanc comme neige, sans la moindre imperfection. Un corps qui ne ressemblait pas à un corps, pas à un humain. Plutôt à une vague imitation synthétique.

Peter s'approcha encore, sur la pointe des pieds, jusqu'à dominer le patient immobile sur la table.

Ses paupières ne bougeaient pas, mais son torse – ou tout du moins, cette imitation de torse-, se soulevait à un rythme régulier.

La créature – Peter ne trouva pas de termes mieux adapté pour définir ce qui reposait face à lui – ne possédait ni nez, ni bouche, ni oreille, ni cheveux. Un crâne lisse, une peau laiteuse et brillante qui paraissait extrêmement douce.

Hésitant, Peter avança une main. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la poitrine soulevée et il crut tomber.

Le contact était chaud et vivant. Comme il l'aurait été avec un véritable être humain.

Un milliers d'images renversèrent Peter. Il arracha sa main à ce contact, comme s'il avait été brûlé. Les images se dissipèrent peu à peu, mais certaines demeurèrent.

Un vaisseau. Une fille à la peau bleue. Loki sanglé à une table de torture. Un gant d'or rutilant. Et des images plus anciennes, aussi. Un frère élégant, un temple souterrain, de longs siècles d'exil…

Peter déglutit avec difficulté, arrachant son regard de la créature assoupie pour le porter vers les appareils. Impossible de comprendre réellement ce qui se tramait par ici, mais l'imagination du jeune homme comblait les espaces vides.

Mauvais signe. Mauvais pressentiment. Le sens de précognition qui clignote en rouge sur fond rouge. De toute évidence, ce corps serait un réceptacle pour l'âme du titan. Une fois la planète détruite, il renaîtrait dans cet ersatz d'homme. Cela ne pouvait se produire.

Peter fut très vite résolu. Si la terre était perdue, soit. Il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Par contre, il pouvait probablement empêcher cet enfant de salaud d'en profiter.

Les doigts du jeune homme se glissèrent à sa ceinture, attrapant un revolver subtilisé aux gardes un peu plus tôt. Il essuya furtivement son visage du revers de la manche, à peine conscient des quelques larmes qu'il ôtait ainsi.

Il pointa l'arme en direction du corps allongé. Ce corps serein, immobile, vide pour l'instant.

La main de Peter trembla. Il n'avait jamais appuyé sur une détente : il était peut être temps de vérifier quel effet cela produirait.

La terre gronda de nouveau, plus fort cette fois. Quelques alarmes résonnèrent, déchirant le silence usant de cette salle hors du temps. Peter pensa à ses amis qui luttaient, en haut. A cette guerre terrible qui avait anéanti son monde. A tous ceux qu'il avait aimé, et ceux qu'il aimait encore.

Il raffermit sa prise sur le revolver et ôta la sécurité. Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, ferma les yeux…

Un cercle de fer enserra son poignet.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir, stupéfait, la créature assise sur la table, les paupières soulevées. Des yeux dérangeants, sans pupille, sans couleur. Et c'est sa main qui avait capturé Peter, l'obligeant à baisser son arme, lui tordant le poignet jusqu'à ce que le revolver s'écrase au sol.

La créature se redressa d'un bond et Peter lutta, ses bras refermés sur les épaules de son adversaire qui essayait désormais de l'étrangler.

Le contact provoquait un surprenant phénomène de flottements des pensées. Peter pouvait capter les souvenirs, les peurs et les envies du futur hôte. Car ce n'était pas encore Thanos, il le devinait dans cet esprit. C'était un embryon de Thanos, qui grossissait, à chaque instant, et qui se déploierait totalement lors de l'anéantissement de la planète.

Les pieds de Peter glissèrent sur le sol, il s'accrochait fermement aux mains de son adversaire, respirant difficilement, sa trachée comprimée à l'extrême.

Il ne réussirait pas. Il était moins fort.

Ses idées se pressèrent les unes contre les autres alors que l'asphyxie le menaçait. De plus en plus confuses, mêlées à celles d'un futur Thanos, il se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang.

Un instinct lucide s'empara de lui. Il lâcha les mains qui enserraient sa gorge, allant contre tous les réflexes naturels sur le point de s'abandonner à l'inconscience par manque d'oxygène.

Ses mains libres trouvèrent son ceinturon et le long couteau qui y pendait.

Le coup fut vif et direct. Peter sentit une substance chaude se répandre sur ses doigts, qui n'était pas du sang, moins visqueuse, plus fluide. Noire.

La pression sur sa nuque se fit moindre. D'un coup d'épaule il s'arracha à l'étreinte mortelle de la créature. Il toussa, à genoux, alors que face à lui l'ersatz d'homme se vidait de quelle que fut cette étrange substance vitale.

Il y en avait une quantité phénoménale, qui roulait sur le sol, tâchait le carrelage, assombrissait la pièce.

Le cœur de Peter tambourinait à ses oreilles, sa vision floue reprenait une certaine consistance. Face à lui, la créature sembla réaliser son funeste destin. Elle arracha le poignard encore au milieu de son torse et le jeta au sol. Ses yeux vides se posèrent sur le coupable et elle s'approcha de Peter, titubant, s'agrippa à ses poignets.

Un élan de terreur frappa Peter lorsqu'il capta les dernières pensées de l'être semi-vivant.

Puisque cette enveloppe charnelle n'était plus utilisable, alors il se rabattrait sur une autre. De moindre qualité, certes, mais c'est bien là tout ce qu'il avait à disposition.

Peter se vit à travers l'esprit du monstre, proie fragile et agenouillée, les mains tachées de noir.

\- Non !

Il avait crié.

Hors de question. Il ne servirait pas de réceptacle à l'esprit du titan. Il…

Il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. L'âme du mal, Thanos, ses souvenirs, ses projets, tout se déversait dans son cerveau. Flot monstrueux, vague rutilante qui s'abat sur le sable fin, le broie, le disperse. Peter luttait, il voulait lutter en tout cas, son esprit refusait cette intrusion, son corps lui-même tentait de repousser l'étreinte glacée de l'être synthétique, de couper ce contact répugnant. Mais quelle lutte possible, face à un Eternel ?

Les deux corps s'écrasèrent au sol, roulant l'un sur l'autre.

Peter lâchait prise. Peu à peu, il n'était plus Peter. Ses souvenirs disparaissaient un à un, remplacés par d'autres. Son caractère, ses envies, sa personnalité : tout mourrait écrasé sous l'assaut titanesque.

Sa tête roula sur le côté. Dans son champ de vision, il aperçut le couteau, à quelques centimètres de sa main.

Et tout était très clair alors.

Lorsqu'on est sur le point de mourir, une légende veut que l'on pense à ceux qu'on aime. Qu'on voit notre vie défiler devant nos yeux. Qu'on imagine ce qu'on n'aura pas vécu, ce qui nous attend ensuite.

Peter ne fit rien de tout cela. Sur le point de mourir, il ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'une seule et unique chose.

Thanos ne pouvait pas gagner.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le manche en ivoire du poignard.

Les dernières bribes de sa personnalité s'accrochaient pour maintenir cette volonté, pour aller jusqu'au bout. Pour avoir le courage et la force, même quand tout semble perdu.

C'était tout ce qu'il restait de Peter Parker, dans ce cerveau corrompu par un autre.

Cette volonté, inébranlable, inaltérable, de faire le bien.

Faire le bien jusqu'au bout, peu importe le prix à payer.

Le couteau s'enfonça sous ses côtes, douleur insidieuse et aigüe. Il avait visé grossièrement, écrasé par l'être blanc, l'esprit en miettes, les mains tremblantes.

Un froid mordant l'envahit, se répandant depuis son torse jusque ses jambes et son visage.

* * *

Quelque part, nulle part, Thanos hurla.

De rage et de frustration.

Puis il disparut, emporté par la Mort dans ce corps qu'il avait voulu posséder et qui s'éteignait à son tour.

* * *

Peter ne pensa pas à Wade au moment de mourir.

Il y avait beaucoup pensé de son vivant. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé. Mais c'aurait été une dernière image trop douloureuse et Thanos avait emporté ses souvenirs, presque tous, ses espoirs, ses rêves.

Au moment d'abandonner, une infime rémanence de ce qu'il avait été s'illumina pourtant, une seconde à peine.

 _« J'ai bien fait d'écouter les cours d'anatomie »._

Il avait touché l'artère.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre mes lapins. Ne m'en voulez pas trop. L'épilogue sera assez long, constituera en fait comme un chapitre à part entière. Une vraie conclusion donc, rassurez-vous. Peut-être un peu moins tragique que les derniers chapitres, qui sait?**

 **Je vous fais plein de bisous.**

 **Laukaz**


	14. Épilogue : Les petits bonheurs simples

**Bonjour mes Cobayes.**

 **Soyez les bienvenus dans cet épilogue.**

 **Un grand grand GRAND merci à vous. Ce fut une aventure formidable. J'ai commencé cette série en juillet 2014… Et vous m'avez suivi tout ce temps. C'est totalement fou. Imaginez, il y a un lien invisible qui nous a reliés pendant un an et demi à travers l'Internet.**

 **Je ne serais jamais allée au bout sans vous. Vos encouragements constants ont été un vrai moteur. Merci. Mille merci. J'espère que vous aimerez cet épilogue.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Épilogue : Les petits bonheurs simples**

* * *

Le silence était édifiant.

Il contrastait tellement avec le vacarme rutilant qui leur avait empli les oreilles pendant des heures, des jours parfois. Un silence qui faisait tourner la tête et bourdonner les oreilles.

Loki et Tony arrivèrent dans ce silence. Prêts à se battre, mais le combat était déjà fini.

Au milieu de la plaine ocre et rouge dormaient les restes du champ de bataille. Une centrale à moitié effondrée sur elle-même, des cadavres de golems et des hommes qui les avaient combattus, une odeur de sang, de métal et de poussière.

C'était l'hébétement général. Les golems étaient tombés d'eux même, les hommes en noir aussi. Toute lueur avait quitté leurs yeux, il ne restait plus que des enveloppes vides.

Les survivants se regroupèrent, doucement, interloqués, frappés par ce silence soudain et leur victoire inattendue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » La question glissait sur toutes les lèvres, mais il y avait plus urgent. Rassembler les blessés, les soigner, s'assurer que l'ennemi avait bien renoncé, de manière ferme et définitive. Les gestes étaient automatismes. Peu parlaient. On échangeait quelques poignées de main, quelques accolades. La victoire était trop fraîche, et surprenante, pour que quiconque songe à se réjouir.

Des murmures, des chuintements, les gémissements des blessés. Peu à peu, le bruit revient, la vie avec.

Wade sortit des décombres de la centrale, quelques heures après son effondrement.

Serré entre ses bras, il y avait le corps inerte de Peter.

Les survivants de Koeberg se regroupèrent autour de lui, naturellement. En silence. De nouveau.

Wade s'effondra à même le sol, Peter toujours serré contre lui, le berçant en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles, des phrases qui n'avaient pas de sens.

Un seul commentaire, prononcé à voix haute, fut intelligible.

\- Il a tué Thanos.

Autour de Wade, chacun attrapa son voisin, serrant une main, une épaule, se regroupant dans un instinct de protection. Meute de loup solidaire.

Comme personne ne prononça le moindre mot, le mercenaire répéta, d'une voix brisée :

\- C'est lui qui a tué Thanos.

Tony suivit le mouvement, tous ces gens qui s'approchaient de Wade et de Peter, pour soutenir l'un et dire au revoir à l'autre.

Il étreignit Wade et déposa un baiser sur le front de Peter.

Ils avaient gagné.

Peter avait tué Thanos.

La victoire était bien amère.

Tony eut du mal à réaliser qu'il pleurait

L'humanité était libre, enfin, et il pleurait. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

 _J'attrapais tes mots comme des rêves perdus,_  
 _M'enveloppait de tes illusions,_  
 _Je regardais ton ciel peint d'espoirs éperdus,_  
 _Tableau de l'artiste de la déraison._

 _J'ai peur de ton néant,_  
 _Envie de tons naissants,_

 _Sur la palette de nos vies._

 _De ma vie._

 _Je dansais avec tes silences,_

 _Valsait au gré de tes absences,_

 _Enlacé par tes bras et le tissu de tes peines._

 _Et j'ai aperçu la vie comme ce grand tableau,_  
 _De couleurs fuyantes et de lignes incertaines._  
 _Passant la main sur le cadre de nos rêves désenchantés,_  
 _J'ai découvert nos âmes, et nos membres brisés._

 _Et pourtant j'y crois encore._

* * *

 **Six mois plus tard.**

\- Plus à droite… Allez Jorgen, pousse !

Jorgen poussa. Le levier grinça avant de s'actionner. Il y eut un instant de suspense insoutenable. Des grognements dans les conduites, des glouglous sonores. Les ouvriers se crispèrent.

Et l'eau coula. Quelques gouttes sales, accueillies par des cris et des rires. Puis l'eau se clarifia, le filet grossit. Tony soupira et leva la tête vers le ciel. Le soleil cuisait cette terre, sans relâche. Il suait sang et eau sur le chantier depuis le début de l'après-midi, mais cela n'avait pas été vain.

Le troisième puit de la ville. Le troisième puit d'Arachnée, baptisée ainsi en référence à son plan de construction sommaire, qui reproduisait grossièrement les fils d'une toile d'araignée. Baptisée ainsi pour rendre hommage.

La première ville du monde. Du nouveau monde.

Tony sourit. Neuf-mille habitants. Un grand hangar qui servait d'école, un hôpital en construction, un amas de petites maisons bâties rapidement…

Il y avait tant à faire, tant à reconstruire. Mais l'espoir était là. Préservé.

La bataille finale et l'explosion en chaîne de centrales nucléaires avaient rayé plusieurs continents de la carte. Ne restait que l'Afrique, berceau du monde pour la seconde fois.

La première urgence avait été de regrouper les survivants. Tous les héros disponibles participèrent. Les Asgardiens, notamment, arpentèrent le monde à l'aide du Bifrost, pour récupérer les hommes et femmes survivants et les rapatrier en lieu sûr.

En Afrique, donc.

Le bilan était lourd, très lourd. L'humanité n'était plus l'espèce dominante sur cette planète, et de loin. Petits groupuscules disparates tentant de se rassembler, pour reconstruire.

Et il y avait du travail.

Tony accepta de bon cœur la gourde d'eau qu'on lui tendit. Il laissa le liquide frais lui rafraîchir la gorge, les yeux fermés, appréciant ce bonheur simple.

\- On va finir Tony, rentre chez-toi, lui proposa Jorgen.

\- Mais je peux…

\- T-t-t. Tu es là depuis l'aurore. Va te reposer.

Tony voulait objecter. Il y avait tant à faire.

Il avait toujours été un constructeur. Mais désormais, il ne construisait plus des armures, il ne bâtissait plus des empires financiers, des entreprises renommées.

Il construisait des puits. Un hôpital. Bientôt, une vraie école. Il retapait des vieilles radios, pour que les déférents villages autour d'Arachnée puissent communiquer plus facilement. Il désossait des voitures pour récupérer des pièces, du métal.

Il avait bâti un cimetière, aussi. En premier. Cela avait brisé la partie de son cœur encore entière. Au dernier rassemblement, on avait décidé de se lancer dans la réalisation d'une statue.

 _« Tant que l'art n'est pas mort, il y a de l'espoir pour l'humanité. Tant que l'homme voudra créer, construire, alors nous n'avons pas perdu.»_

Un monument aux morts. Impossible de mettre le nom de tous ceux qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour la victoire, mais la pensée serait là. Une petite araignée surmonterait l'ensemble, protectrice, nouvelle gardienne de cette nouvelle ville. De cette nouvelle vie.

Tony se fit chasser du chantier par Jorgen, qui pestait. « Va t'occuper de ta famille. Tu sais que c'est plus important ».

C'était vrai.

Tony traîna des pieds sur quelques mètres, épuisé, conscient qu'une pause lui ferait du bien. Mais travailler le rassurait, lui redonnait espoir. L'humanité renaîtrait de ses cendres, et il voulait être un bâtisseur de ce nouveau règne.

Il marcha vingt minutes, croisant partout ces hommes et ces femmes qui lui adressaient des signes, des sourires parfois. Sur la place centrale – bien grand terme pour ce carré de terre battue où reposaient les cendres du grand feu qu'on allumait chaque soir-, un petit groupe assis autour d'une immense table de bois tressait des cordes, tissait, préparait des mélanges de colle et d'enduit.

Tony approchait d'une bicoque en bois, assez large et construite sur le modèle d'un chalet Alpin. L'enseigne n'était autre que quelques lettres barbouillées à la peinture rouge.

 _Le repère._

Il poussa la porte alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, retirant un peu de son voile lourd et écrasant.

Un tourne disque dispensait une musique d'ambiance agréable. Le lieu n'était pas dépourvu de charme. Une agréable odeur de cuisine flottait dans l'air. Les murs en bois bruts étaient couverts de tentures, de tableaux hétérogènes, allant du classicisme le plus forcené au modernisme le plus déroutant.

Le bar était en bois massif, un beau pin sombre et chaleureux, couvert de napperons en dentelle.

Natasha essuyait des verres de l'autre côté du comptoir. Un bandeau retenait ses cheveux flamboyants, ses manches étaient retroussées. Elle avait le teint halé. A côté d'elle, plaçant un fut de bière en perce, Bruce Banner. S'il avait toujours ses lunettes, il avait troqué sa chemise contre un tee-shirt simple, et son pantalon contre un bermuda.

Tony salua ses amis et les quatre clients répartis dans l'établissement.

Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises hautes face au comptoir. Bruce, ayant fini son installation, lui tendit un verre de limonade.

\- Alors, le chantier ?

\- Le puit est fini. Je passerai à l'hôpital demain. Mais Stephen est infernal, je compte sur lui pour diriger correctement les opérations. Cet hôpital, c'est son bébé.

Les autres acquiescèrent et échangèrent les dernières nouvelles de la journée. Ce petit rituel était devenu très important dans leur vie.

Après les combats, Wade était parti. Il était resté quelques jours, pour aider à déblayer le plus gros. Un matin, on l'avait vu remplir un sac à dos. Les adieux avaient été très brefs.

« J'ai besoin de partir d'ici. »

Personne n'avait objecté. Tony aurait voulu le retenir, tout en sachant que son ami avait besoin de s'en aller.

Il soupira. Le mercenaire leur manquait. Cela faisait six mois maintenant. Un jour, peut-être, il reviendrait. Il passerait dire bonjour.

Thor était souvent absent, ainsi que ce qu'il restait des x-men. Ils parcouraient le monde à la recherche de survivants, qu'ils ramenaient, lors de passages très brefs, à Arachnée.

Ceux qui restaient se rejoignaient ici. Steve passait parfois, mais il était très pris. Les survivants l'avaient naturellement élu comme leur chef, et il prenait très à cœur de mener sa petite troupe. Bruce et Natasha, tous les deux éprouvés par ces dernières années, s'étaient mis en retrait. Ils avaient ouvert _Le repère_ , le premier bar officiel de la ville. Tous les deux, ils soignaient leurs blessures en travaillant dur.

Tony sursauta lorsque Loki apparut à côté de lui, surgi d'une téléportation intempestive.

Le demi-dieu aussi avait bien changé. Il avait maigri, sa peau laiteuse s'était teinté d'une belle couleur dorée, les traits de son visage s'accentuaient. Il attachait ses longs cheveux en catogan. Ses vêtements aussi : il avait troqué sa cape et ses beaux atours contre une combinaison de tissu souple sombre, une ceinture avec divers couteaux, tournevis, lampes de poches, et des bottes de cuir épais. Le plus surprenant pourtant, malgré ces changements radicaux, était son attitude.

Un brin plus serein, et un brin moins moqueur. Un changement qui en avait surpris plus d'un. Mais pas Tony.

Le Jotun planta un baiser sur la joue de son amant avant d'accepter la chope de bière que lui tendit Natasha.

-Alors, de belles découvertes aujourd'hui ?

Loki but longuement avant de répondre. Il chassa d'un coup de langue la mousse qui s'était déposée sur le rebord de ses lèvres.

\- Un Botticelli, je pense. Et aussi une belle bibliothèque, deux où trois mille titres. J'en ai déjà ramené la moitié. C'est un nouveau brassin cette bière, Natasha ?

\- Oui. Orge et Sorgho. Tu étais où ?

\- Excellente. A Rome. Demain j'essaye Florence.

\- C'était comment ? interrogea Bruce, remontant les lunettes sur son nez.

Loki grimaça.

\- Terrible. Il ne reste plus grand-chose du Vatican. J'avais sauvé quelques sculptures le mois dernier, mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

A l'étonnement général, Loki s'était proposé pour une mission bien particulière. Parcourir les ruines du monde détruit, pour essayer de sauver la mémoire de l'humanité. Chaque matin il partait dans un recoin de la Terre, pour voir ce qui pouvait être ramené. Préserver le souvenir des siècles passés : voilà son objectif personnel, le combat qu'il voulait désormais mener. C'était sa rédemption.

Ils discutèrent un moment, bercés par le piano qui s'échappait du tourne-disque. Il était déjà tard dans la soirée lorsque les deux amants prirent congés de leurs amis.

Ils regagnèrent la case qu'ils occupaient ensemble depuis six mois. Loki stoppa Tony avant qu'il ne pénètre dans leur demeure de fortune.

\- Asseyons-nous quelques minutes.

Tony obtempéra. Ils s'adossèrent au mur jaune, assis à même le sol, dans la poussière de leur nouvelle Terre.

L'éclairage public n'existait plus, ici. Ce serait le prochain chantier de Tony. En attendant, une immense lune éclairait la nuit, ainsi qu'un parterre d'étoiles magnifiques, jardin de fleurs brillantes suspendues au ciel.

Il faisait chaud encore. Épaules contre épaules, ils profitèrent du silence, et de la compagnie rassurante de l'autre.

Les petits bonheurs simples.

Loki fit apparaître, sortie de nulle part, une bouteille de verre.

\- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé dans les décombres d'une petite superette Romaine…

Tony esquissa un sourire, devinant. Loki poursuivit, l'air de rien.

\- Si je me souviens bien, quand nous étions sur Sanctuaire, tu m'as promis quelque chose.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment une promesse…

\- Je l'ai interprété comme cela, le coupa Loki, levant un doigt accusateur. Je disais donc, tu m'as promis quelque chose. Que quand tout ceci serait fini, je serais autorisé à t'inviter quelque part pour boire un verre de tequila.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il disposa deux petits verres sur le sol, et ouvrit la bouteille pour les remplir. Le liquide translucide roula sur le verre, et Loki tendit l'un d'eux à son complice.

\- Peut-on considérer que tout ceci est fini, alors ? Accepteriez-vous de prendre un rafraîchissement en ma compagnie, Monsieur Stark ? L'homme de fer en personne ?

\- Je ne suis plus l'homme de fer, constata Tony, levant à son tour son verre qui accrocha un reflet de lune.

\- Tu es bien plus que cela.

C'était peut-être vrai. Loki reprit, alors que leurs verres s'entrechoquaient.

\- Alors ça y'est. Tout ceci est donc réellement fini.

Tony laissa le liquide brûlant couler dans sa gorge. De nombreux souvenirs accompagnaient l'arôme entêtant de l'agave.

\- Au contraire, mon amour. Au contraire. Tout ceci ne fait que commencer.

Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Tony vint poser sa tête contre l'épaule robuste à sa droite. La fatigue de plusieurs jours à travailler sur le chantier l'emporta, et il s'endormit rapidement, le dos contre le mur, le bras de Loki entourant ses épaules. Une position pour le moins inconfortable, douloureuse pour son dos et sa nuque. Mais il n'aurait changé d'endroit pour rien au monde.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur chaude, de soleil et de poussière, de terre et de tequila.

Une odeur pleine de promesses.

Et d'espoir.

* * *

 **Et voilà mes lapins, le point final de cette aventure. J'attends vos remarques avec un mélange d'impatience et de nostalgie anticipée.**

 **Je vais suspendre les fanfics quelques temps, comme j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais entamé (sauf mon cross over Hannibal avengers, mais hé, c'était un cas désespéré !). On garde contact, je suis sur facebook, et je suis sur fictionpress, ou je travaille dur à ma fic originale** ** _La Cité des Insoumis._**

 **Je ne suis jamais loin de vous.**

 **Des bisous,**

 **Laukaz**


End file.
